One's True Nature
by DarthKripple
Summary: When Draco's son is kidnapped by remnants of Death Eaters. He has no choice but to turn to Harry Potter for help. DH Spoilers inside. I own nothing, this story is pure work of love.
1. Taken

1

Harry sat in his office, a wizard of great distinction even beyond the death of Lord Voldemort. Neville had come in and brought him the prophet. He amused himself with the articles on Draco Malfoy's accent to the leading candidate for Minister of Magic. He couldn't help chuckling to himself, Draco had always had a knack for biting off much more than he could chew. Harry shook his head as he looked for any reported crimes that might need his or Ron's attention. Lacking anything sufficently telling, he moved back to the aritcle on Malfoy and read:

"I know what my beliefs have been in the past," Said Draco Malfoy, the strongest of all the candidates. "I still believe that Muggle borns are at risk here, but they are at risk of harm anywehre they may live. I have stood firm on my stance of pureblood being important, however, I also have no problem with those who are not."

"What of those who say your rise to power would be a slap in the face to men like Dumbledore and others who laid down their lives in the fight against Voldemort?" A reporter shouts bitterly from the crowd. The grooves of Malfoy's forehead show a turmoil for the question. He coughs loud and then speaks in a very forced voice.

"I ask only that you would give me the opportunity to serve the wizarding world as your representitive and judge me accordingly, if you see me unfit for any reason, feel free to say no. I'll understand."

Harry read on and occasionally glanced up at the moving photograph of Draco Malfoy, he was well defined, a true politican, with dark secrets, Harry knew. Harry wondered to himself if Draco had in the moment the name Dumbledore had been mentioned, relived the night in the tower. Over the years, Harry had often thought of Draco, how instrumental the man had been in defeating voldemort without even meaning to. He felt guilty never approaching the man to tell him that he had indeed never helped kill Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy was perhaps the most complex soul Harry had ever encountered. He found that his obssesion with Malfoy's personal life had crept into his work on more than one occasion and also, in on his marriage. Ginny had never made an issue of it, but whenever the subject of Draco came up, she seemed oddly keen on tuning her husband out.

Ron came in unanounced. He almost never knocked before coming in and Harry was used to it. "Can you believe this rubbish on Malfoy, Harry? It looks like he's got a good shot at being Minister right now." Ron smashed his own prophet up in his hands, "Unbelieveable, this is what I get for saving his life." Ron shook his head.

"Yeah, it is hard to imagine, but then again, could he be worse than Fudge was when we were kids?" Harry interjected stopping Ron's Draco bashing.

"Nah, I think you're right there." Ron admitted. "Anything new?" Ron pointed to Harry's open Prophet.

"Not at the moment." Harry sighed, taking a sip of coffee from a mug that Albus made him in transfiguration. "I think ever since we broke up that magic item smuggling ring, people have been hesitating to start any new bussiness in london atleast." Harry sipped his cup again. "Why? Are you bored?" Harry smiled looking at his redheaded friend and partner in law enforcement.

"Well, it's just, I'd like to have something to talk to Hermione about so I didn't have to listen to her about her job every night. It's horribly boring and all she does is go on and on about how amazing it is, I just try to stay awake." Ron's look made Harry backwash with laughter into his coffee and set down the cup to clean his mouth. "I'm glad my pain amuses you Harry, you insensitive git!"

"Sorry." Was all Harry could manage with a smile on his face imagining Ron trapped with Hermione talking his ear off about some ancient runes she'd found in some book. "You married her." Harry said smiling even more at Ron's now angry glare. Ron was easy to goad into anger sometimes.

Draco was glad to be out of the media firestorm for a few days. He'd made the rounds and talked to the entire country in the last month and his body seemed to relish the ability to sit down next to a decent fire with green tea and read the prophet. He was ahead in the polls it seemed, but that question from the reporter had done damage to him, maybe not as a candidate, but as a person. He'd been so close to Dumbledore when he died. He watched the life leave the man's eyes. Draco had wrestled with horrible nightmares for almost an entire year over those events. He tried to stop the thoughts, the intense shame he felt. Draco hated to think that that reporter might be right. Draco was drawn out of his thoughts by his wife. He took a warm sandwich she offered and nodded his thanks.

"A long day dear?" His wife asked him gently, sitting in a chair directly beside his.

"Yes, unbearable, but understandable as well." He sighed as she placed her hand on his. His eyes closed at her touch. She reminded him so much of the way his mother would care for him, always placing her hand on his when he was tired or worn out or just plain scared, to show him she was there.

"I read the prophet today sweetie, you handled that reporter so well. Don't worry about it. If you want I could have him removed at the next press conference." She rand her hand in light caresses along his.

He waved her off, "No, if I can't face a reporter, I can't be minister." His words were more angry than he'd meant them to sound.

She kissed him gently, "You'll be great, you're the right man for the job Draco, I know you are."

"I hope you're right." Draco said, not convinced in the slightest and still wondering why the hell he was doing this. He focused on a paper he was reading, propping his head up with his hand as he slumped a little left in the chair. He had alot to read before his next speech and friendly debate. Draco's wife, seeing his lack of attention got up to leave, then suddenly realizing she had forgotten something important, turned around to face her husband.

"Your Mother is fetching Scorpious for the holiday break Draco, she should be here within the hour." She said simply and turned from the room, not expecting a reply. Draco let the words hang in the air as he forced himself to focus. He didn't mind his son coming home, but the relationship with his mother had gotten, intresting. Over the last few months when Draco had decided, through the persauding of his wife to run for minister, she had taken an unusually intrested approach. She loved him, but she definitely knew how to get in the way.

Draco must have dozed off because the next thing he heard was the voices of people entering his home. Scorpius ran into the study where Draco sat and threw his arms around his father's shoulders. Draco didn't know what to do about his son's wild behavior, it was so unsettling, but Draco had told himself years ago that he would learn from his mistakes and not make his son feel the same way he had for most of his life. He hugged the boy awkwardly.

"Scorpious darling, you are a Malfoy, be proud, such outbursts are not befitting of your status." Draco eyed his mother who said those words to him when he was very little.

"He's fine mother," Draco said with enough harshness to make his point. "Scorpious, take your things and unpack, we will talk later." Draco gave a short squeeze of his son and let him go.

"Father, I wanna show you what I-" The boy said excitedly.

"Scorpious, your things first, then you may show me whatever it is." Draco said quite calmly, but not cold, the way his father had always been to him on such matters. Draco watched as his son who was slightly dejected by his father's attitude moved from the room.

"If you don't teach him now Draco, he'll never be propper for high society." His mother lectured.

"Mother, he is not your son, I will raise him how I see fit! Is there some reason why you are here? Please don't waste my time, I have very little of it these days."

"So I have heard." Narcissa replied Icily.

In the end, the conversation ended as it always did. Draco yelling, his mother storming to a floo. It hadn't been easy these last few months, but it was even worse with the constant interference of his mother and father with this whole election. They were still consumed by power and greed. Draco may have been, but that was definitely before Scorpious was born. Draco was changed by this boy. He was so like Harry Potter, for some reason though, he found that that made it easier to love him. As the boy grew and learned the world around him, he was curious, mischievious and caring, once bringing Draco a wounded Gnome he had found in the garden and insisting that it be healed.

He looked at his son's discarded griffyndor scarf on the floor and found himself oddly fanscinated by the fact that it laid there. He walked oved and picked it up and ran his fingers over the matierial as if it held some secret. He was momentarily lost in it's gold and red colors. He was brought out of his thoughts when the wards signaled the approach of some wizards. He didn't think anything of it and muttered the words to take down the wards.

"I've got it!" He called to his wife who was in the kitchen. He walked to the front room where large double doors lead to the outside. He opened the door, his eyes widened and his face paled.

"Surprised to seem me?" Asked his old friend Goyle, who pushed his way inside past him. "I've seen what you have been doing Draco, amazing isn't it, what one can achieve by standing for nothing." Draco watched unable to speak as Goyle surveyed his home. "You are a coward Draco, did you think no one might ever collect their debts from you?" Draco gripped his wand. No one had seen Goyle since his short stint in Azkaban. Draco swallowed hard.

"Why are you here?" He tried to hide his fear.

Goyle turned to him and spoke sharpily, "I intend to collect your debt to us." Goyle's smile drained the color from Draco's face.

"To Who?" Draco was terrified now.

"The last Death eaters!" Goyle spoke the words and all of the sudden there were twenty or so cloaked wizards in his home, the screams he heard from his wife said that those were just the ones he could see.

"I want to know where it is, Draco, you just have to tell me, I know you know!" Goyle yelled over the screaming of now his wife and struggling son.

"I don't know what you want!" Draco bit out, fear present as a stench on his words.

As they now stood, face to face. Draco's wand dropped in a clatter on the floor, there was too many to fight. "Please," He begged, this made Goyle smile. "I don't know what you mean!" Draco could tell that there was wetness in his eyes, but he couldn't stop it. Two men, one holding a boy, the other a woman, joined Draco at his sides.

"You do know what I want!" It's in your vault at Gringotts." Draco's eyes went wide.

"No! I can't-anyth-I can't!" His pleas made Goyle laugh deep and heartily.

"You are such a coward." Goyle spat at his old friends feet. "Perhaps you need convincing?!" Goyle extended his wand at Draco's wife and before he could protest, Goyle spoke, "Avada Kedava!" Draco's face screwed up in horror as he watched his wife go limp in the man's arms, her eyes wide with emptiness.

"Damn you," Draco spat, summoning his wand. He knew his son would be next. His face turned to determined rage. He only got about two or three spells off before he felt his head be knocked from behind, he felt his body stiffen in a binding curse. He couldn't even see his face was press against the hard marble floor.

"You have four weeks to secure the item, Or we kill your son." Goyle spoke as he kneeled at Draco's body. "It's a pretty simple choice really." Goyle stood up and Draco heard the deatheaters start to leave. He heard one kick his wife's body on the way out. He wanted more than anything to strike back, he couldn't however and the last thing he heard were the pleas from his son for his now dead mother.

"Scorpious." He moaned, struggling against the magic bonds, fresh tears erupted from his face. "Scorpious." He said again in frustation and fear.

The crack of appriation was heard and then, a terribly familiar voice spoke. "Doing killing curses is a crime Mr. Malfoy." Ron weasely seemed to instantly know something was wrong. However, Draco knew, it was too late.

End Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the legit first chapter and you now will see how things begain. I will leave the test chapter up because it will give me a goal to get to. As always, reviews are welcome and Ideas and opinions on the story as a whole are always helpful. 


	2. The Searching

2

Ron Weasely drew himself to his full height. He was extremely angry. He was inches away from Draco Malfoy, who looked equally distressed. Ron rubbed his temples in anguish. He could not believe Draco's story, but the mere fact that Draco was not on any lists made pinning him with a crime without a good deal of non-circumstancial proof, none of which Ron possesed impossible. He had a dead woman, a missing boy and a distraught father asking to speak directly to Harry Potter. This man having been their greatest enemy in school. Ron fought the urge to make it personal as he looked at Malfoy, who ran his shaking hands through his thining hair. Ron relented.

"Fine, wait a moment." Ron snapped suddenly.

"And just where in the hell would I be off to?" Draco said bitterly.

Ron didn't ablidge the man's remark with any retort. He walked out of the room and into the hallway, where Harry POtter waited, cup of coffee in hand. Ron looked at him apologetic and breathed out.

"Looks like you'll have to do it your way Harry." Ron said upset with himself. "I'm sorry mate, he just grinds me up." Harry nodded and smiled. Looking at a filed over the tops of his glasses, he gave Ron's shoulder a pat.

"It's alright there Ron, I figured I'd atleast give you a shot at it." Harry's smile widened. "The way you jumped up when you realized the spell was originated from Malfoy Manor, you looked like it was Christmas." Harry laughed a bit, but turned serious at Ron's expression. "Well, I better go in and see our guest." Harry said, reaching for the doorknob and turning it, his own heart seeming to take in the fact that he would be face to face with Malfoy for the first time in 19 years. He entered the room slowly, the man sitting at the table did not bother looking up at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, shall we get started?" Harry spoke the question as he approached the oppisite side of the table. He couldn't believe he was doing this, to some degree, he'd always hoped never to have a serious interaction with Malfoy because of their terrible past. He took a seat as he looked the man over, knowing full well that his son was in danger, he had demanded Harry's presence. Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy's downcast face. "Why don't you tell me what happened, hmm?" He asked in the most polite voice he ever remembered using with him.

"I-he's been taken Potter! Can't the questions wait? I'll give you whatev-" Draco looked up when Harry made himself cough.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that I will do everthing in my power to help you, but I must know everything." Harry slid a cup of coffee to Draco. "Drink that, it will relax you." Harry felt a tug when Draco's eyes finally met his, pleading, sorrowful, this wouldn't be easy. "You must be patient and of a clear head." He encouraged, pointing to the cup again. Malfoy seemed unwilling to make futher debate and took a drink. Harry wasn't suprised when he took a few big gulps as soon as he started. This was Nevelle's Creation, a relaxing potion, using his skills at herbology. He noted that Malfoys hands were shaking as he took out his wand.

"Malfoy," He said as softly as he thought he should. "I'm going to enter your mind." He saw the aprihension in the man's face. "I wish we could indeed wait and do this a less intrusive way, but as you said, he's been taken." Draco stiffened at the last words, his eyes on fire. "You need to focus just on what happened tonight. I can take it from there." Harry said in a official tone. Draco's breathing slowed as much as he could make it. He tried to do the same with his heart as he let the memories of the night's events flood back to him. He closed his eyes. Harry muttered something and then in a violent wash of pictures, Draco relived everything at ten times normal speed. Draco watched in particular, his wife's death. He couldn't belive he almost had put her out of his thoughts entirely. They had been married for fifteen years.

"Oh my, I will never get used to that." Harry spoke to the room. Draco's eyes opened as Harry nearly lost his balance and was reaching out for the table for support. Draco had the urge to get up and help, but he did not do so. He watched as Harry slid down into the chair across from him and put his fingertips togther in rubbing motion against his temples. He seemed to be slowing down whatever he had gained from Malfoy's mind. He only spoke once in nearly four whole minutes to indicate to Malfoy that he was seeing the events exactly as they unfolded. Harry felt discomfort at watching the death of Mrs. Malfoy, it was so needless. He was surprised that Goyle had decided that was necessary, since he clearly could have taken them both hostage, to help keep the boy appeased.

He shook his head and opened his eyes to look directly into his former enemy's face. He felt wrong looking into his eyes, as if, looking at Malfoy's eyes just now constituted him being in a state of undress. Harry breathed out and conjured a partchment. Draco eyed him with deep concern.

"I need to ask you a few questions," Harry said taking out a quill from the inside of his robes. "Things I didn't get answered by your memories." Harry looked up across the table at Draco, who now had his hands behind his head and stared blankly at the table. "Are you ready?" Harry asked him gently. The man nodded.

"How many men were there?" Harry's tone was official, with a hint of kindness.

"Maybe twenty or so, I couldn't tell, I was occupied by Goyle." Draco's voice was very dry. Harry wet his own mouth in shared discomfort.

"And next, what is in the vault?" Harry asked and watched Malfoy tense, just enough to tell him that it wasn't anything particularly good and that he may have to press the man for the complete truth.

"I don't know." He said softly. "I know that I opened a new vault to store family artifacts in, I knew I should have just given them to the ministery-" He took a frustrated breath. "After my trial, my parents left, they wanted a new start where people wouldn't judge them-" He fought himself, he knew he was rambling infront of Harry Potter and that made him feel insecure enough. "I stayed, I don't know, I guess because I felt like I should." Harry was about to redirect the conversation back to the vaults, when Draco got there first. "I was just tired, I didn't want the ministery thinking I was keeping voldemort's possesions, but then, I had no idea what they were. I just moved the artifacts of the family and my money into seperate vaults."

Harry saw how distressed Draco was and he could sympathize in part to the feelings that he might not get a fair hearing. Malfoy still hadn't known that Harry had spoken on his behalf at Malfoy family trial on the condition of annonimity. He hadn't wanted Malfoy to feel as if he owed him anything. The wizarding world had been most cruel to death eater families and Draco had shut himself in his home for many years after the trial. He had only recently, in the last five years discovered a form of public life and some semblence of forgivness from the people, if the polls were any indication.

"Do you know what item it is they were looking for?" Harry asked finally stopping the swarm of thinking about Draco's position and why he would have violated the law to keep the items in his vault.

"I have a good idea, yes." Draco said indifference in his tone. "There's no way we can give it to them Potter, no way." Draco looked at him with deepened eyes. The guilt in them so potent that it spoke to Harry. Harry looked back at them, indifferently, he saw that look so many times, but he knew why Draco had it now.

"No one said anything about surrendering the object, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said evenly. "What is it?"

Draco looked anguished, as if he'd give anything to be able to get up and run. Harry looked down at his partchment. "It's a staff, it allowed Voldemort to control dementors." Draco's voice was cool, but not calm, in fact, Harry felt his distinct panic. "Look, I know I was wrong to keep it, but I-"

Harry held up his hand and charmed the partchment to go find Ron. He would have to argue with Ron later on his thoughts. He looked directly into Malfoy's deep grey eyes and gave him a soft warm grin. Draco was taken aback by this. He also noted how much the man reminded him of Albus Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, if you were on trial and subject to my judgement, which you are not, we can safely say, I see your point." Draco stared and Harry steepled his hands and rested his elbows against the table. Now Draco blinked a few times. He didn't just remind him of Dumbledore. He sounded like him too. "It is safe to say that we should definitely move quickly. I have a plan." A knock came at the door. Harry turned and unlocked it so Ron could join them.

"No Harry, No, No, and no again." Ron's face was screwed up in amazement or frustration Draco couldn't tell.

"Ron, we haven't a choice here." Harry looked down at his knees and collected his thoughts. "If I don't do this personally, first, too many questions, second, no one is nearly as expirienced as you or I at dueling dark wizards."

"But-" Ron interupted.

"There isn't another way, a child's life is at stake my friend. We have to move quickily." He turned to face Draco. "Do we have permisson to access your vault with the artifacts?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, his eyes traveling up to weasely's. "Then we should start out." He looked to Ron. "Everything on that sheet should help set you up. While I am gone, with Mr. Malfoy, you're in charge Ron." Draco spoke up at those words.

"Excuse me, did you say, you and I?" Draco's mouth slacked a bit in shock.

"Yes, since you know these people well, I figured you would be a great insight." Harry's warm expression was too like Dumbledore. Draco's face retured to the table top.

"Alright." Draco said in understanding.

"Then it's settled." Harry looked over to Ron, "Well, you wanted something to talk to Hermione about." Harry smiled evily. Ron sneered in anger. "If there is nothing further to be done here?" Harry looked as both men shrugged. "Then Mr. Malfoy, we need to go to my home, there are some things I will need before I can make any kind of journey."

The three men parted ways and Harry felt for Ron who would now have a hell of a day of explaining away Harry's disapearence without revealing the nature of his sudden leave. He watched Draco, shoulders slumped, face toward the floor, he wasn't at all the same man he remembered. Draco was thinking the same thing as they walked to Harry's floo in his office. Draco felt the eyes of all the wizards and witches on him as they walked together.

They entered the office and Harry reached into a rather small sack and retrieved floo powder. Draco walked up beside him and just about as they entered the floo, Draco stopped him by the wrist.

"Why are you helping me?" Draco asked him, his eyes down cast, voice full of gratefulness, but feeling as though he didn't deserve it.

"When this is over Malfoy, you ask me, I will tell you." Harry's voice was calm and they both walked into the floo.  
"Home!" Harry shouted and then the floo was empty.

End Chapter 2 A/N: Man, I am a machine. These chapters just seem to write themselves. Looks at his bloody fingertips Well ok, not all by themselves. A couple of things. Harry will not sound like Harry for the early part of this story, he's older now, he's got an official head at the auror office, so he will sound really kind of unemotional for awhile, this will change. Also, Draco is a broken soul who has never fully healed nor forgiven himself for the things that happened during the war. He loves his son, he's lived his life to make sure his son never goes through what he went through. Lucius and Narcissa live in Germany, they were visting family in the first chapter for the winter holiday, otherwise they aren't around the manor. Their relationship with Draco is very strained as you'll see in later chapters.

Please review and let me know what you like so far. 


	3. Once Enimies

3

Harry and Draco both exited the floo, though Draco hung back behind Harry so adequite warning could be given of his accompaniment. Harry stepped forward and took of his robes. They stood in a decent sized kitchen with gray marble floors and white cuppboards. Ginny was doing the dishes by magic and watching out a window as her children played some form of game that required Albus to be tied to a tree. She turned her head over her shoulder to say hello and stopped at Malfoy's eyes, downcast and out of place.

"You didn't say anything about guests Harry, you know how I feel about surprises." She said sweetly, as if it were no problem, but she wanted him to remember for next time. Harry sat down at a large oak table and motioned for Draco to also have a seat. Draco obeyed, he didn't understand what he was doing here, he wanted more than anything to find his son. He let out an agonized breath.

"Gin, this is work." Harry said calmly, "There are a few things I need and then, I need your silence on the matter." Ginny turned around and leaned up against ths sink, carful not to let her dishwashing be interupted. She looked at both men, then at her husband. She thought of many of the reasons they could have been there but none were what Harry said next. "Malfoy's son has been kidnapped." Her eyes filled with shock. "I need to go with him personally to get the boy back, Gin." Harry's words were direct and to the point. Draco didn't move his gaze in any direction, catching anyone's gaze he felt was a bad idea.

"Why you darling?" Ginny asked, voice confused and high. She looked at Malfoy, who seemed oddly keen on avoiding either of their eyes. Harry sighed. He knew his next words were not for Draco's ears.

"Would you excuse us Draco?" Harry said gently, he stood up from the table and walked over to Ginny, making sure to keep his movements soft and easy toward her so that he wouldn't arouse her weasely temper. Draco moved from the room in stealthly silence. Harry took a deep breath an blew it out to set his body for what he may have to defend. "You know his situation Ginny, he has no allies in the wizengamot and nevermind the ministry. He would be eaten alive by his enemies if this got out." Harry looked at her eyes, she seemed to be thinking it over. "You know it's true, despite my testimony on his behalf, several people still belive he is evil, or atleast guilty of some kind of crime. Some might enjoy this as a chance to see him pay, even if he'd done nothing."

"Isn't he guilty?" Ginny said, her mind clearly latching on to that word.

"He was our age Gin, he had no idea what he'd gotten into." Harry's words were warm and coaxing more than fact.

"Harry-" She started only to be silenced by Harry pressing a finger to her lips.

"Gin, I want you to go look into his eyes, if after that, you say I shouldn't help and leave him to the wolves, so be it. Harry had seen Draco's eyes and found them empty of all the pride and feelings of being better than everyone, replaced with saddness and deep guilt. Harry had struggled to see that and not react. He only hoped that was what ginny would see. He didn't have any other way of pulling her heart strings to make sure he could keep it queit.

The truth Draco knew as he stood against the front of the house, was that Harry was probably helping him because of his son being in danger. He figured that Harry was reassuring his wife that he held no personal like for the blonde. Draco didn't have any misgivings about the fact that every wizard and witch in the greater countryside knew of him and like most high society, despised him and hoped he suffered. He wasn't really bitter, he had the strange sensation that that's just how it was supposed to end up, he was supposed to suffer. He absently rubbed his wrist that bore the mark, he hid it, but it didn't mean that he didn't think about it nearly everyday, driving himself crazy over the difficult memories it forced him to relive. He closed his eyes, it was about Scorpious now, not him. He hoped that his son would not have to suffer too badly and that Harry could convince his wife that his son needed help.

"Mister?" A smallish boy that looked much like Harry pulled on his sleeve. Draco loooked at him. He gave the warm smile he felt was called for and spoke in an equally warm tone of voice.

"Yes?" He asked gently. His thoughts forgotten in the interuption.

"Aren't you Scorpious' Dad?" The boy asked softly, his eyes bright and curious.

"Yes I am." Draco said, not changing his tone.

"I have something of his, I wanted to give it back before the holiday, but I forgot." The boy hurriedly said, "Will you wait right here?" Draco nodded to the boy, who then bolted into the house. As he did however, he accidently ran into his mother, he was coming out the door. A brief yelp of sorry was heard and then Draco saw the woman emerge from the house. He didn't meet her gaze as she steped out. He could tell she'd come to see him from the tension that seemed to burst forth when she stepped from the threshold.

Then, she just stood there, watching him. He caught himself spying her from the side of his right eye. He wanted anything than another gaze of judgement, presumed guilt, real or imagined by him had nearly driven him crazy. He'd sought treatment in france about three years after the war was over. The people, though safe from Voldemort seemed unwilling to give him any peace, always looking at him as if he were some kind of monster. It was this that had caused his parents to leave for Germany, unable to live normal lives as they imagined them, never again to be accepted by high society. Draco was young and proud, or stupid. He spent the next several years as a recluse, never doing much except donating to causes and sometimes arguing on behalf of some poor witch or wizard in front of the wizengamot.

The truth was, his wife had been his nurse during his breakdown. He had seen more death than most who had just simply judged him. The cold empty acusing eyes always seemed to find him as if he'd been the one to curse them. He remembered them all twenty-five men women and yes, two children. He didn't know why he'd married her. She'd never asked him for more than his trust. He'd married her because she'd been the only one who stopped the dreams that haunted him and caused him to wake up screaming. She'd given him Scorpious and in grand fashion, after nearly eight years, his parents came back into his life. He wished in bitterness that they hadn't ever been his parents as he rubbed the mark again.

He was shocked out of his thoughts when a boy, burst forth from the door bumping his mother again and apologizing again. "Here you go Mr. Malfoy." The boy handed him a worn sweatshirt and another scarf, a plain green one that Draco's mother had made Scorpious for his fifth birthday. "I ripped my old flying shirt and so scorp, he gave me th-" Draco touched the top of the boy's head softly, his features warm and a distant smile on his features. Ginny was frozen in quiet amazement. She had never seen Draco's features ever this geniune.

"What's your name son?" He asked, his eyes melting a bit of their cold blank gaze.

"Ummmm...Albus!" The boy said nervously.

"Well Albus, I will sure tell him you want to get that back to him, but how about you hold on to that until I can bring him to pick it up?" Draco's eyes were soft and gentle. Ginny was feeling a tightness in her chest.

"Ok, but Mr. Malfoy, how come he hasn't sent me an owl yet? he said he would as soon as he could." The boy's eyes were searching him painfuly and Ginny was about to step in, when he spoke.

"He is a bit busy with the whole family, but I will have him write you as soon as I get back, ok?" Draco looked in pain to anyone that might be looking, Ginny was breaking down.

"Thanks." The boy said excitedly and ran back into the house.

Draco leaned back up against the side of the house and let out a painful sigh. Ginny stepped to the front of him and pressed a hand to his cheek, which caused him to open his eyes and stare directly down into hers. She couldn't look for more than a few seconds before she pulled away. "Draco, he'll get your son back, I know he will." She seemed as though she might cry to Draco, who felt alarmed at this prospect, he didn't deal well with weeping and he didn't do well with emotions period.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter." He said, unable to bring himself to treat her as an equal to him, she wasn't weasel, she wasn't Ginny, she was someone he owed respect for even allowing him into her home with no deep sense of objection. She looked as though she wanted to admonish him for not calling her Ginny, but she didn't want to see his eyes again, she turned and walked into the house.

Harry worked at gathering some items for what he guessed would be quite a trip. He looked around his office for anything he might be forgeting and laughed as he realized his office looked alot like Ron's bedroom at the burrow. Ginny never came in and he was sort of glad now, he was very embaressed by the chaos which consumed the space. He located the small pendant he'd been searching for. He only needed to make sure Hermione still had the globe that George had made. It was a way to make an instant port key whenever he touched the pendant and chanted the words George had instructed, Ron and Hermione could use the globe as a port key to wherever he was. George was a jokester by trade, despite losing fred, but he was also a very gifted inventer of magic.

Harry surveyed the chaos of his office one last time and decided he couldn't locate anymore useful things for their journey. He left, made his way into the kitchen and James was standing there with his mum, she looked shell shocked. Harry knew she must have spoken with Malfoy.

"James?" Harry called softly. The boy made his way over to where his father was across the kitchen. Harry put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Son, I am going away for some days now. Very hush hush stuff, you remember what I said about that work right son?" The boy nodded. "Good, I want you to help your mum as much as you can and take care of your sister and brother." James nodded again. Harry gave his shoulder a pat. "Good boy." He looked at his wife. "Gin, I don't know how easy it will be to stay in contact, but Ron should be in touch with me." She walked over to him and they kissed softly.

"Becareful." She said into his shoulder when she hugged him

"I will love." Harry said softly. He smiled at James who was making gaging faces behind him.

Harry put on his aurors robes and strode from the house. He was looking forward to field work, he knew Ron would be extremely jealous. He had no choice however in the matter of leaving Ron behind, in most cases, the auror office would require red tape and such to be tackled and that could take a day and a half, but in truth Harry was more afraid that without Ron there, the office would fall into chaos and people who'd been seeking his seat of power would use it, perhaps to their own advantages. Harry wished sometimes that voldemort had survived, at least that way, he knew who the enemies might be.

He said goodbye to Albus and Lilly, who looked sad that he would be away on the rare holiday they got to be together. Draco remembered with guilt how much he loved to go home and spend time with his family when it came time for the holiday. Harry finally turned to him and walked toward him. Draco was entranced, this was of course the most famed and indeed accomplished wizard of his time. He seemd to make the world move around him rather than walk and Draco had to shake his head free of the stupid notion quickly as he was clapped softly on the shoulder.

"Ready?" Harry said, his face determined.

"I Know that it's a crime scene, but is there a way to get into my home?" Draco asked, not looking into Harry's eyes.

"Sure, but you can't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to do that kind of thing." Harry thought he saw Draco grimmace or smile, with that, they appirated to Malfoy Manor. Harry wasn't shocked by the surroundings, having been here years ago. "Ok, what do we do now?" Harry asked.

Draco was frozen. "Someone's here." Draco's words were like a snake, hissed and sharp. Harry drew his wand in an instant. Draco did the same, though his hand shook with fear. Harry took note of that. He moved his eyes from Malfoy to the gate and wondered how Draco knew someone was there.

Harry lept back in surprise when a man seeming fell out of thin air at Draco's feet. Draco's expression was one of recogniton and shock. "Ted, Teddy Nott?" Draco's breath was caught as he too had been surprised. There was blood rushing from the man's body as if it had somewhere to get to before it dried. Draco knelt down and looked at the man with deep adoration or sorrow, Harry couldn't tell.

"I tried to-" The man spoke. "So sorry Draco-" He seemed to be forcing his words out and causing more blood to push out of what Harry hand now assumed was a gaping wound on his back. "I couldn't-he's a good boy Draco-" Then his body shook and Draco seemed unable to move. Harry saw tears move down his face. "I tried to stop them but-" And that was the last word he ever spoke, his eyes wide, his chest still, walkway soaked in blood.

"Oh god, Teddy, Teddy, please." Draco's pleas were painful. He didn't make any move to touch the man, but he wanted to close the eyes, they seemed to find him, just like the others, except these seemed to be apologizing and Draco finally pulled away from their gaze and stood up. "Potter," He said in an icy tone. "I don't care about anything of the law you protect. They have my son, I will get him back, even if it means I have to kill them all to do it."

Harry didn't say a word, he knew that whoever had done this would regret it deepily.

End Chapter 3 A/N: You guys are awesome. I am trying to make this as canon as possible without being too strict on myself. This is going to be abosolutely DH compliant while making some minor adjustments to suit my needs. Draco's story will be told in the next few chapters and Harry's career will be discussed. Draco still wants to know why Harry helps him when the old gaurd and people from the war still hate him. They have also figured out how to remove the dark mark, so why does Draco still carry his?

'Cry of the guilty' is next up. Please review. 


	4. Cry of the guilty

4

Harry was glum as he set his things on the dusty bed in the run down inn. They had left Theodore Nott's body in front of Malfoy's home and Ron had done a masterful job at taking care of it. Harry could only imagine what the prophet would have said on the matter. Draco was another story however, he was quiet and kept to himself unless invited to contribute to Harry's ideas on where to find Goyle and the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry didn't understand Draco's lack of action at all, this was his son after all and Harry found the man's attitude or lack of enthusiasm disappointing.

He looked at the surroundings and thought of many worse places they could have stayed, his many undercover operations with Ron had always meant he looked forward to his warm bed at home with Ginny. He never slept much on these kinds of investigations either, always afraid that he might miss his window to catch a dark wizard or criminal that would break down a syndicate. He felt himself oddly distracted by Draco on this particular fact finding adventure. He had watched the man for the last three days since they had come to the Chidyre city, where Harry could hopefully track some information. He knew even for Goyle, coming to Chidyre was a must for anyone up to something. However, he couldn't concentrate with Draco being so, well, down.

He had watched him in pure curiosity the first day. He was calm, but very contained an didn't speak many words except to acknowledge Harry's presence or questions. Draco didn't really sleep despite trying to give Harry the feeling that he was. The swollen puffy dark circles spoke volumes, but it was his walk that bothered Harry the most. Draco had grabbed a grey traveling cloak and a long knotted branch with a crudely fashioned handle that made it look like an old man's walking staff. He watched Draco's walk, it looked burdened, broken, he found himself unable to accept that this man, a man who had once carried himself with such deep pride and snobbery that Harry had hated him, seemed unable to bear the weight of his own shoulders.

He didn't speak with Draco until he got out of his shower and looked at Draco across the room. The man stared at his feet in some form of deep concentration. Harry shook off this notion and spoke.

"We should get some dinner at the pub." Harry said as he started to dress not caring if Draco saw.

"Alright." Draco replied in an almost empty breath. Harry swung his own plain black cloak over himself and pulled up the hood, this would be the third night he and Draco had spent time at the pub trying to track down someone who might know about what happened. Harry was sure that if it did come up, the information would be legit since part of Ron's staying behind was to make sure this didn't get out.

Harry walked behind Draco and locked their room up after checking to make sure he had his wand in the best possible position in his robes should he need to draw it. He hated dealing with the people here, common scum and career criminals, but part of him knew it was necessary and part of him liked the looks of fear he could elicit when he didn't wear his hood up. He walked behind Draco, looked at his almost crippled way of walking, afraid that the man might fall at any moment and be seriously hurt. Luckily the Pub was not too far down the road from the inn, the smell of food and tobacco smoke drawing them in.

Harry again checked for his wand as they entered the Pub. Draco didn't say a word but sat on a free stool at the bar and ordered a drink so quietly that Harry was surprised when the barkeep responded and brought him his usual fire whiskey. Harry took a hard look around the room. He wanted to make sure that no one could ambush him, he could tell from Malfoy's state that he'd be no help if some form of fight did break out. He was satisfied that he could keep track of the crowd after a few passes with his eyes hidden under the shadow of his black hood. He sat next to Malfoy and ordered his own food.

They sat there in silence and Harry caught himself watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. Then soon it became long stares of curiosity. If Draco had sensed them, he made no mention to Harry about it as he picked at a plain turkey sandwich that didn't look very inviting to Harry. They must have been there an hour or so when a rather loud group of poorly keep wizards entered the pub and Harry looked at them with curiosity.

Harry knew the man in the center of the group as Tyyran. A man who had avoided a sentence in Azkaban for performing dark magic on muggles, by selling out all of his accomplices. He was surprised the man was still alive to tell the truth. Harry winced at the fact that his worn and very dirty features reminded him of his godfather before he'd been freed from Azkaban. He turned back around so as not to draw attention to himself. He saw Draco seemed to be lost in his own thoughts at the moment.

Harry sat and ordered another drink as a curtousey to the barkeep. He knew the man, he was an ex-auror, quit when someone questioned his methods and ruined a few of his most difficult cases because of it. Harry had learned a great deal from him on how to survive deep cover operations. As he was thinking of all his connections to this place over the last few years, the men, now seated behind him were speaking loudly and laughing.

"Did you see in the prophet that that Malfoy fella has got a chance in the polls?" One said chuckling.

"Nah, they don't much like his kind do they, the ministry and all them?" Another said a wicked grin on his lips.

"He's got more to worry about than that from what I heard." Tyyran said with a deep sense of satisfaction on his lips. Harry listened hard. He eyed Draco with a sideways glance, he was saying something to his plate, his features strained, but unreadable.

"Heard some of his old friends came knocking for him." Tyyran's words were cold and slimy. "They took his boy. From what I heard, he's got no friends or nothin' They'll probably just kill the kid. They said he's just been crying the whole time askin for his mommy."

Suddenly Harry became very aware of Draco when the man thumped his staff with a loud bang on the wood of the floor. Harry had thought that meant Draco would get up, but then the staff shook violently as if it was rocking on ice. Then Harry saw that Draco's entire left arm was shaking violently. He watched in shock as the man let the staff drop with a clatter onto the floor and cradled his arm as if gravely injured. He was too shocked to do anything as he saw Draco's face give a deep look of distress.

"Don't please, not here." Draco's voice was weak, his arm seemed to make his whole body shake violently now. "Fuck!" Then the room, now fully focused on the man who'd made the ruckus saw the man's skin erupt in red and grey magic. It pushed outward from his skin and shattered several mugs and moved tables. Draco tried in vain to contain his magic, but Harry could see he was losing his grip completely now as the pulses that burst from his body became more solid and destructive.

Harry grabbed his wand and went with the only idea that came to him. He didn't like the idea, but he didn't have much choice seeing how Draco's magic was already this violent, he doubted he could risk attempting to grab him physically. He muttered a Dark Arts spell he'd learned while on a mission in Scotland, he only hoped that Draco's magic would not react negatively to it. He pointed the wand at the right side of his head just at the side of his eye.

His pupils turned completely dark as a starless sky and then, as he felt them burn into Draco's head, he gave a command. 'Sleep' Harry stood up instantly as he felt Draco's mind disconnect itself from reality for sleep. He pulled the man against him and then picked him up the way one might a woman who had fainted to carry her to her room. Harry used his magic to push off his hood and reveal his identity. Several gasps were heard as he eyed them all, still with fully darkened pupils.

"I have to see to my friend here." Harry said commanding respect with his tone. "However, none of you are in interest to me, you may go." He turned now, Draco's limp form draped in his arms. "Except you, Tyrran." Harry muttered a spell and Tyyran gave a yelp as a chain of magic clasped his wrist. "You will not leave until I return." Harry turned again, this time to the barkeep. "Sorry Gaudin." He said gently. "Send me a bill will you?" Harry smiled and then turned to look at his captive as the people had poured out leaving just the man of Harry's interest looking put off. "Watch him, if he moves, hurt him." Then with no more words, he walked from the pub back to the hotel with Draco now pressed against his chest.

To say Harry was shocked by this display would have only been half true. He'd seen wizards and witches who lost control of their magic like that before. He had been on a few assignments where particularly powerful people had to be detained in St. Mungos. When someone lost control like that, it almost always had to do with some form of mental anguish that remained uncured. He at least understood part of Malfoy's actions that last few days, he must have been fighting his own magic from escaping. He looked down at the vulnerable form of Draco Malfoy in his arms and couldn't begin to guess at the man before him, the boy he knew was long gone.

When he got Draco to their room, he laid the man down and took the spell off of his eyes. He blinked in pain, he'd have a nasty headache for a few hours now, but it was better than letting a whole pub get destroyed. He sat on the bed, not willing to let Draco wake up alone and possibly disoriented from the sudden attack on his mind. Harry watched the man sleep, sitting on his own bed. It was early enough in the evening that Gaudin wouldn't feel to put out if he had to keep Harry's suspect occupied.

Draco woke about forty-five minutes later and didn't look very rested. He looked at Harry, who stared back, but almost through him as if he held a universe of knowledge in his head. He sat up and squinted, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened Potter?" He asked knowing full well the answer as his brain checked in that it remembered. He didn't wait for Harry to respond. "My magic, it got out of control-" Draco gulped forcing fear down at Harry's stone expression, his hands pressed together at his fingertips as Dumbledore might do. Draco didn't find this comforting however, he felt like Harry was judging him. "I should have told you-" Draco sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and now shared the same position as Harry, as if they were mirror opposites.

"I'm crazy Potter." Draco had no wish to fight the truth. Harry might as well know, it didn't matter now, only his son mattered. He swallowed again. "I mean, I have terrible nightmares about you know who and my life during those-" He closed his eyes and shivered. Harry watched, his gaze unreadable, but attentive. "I got treatment in France when these attacks started happening. I couldn't go anywhere in Brittan, people knew of my past, they would've refused to help, but I knew I was too dangerous to keep-" He cut himself off again. "My wife she was my nurse there, she helped me, but now she-" He was shaking again. Harry kept alert. "I don't have a way of controlling this Potter." His face screwed up in frustration.

"Why do you still carry the mark?" Harry's words caught Draco by surprise.

"What?" Draco's jaw slacked.

"We can remove the mark. Why do you still have it, don't you think people would be more likely to help you if you didn't Carry the mark?" Harry's expression remained impassive, his fingertips touching.

"It helps me remember them." Draco's eyes fell to his feet.

"Who?"

"The people I helped kill, the brother and sister." Draco's face screwed up in great pain.

"Tell me." Harry's words were warm and coaxing, oddly, he thanked Hermione for suggesting he take some psychology and counseling as part of his training, he began to employ some of the basics here, with his old rival.

"It was just after You-know-who took the ministry." Draco's breathing became tense and Harry increased his alertness. "I was ordered to go with Yaxley and his gang to hunt mudbloods. I didn't want to go, but I, I knew that he wouldn't let me skip out on another assignment, so I did my best to stay out of the way. I didn't kill anyone, not really." Draco sucked in his breath and tried to relaxed his tenseness. "We were in a park and the mudbloods and muggles were running as the Death Eaters swarmed." Harry thought he heard Draco choke back a sob. "Well, it was a shock when someone shot magic at us through some trees and hit some of us." Draco adjusted uncomfortable as he continued, looking at his feet. "They were yelling at me, asking who did it. I was frightened, I didn't know what I should do, so I just pointed."

Harry didn't like where this could be going, but Draco had to be the one to stop it. He watched the man who now rested his head in his hands and was weeping, deeply and sorrowfully. "God, I didn't know they were children, I didn't know." Draco's pleas were like knives of guilt in Harry's chest. Draco was yet another victim that He, Harry, hadn't saved. "They were a sister and brother. I can't take it off, I can't forget them. I didn't know."

Draco was in such full blown hysterics when Harry stood up and approached the bed that he didn't even jump at the feel of Harry's arms slipping around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I should have helped you, you were innocent, I should have done more. I am so sorry Draco." Harry knew he couldn't hear him, because Draco continued sobbing into his chest.

"They were just children, I didn't know."

"You were innocent."

Harry didn't know how long he stood there with Draco hugging him, but it felt like forever. He had someone to see now. So he gently coaxed Draco to drink a sleep potion. He had some guilt to expunge and a suspect to heap it on, it was time to play the game of bad auror. A man's sanity and a boy's life hung in the balance.

End Chapter 4 A/N: So now that you know Draco's secret and the fact that Harry isn't exactly a play nice law man, how do you like it so far? Look forward to the next chapter where we discover the real reason behind Scorpius' kidnaping. Harry isn't to happy when the 'Real Story' is told. Please review. 


	5. The Real Story

5

Harry was already feeling guilty long before this, if he was honest, he had never considered Draco a person. He was only an enemy, no one like him deserved any definition he had told himself. He had seen the boy in the tower and then the man in the tower, they weren't anything that Harry understood. He felt his chest clinch up and he had to breath several times before entering the pub, his face angry, his features tired.

"Tyyran!" Harry growled the words through his teeth. Harry watched as the man looked up from his drink as if he was completely innocent. Harry sneered. Only Gaudin, the barkeep had remained, they had the pub all to themselves. Harry took a seat on the otherside of Tyyran and looked at a man who was dirty but defined and definitely could command respect, it must have been that reason, Harry had thought, that he was still alive.

"So?" Tyyran smiled looking at his shot glass which still had amber liquid in it. "You want to know what I know?" Tyyran smiled again, this time as if in deep thought. "Potter, I like you, you're a very fair man." He looked Harry dead in the face. "I will tell you what I know, I ask nothing in return." Harry didn't have to search the man's features he knew the man was telling the truth.

"Why?" Harry said coldy. Tyyran made no move to signify distress at this question, but his eyes gave an odd sparkle.

"Because, I may be an abosolutely horrid man, as you might put it, but I have children Mr. Potter." Tyyran drain the rest of his drink and set the glass down against the table, wincing as it burned his throat. "These men are death eaters, atleast they claim to be." Harry noticed that the man seemed very determined to avoid his gaze. "I don't know them by name, they hide well under their cloaks, they needed my services to move someone. They seemed very afraid, like they needed to do it quickly." Harry watched as Tyyran continued to fidget. "They said that they were afraid they would be tracked by aurors. The story didn't fit after I saw what they were transporting."

"Get to the point." Harry's voice was violently sharp.

"I didn't question it, but I didn't like it either." Tyyran gazed to his right out a window where the stars showed their light on his warn face. "I stayed once we reached our destination, it took two days, but eventually, I discovered who the kid was. I was shocked, I was amazed at their audacity." Tyyran's features weakened. "I told him he would be alright before I left."

"How touching of you." Harry glared bitterly at the man, but suddenly lost the anger he had at him.

"Potter, these new death eaters, they're dangerous, they've killed and moved against the ministery. I heard them talking. Kidnaping Draco Malfoy's son was essential to their plan." He finally looked into Harry's eyes.

"Why is that?" Harry said, now nearly as curious as he was disgusted.

"Because they knew you'd come for him." Tyyran's eyes were pierceing deep.

"They can't possibly-" Harry bit out in fighting the deep agony that had slipped like fingers over his heart.

"But they do, and you're here. You are with Malfoy yes?" Harry's head sank. "They know you'd be the one they needed to topple, they also know that Malfoy has no allies in the ministery and that you'd be the only one he could ask for help. This was all a plot to draw you out." Harry ran his hands through his hair and cursed under his breath.

"Draco thought it was because he had something they wanted." Harry almost groaned the words, feeling more guilt rush against his shoulders.

"You are what they want, if they can knock you out of the way, there isn't anyone with the power to stand against them." And Tyyran breathed out. "You have to go, you have to help the kid."

Harry Pounded his fist on the table. "I know that you son of a bitch." Then he looked at him dead in the face. "How did you know to find me here?" His eyes were deadly. Then he drew his wand and Tyyran cringed, he knew what was coming. "No more questions Harry muttered very quietly and pointed the wand at his eyes. When he opened them Tyyran shriveled at the utter blackness of them.

"Your thoughts, your memories, I want them!" Harry snapped. Then he felt the fire start as their eyes met. Then the strange sensation of draining the man's thoughts, memories, emotions, specific to the kidnapping. He felt his mind fill, this wasn't an ordinary memory search, it was much more violent and often left the person without a conheirent thought for several minutes, making him effectively a zombie. Harry shuddered as his mind pushed against a memory of a frightened boy trapped in a cage. A dirty man spoke softly to him. Then another memory of the same man, frightened and running for his life. Harry knew that Goyle was the one giving chase as he watched Tyyran fall, he held his breath as if he were the one on the ground.

'You will find POtter and you will direct him to us!' Goyles words were spoken as if through water and then Harry understood that Goyle had planted an order in the man's mind. His head throbed as he continued to push into thoughts, he held the man against the wall. He heard him whimper, but he didn't care. Then he saw the pub and a desperate Tyyran tried to tell Gaudin what happend, but Goyle's magic somehow bound him only to speak when Harry could hear him. Harry pulled away from the man's mind as he left him to slide to the floor. He took the spell off and threw up.

Gaudin came over to help Harry to a seat. He set a glass of water on the table. Harry was devistated. Then Harry heard the most awful words come from Gaudin as he set a hand against his shoulder. "You must care for him alot, this Draco Malfoy if they thought this would draw you out alone."

"I didn't really, but I should have." Harry felt guilt atack his heart more forcibly than ever. "I have to go." He left the pub, a barkeep confused, a man's mind raped.

Harry couldn't avoid going to the Inn for long, it was winter and he hadn't dressed properly for a walk. He came in as quiet as possible. He heard Draco moan and he had thought the man woke up when he had come in, but when no voice came to him, he continued his trek inside. He sat on the side of his bed looking at a sleeping Draco, who looked to be having a distressing dream. Harry watched captivated by how Draco, an obviously tortured soul had lived so long with no one in the world being his friend, except perhaps his wife.

Harry stood up and approached the man's bed and pulled the blanket more securely over his body. When Draco stirred slightly, he jerked his hand away and stared at it as if it were new to him. He felt pity, or was it more, he didn't understand it, he decided to push the thoughts away as he streched out on his own bed. He was unaware of just how tired he was until his head hit the pillow.

He didn't escape in his dreams either, however. He traveled the long spiral staircase, he knew where it led. He hadn't had this dream in years. Draco was at the top of the tower staring out into the night sky. Harry heard him, he was crying, This Draco never had aged a day in Harry's mind since their time at Hogwarts. He walked slowly to the boy's side.

"Draco?" He called as he came to the boy's side, seeing the tears escaped swelled red eyelids. "Draco, why are you crying?" Harry said softly, not daring to touch him in any way.

"Do you really want to know?" Draco's voice was cold and almost instantly, all trace of tears and vunerability was gone. "Does the golden boy really want to know the truth?" Draco smirked, but his eyes were still closed as he turned to Harry.  
Harry gulped and shakily said, "Yes, I want to."

Without warning the boy's hands shot up around Harry's neck, but he wasn't choking him, no, it was worse. Harry tried to remind himself it was a dream as he felt Draco's fingers pierce his flesh. The fingers grabbed his neck bone. Harry was terrified. He looked as Draco smiled at him.

"Now you won't look away." Draco's voice was angry and bitter. Harry tried to close his eyes, he tried to calm down. "LOOK POTTER, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" The words boomed in his ears and he wanted it to stop, then the eyelids opened, to reaveal nothing. Harry was horrified, he looked at two completely empty eye sockets. The eyeless Draco smiled as though he could see Harry's reaction to it. "Now, the truth potter, you can't pretend not to see it now!" And those words were an icy whisper against his flesh.

Then the empty eyeholes pierced his brain. Then he was in a small room at hogwarts. He watched Draco hitting someone with a whipping spell, but he couldn't see who. Again, this Draco was crying. Two figures stood at his sides. Harry knew them as the Carrows. Harry watched as Draco whipped again and then pulled back.

"Please don't make me hit him again, he's so, I just-" Harry burned in trapped state. He watched as the Carrows laughed at Draco, who had now slumped to his knees and was shaking. "Please, just beat me instead, don't ask me to do this any more."

Harry watched as the scene moved forward it seemed several minutes. Draco was throwing up by a crate in the room. He was so near Harry, Harry thought he could smell him, feel his pain, then his neck exploded in pain as fingers forced him to look. "I'm sorry N-" Draco said, but before he could finish, Harry was in a park. He was beside Draco. He saw the terror on the boy's face as a spell burned past them an nearly hit Yaxley. Harry knew where this was going.

"NO Draco, don't make me see, please, I can't, stop it! Stop it!" He was panicking, he tried to wake up, but the fingers seemed to keep his eyes from shutting. He watched as Draco pointed Yaxley to two figures running away from the direction of the spell. Draco raised his hand and pointed it, shaking. Yaxley muttered the killing curse. Harry saw the two children slump to the ground. Then the scene went forward a few hours and Draco had come back, he wanted to survey the battlefield. He wanted to know what he had done. Harry watched as this small, skinny boy bent down, tears streaming down his face as he embraced the girl against his chest.

"No please, I-" Harry fought with all his might.

"LOOK AT IT!" Draco's voice shouted. Harry didn't have a choice anyway. He watched as Draco dug them a grave, he marked it with something and then began to say something in another language that Harry didn't know. He stood up and Harry could see the emptiness in his eyes. Harry couldn't turn away now, it wasn't fair. He'd condemned Draco for his actions in school, but he saw how wrong he was.

Then the Dream changed, so did the eyeless Draco. He spoke softly and no longer did he force Harry to watch the scene in front of him. Harry was in the great Hall of Hogwarts again. He watched as several kids seemed to be picking on Draco, but something was off. The words the children were speaking began to hit his ears like raindrops. Harry watched as the boy slumped down further and futher in his seat from their taunts.

"What is this?" Harry asked his guide.

"My worst nightmare." Draco slumped down to his knees. "My sins aren't his!" Then Harry understood, that must have been Scorpious. "Please." The Draco guide wept. Then Harry watched as the younger Malfoy came over and knelt in front of him and spoke ice cold words.

"I hate you father."

Harry was ice cold and pale at how simple those words were to say. He wanted to say something before the moment passed, but then, with a violent jerk of his body, he woke up. Draco was still asleep when Harry collected his senses, but he heard soft cries coming from him. Harry tried desperately to stop them, but tears came and he, as he had learned to do long ago, escaped to the bathroom and slumped to the floor, back pressed up against the wall, he pulled his knees up against himself and he wept. Like a child who'd lost a best friend.

He knew the most important fact of the nightmare was that it was somehow all true. He had taken some of Draco's most private thoughts when in his head back in the auror office, They must have been looming around his head. The eyes had bothered him the most, he knew what they sybolized. Draco's eyes were gone. Windows to the soul, but Draco believed his soul was gone. Harry didn't need Draco to blame him, he already blamed himself.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to no one. He'd failed Draco so many times. And now, he'd gotten the man's son kidnapped because they wanted to get to him. Harry felt himself gag and then heave. He couldn't live with himself.

End Chapter 5 A/N: The path through guilt is taken by Harry. Harry will soon have to admit alot of things to Draco. They catch up to Goyle and crew. Harry learns just how far Draco will go for his son. 


	6. Stop, Drop, Kill

6

Harry watched Draco getting dressed as he was also gathering his clothes up. He was not even realizing that he was entranced until he missed his pack with a pair of shirts. Harry was amazed at Draco's form, he was tall, but almost female in build, his pale flesh glowed in the early morning light. Harry suddenly realized he wasn't breathing, then Draco bent down to grab his boxers and exposed his well formed backside to Harry, who then had to look away. He was flushed, he only hoped Draco didn't notice his transgression. Harry was disappointed when Draco was dressed, then, he was confused by his awkward sexual thoughts and with the fact that they invovled Malfoy.

Draco walked by Harry once he was dressed and whispered in the man's ear on his way to the bathroom. "You really shouldn't stare, it's very rude." Harry gawked in suprise. "Don't leave your mouth open like that, a dementor could kiss you." Draco said then made his way into the bathroom, leaving Harry deepily confused by him.

Harry composed himself quickly and began the short process of recall of Tyyran's memories so he could know which area they needed to head to. He still had a soft headache from having invaded the man's mind, he would have felt guilty, but he didn't have time for such sentiment. He grabbed a map from his own pack on his bed and began to plot their journey, if this was indeed a plot to draw him out into the open, he wanted to know the area as well as he could. Draco came back into the room and Harry noticed that his walk was more pronounced and determined, that was a good sign he hoped.

"Are we ready to go?" Harry asked as he picked up his pack and pulled out his broom.

"I am ready." Draco said, his back was to Harry.

Harry checked them out of the inn where they'd been waiting for news for almost four days. Draco was just standing with his arms crossed, looking pissed. Harry smiled recalling something from school. He left his information with the clerk, he knew that he should be careful, but this way, atleast Ginny would get a message about where he was last. He had promised to let her know how things were last night, but he hadn't contacted Ron thanks to Draco's unfortunate outburst. He turned and nodded that his task was complete to Draco, who promptly began to walk out of the office and take out his broom.

"Stay close Draco, we don't want-" Harry started to lecture the way he might over explain to Ron when they were on a mission together. He was promptly cut off by Draco's eyes. Fury burned in them.

"I'm not stupid! I don't need you to hold my hand Potter! And for fuck's sake, would you stop with those pitiful eyes, I don't need your pity, I have enough problems!" Draco's voice was harsh and powerful. Every punctuated Potter made Harry shiver. It always had made him shiver, since they were in school, he didn't know why. Normally, he would have retorted at Draco's words, but he didn't much feel like arguing. A boy was being held captive because of him.

Draco watched as Harry took off, unable to stop the venom that had erupted from him. It seemed that Potter had caused him to have some kind of pride reflex, he'd never said anything so venomus in 20 years. He was angry, but Potter had agreed to help, he should be grateful. He took off after the most famous man, unintimidated.

They must have flown for about 3 hours, they were both tired and numbed from the winter cold. Harry directed them to set down before they got frost bite. They found a nice cliff overseeing a clearing. Harry liked having the high ground on his enemies, if they were to be spotted, they could easily take off as well. He was also glad that they had managed to make such good time. They were almost two thirds of the way to where Tyyran had escaped from.

The cliff had snow on it of course, but Draco made quick work of melting it with a fire spell and making a nice dry area for Harry and he to sit, not too close together. Draco's thoughts were only on his son, he didn't think about his terrible dreams the night before about his son. He had to get to him. He started a fire using wood from a tree just behind them. He warmed himself, trying to keep his fury driving him to his goal.

"Malfoy," Harry spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I need to tell you something about the information I got last night." Draco turned and raised an irritated gaze at his green eyes.

"What?" Draco almost hissed, then cursed himself when he saw Harry flinch.

"They kidnapped your son to get to me." Harry said so indifferently that he almost choked himself for his stupidity.

"What?!" Draco was in shock now.

"The death eaters aren't looking for tools or artifacts Malfoy, they wanted me out in the open, they took the kid to get to-" And Harry couldn't finish, because Draco had closed the distance between them and punched the man squarely in the side of the jaw. He kept punching him.

"MY SON IS GONE BECAUSE OF-" And Draco kept unloading until Harry collapsed onto his knees. "My wife is dead and my son is gone, all because someone wants you?!" Harry cringed at the fury and ice in Draco's voice.

"I'm sorry." Harry hated how that sounded, it was so inadequite for the situation.

Draco's breathing increased, he was beyond furious. Or maybe, he just was glad he could finally vent. "You're sorry Potter?! Sorry?! Sorry is when you- punch break something you fucking- punch twit!" Once Draco had finished his words Harry rose as if unhurt by the physical barrage unleashed by the blonde.

Harry seized Draco by both wrists. "Stop it." He stared into the furious grey eyes. "I didn't ask them to do it Malfoy." And Draco turned away from his gaze, he saw the look of guilt in Harry's eyes. "I am sorry, I don't even understand why they'd think to use you to do it." Harry said honestly. It had been the most confusing thing about the events. Why would Draco be able to draw him out. He had run circles in his mind to think of every angle. He let go of Draco's wrists.

"I do." Draco sighed. "They knew I was vunerable, they couldn't just capture a good friend of yours, you'd have the whole wizarding world behid you." And Harry connected the dots.

"They knew you'd have to come to me, they knew I'd help. Fuck, I am so sorry Malfoy." That's what Tyyran had meant when he said Draco had no allies. The old gaurd and a lot of people still thought Draco had some guilty debts to pay and would have dearly loved to see him suffer. He had realized that part when he agreed to help originally, but he hadn't realized that others might use Draco against him this way. Hell, he might have let Draco suffer, if he hadn't seen how much the man had suffered when he touched his emotions, it would have served him right.

"Potter I-" Draco began.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" Harry whispered

Draco listened hard, there was nothing, he was just about to look at Harry, when the faint pop of someone appirating below them could be heard. Draco wanted to move again, but Harry had again siezed his wrists, not hurting, but more in a calming way.

"Shhhh." Harry said softly, not looking in the blonde's eyes. He was focused in on the sounds of appirating, he heard eight or so, then men began to speak.

"Where is he?" That was Goyle and Draco's eyes lit up in triumph. Harry noticed that his hands had become hot. He looked at Draco who had his eyes closed.

"You know 'im Goyle, he's always with his woman." Another man said. Harry heard Draco mutter an inaudible name.

"Well, he should be here, we need to get to the hideout." Goyle's voice seemed fearful. "I don't see why I can't have been secret keeper for the place this time."

"Because you're an idiot Goyle!" Harry froze, that was Seamus Finnegan.

"No, he's not with his woman anyway, he's with the boy, prolly teachin' im the art of sucking 'is cock." The group as a whole laughed and Harry had no time to react as Draco escaped from his grasp and jumped off the cliff. Harry was so shocked that he froze for several moments, they were atleast one hundred feet up.

Draco was all fury as he descended onto them. He stopped his momentum with a spell off the tip of his wand and bent his knees to soften his landing. His hood and rest of his cloak slapped against the rush of air. As he stopped, he noticed the eight men huddled together and looked at each of them, before droping his hood and unleashing the fury of his gaze onto Goyle.

Goyle looked taken aback to see Draco standing there, but then, abruptly smiled and clapped his hands in a show of excitement. Draco wanted to murder him right there, with no mercy. Goyle spoke.

"What a shame Draco, I expected Potter to be with you." Goyle sneered evily and Draco's fury increased.

"I don't need his help." Draco said cooly. Then he put up his wand, he knew it was dangerous, but he couldn't, not do anything after what they had said. "This isn't a kids' game anymore Goyle." Draco words were loud and commanding. "The Death Eaters are dangerous, you never were smart enough to do yourself any good." Some of the others laughed at that. Goyle wanted to draw his wand, but he was held in place by Draco's eyes. "How could you do something like this now, glory, hope, rise to power?" Draco's eye's turned deadly. "I'd like to know your reason before I kill you." Draco took a step forward and Goyle stepped back.

Harry watched the scene hunched over the side of the cliff, cursing silently. He didn't understand, Draco was a smart man, he knew this was stupid and was puting his son at risk. Harry would watch his back, but he'd be sure and give him a piece of his mind later. He listened to Draco's words, impressed by there confidence and amazed at how he seemed to hold them all at bay.

"My reason was simple Draco, I want a chance to do great things." Goyle seemed unsure of his words and Draco seemed genuinely humored by them, he laughed. Goyle was close to breaking and Draco knew it, it would be time to end this game soon. He made sure to keep his eyes open for anyone else's movement.

"Goyle, Crabbe has more of a chance of doing great things that you do." Draco's words were even and soft.

"CRABBE IS DEAD!" Goyle spat. "Thanks to you." And then, he froze as Draco closed half their distance.

"That was my point." Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Goyle's face, which now seemed unable to decide how to react. "Die!" Draco hissed and a whip of fire wrapped around Goyle's neck and Draco pulled his wand which glowed ferociusly from the spell, the fire roped tightened and Draco heard his neck break.

Harry had been distracted by Draco's attack on Goyle and didn't see another wizard who had moved to attack the blonde until he was almost at Draco's back.

"Draco! LOOK OUT!" Harry shouted and then, he too leapt from the cliff. He squinted as yells and shouts came around him and he saw flashes of magic and Draco slump to the ground. He swore loudly and landed gently, arresting his momentum as Draco had done so impressively.

"SHIT! IT'S POTTER! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry heard someone shout as he knelt beside Draco's crumpled form and started to check it for any sign of what had happened. He breathed a deep sigh when the man groaned bitterly and tried to move.

"That was really stupid Malfoy." Harry said, but his voice was soft and coaxing more than angry. "Can you move?" Harry asked as he hovered over the man.

"I think so." Draco groaned in pain as he stood up. Then he almost fell again and Harry caught him against his shoulder. "Oh shit." Draco groaned. "What have I done?"

Harry didn't have time to debate, they were out in the open, he might be skilled enough to take on five wizards himself, but he doubted he could do so and protect Draco. "Come on," He said softly. "We've gotta get moving before they come back." And he began to scan the area for anything that might help, Draco clutched against his side.

End Chapter 6 A/N: Chapter 7 is already half done, be excited folks, because Draco calls Ron by his first name and Harry will learn about the man he thinks he knows. And Ron asks Draco a good question.

Please Review. 


	7. The Torture of Draco Malfoy

7

Harry kept his senses open. He had luckly found a cave about half a mile back from where they were thanks to his map. He could tell that Draco was weak and as he held the man up, he hightened everything, he knew they were in trouble. He was sweating hard and his breathing was erratic.

"This way." Harry said sharply and Draco moaned as he tried to keep up with Harry's pace despite his injuries.

Harry had finally managed to make it to the cave. Draco's body leaned heavy against his shoulders. He had seen eight, maybe nine wizards in the group. There was however, no sign of Draco's son. He didn't think they would see the boy, but the fact that the boy was bait for Harry didn't make the man feel like this was a normal kidnapping. Harry hadn't seen what struck Malfoy, but from the man's soft groans and inability to carry his own weight suggested he was hurt badly. Harry ignited his wand as the went deeper into the cave, he couldn't help but see the deep grooves of worry on Draco's face as the light from his wand showed them clear as day.

"Here." Harry stated softly and eased Draco down to sitting up against the wall. Harry stepped back in shock as he saw at long trail of blood from Draco's robes seemed to have marked a bloody path to where he now half leaned, half laid. His wand hand seemed to work on it's own as he cleaned up the blood and tried to look over the lump that was Draco's body losing color as he stood there.

"They'll kill him now." Draco's voice was an admission of defeat. "They saw me potter, they saw me. I didn't..." His own frustration and fear, or perhaps his injuries kept him from speaking anymore. Harry sat beside him and began to take off the man's dark grey cloak. Draco groaned like a giant as Harry revealed the source of the blood.

"Draco.." It was the first time since they had been on this journey known eachother that Harry had used his first name. He had shouted it when he saw Draco was about to be struck, but that didn't count. "I won't let anything happen to him." He looked at Draco's torn shoulder and cursed to himself. He could see the tissue was clearly cut all the way to the bone and he was in awe of how Draco had managed on with a wound that awful. He winced to himself as Draco moved causing the wound to open and close like a mouth spilling fresh blood. He didn't have anyway to treat the man lacking familiarity with strong medical magic.

He decided and he knew as he did so that Draco wouldn't object to his friends' their help now. He called his friend's Hermione and Ron. There was no way just to do this themselves anymore. Harry, great as he might be, needed Ron to keep track of the group of wizards and he needed Hermione's medical knowledge. He touched his pendant on his chest an spoke softly.

"RON!" Hermione yelled in suprise. Ron who'd been reading to Rose about her family history didn't jump up imediately, but got up quickly enough not to have his wife bark at him in anger at his lack of alertness to her cries.

"What is it?" Ron came into the study where Hermione had been looking for some lost works and magic. She was disheveled and tired looking, covered in papers. Her finger pointed to a clear crystal globe that glowed red.

"He needs us now Ron, something must have happened." Ron's eyes didn't move from the globe right away. Harry had invented it with the help of George weasely. It was supposed to be used to help those in need get help. He only tested it once however. He never was sure that a portkey could be ingnited this way, but he trusted his brother and Harry.

Hermione fire called Mrs. Weasely and had her take Rose and the rest of the family to the burrow. She didn't like being unable to explain things, but Ron never explained properly what the misson Harry was on was about.

Harry sat against the cave wall and used his magics to hold Draco together until help arrived. He knew it might be awhile. He saw Draco shiver in shock. His skin was now a light shade of blue. His breath came in short jetks. Harry put his cloak over him and pulled him to his body so Draco could exchange bodyheat with him. He almost jerked at how ice cold Draco felt.

"Draco.." This time Harry realized what he had done and stoped to admire the name he had just spoken. "Draco, you need to stay awake now...listen tell me about something..." Harry sounded as if he were speaking to a child. They were older now, but the way they interacted was as children almost.

"About what?" Draco groaned, forcing his eyes open.

"I don't know." Harry said honestly. Then a thought stuck him nearly dumb...he couldn't belive he had not asked this in the week they'd been on this journey together. "Tell me about your son." Harry stroked Draco's hair without realizing it and listened.

Draco didn't talk right away, but he sighed and tried to move closer to the warmth he was feeling. He spoke softly and his breathing relaxed as did his body.

"He's nothing like me." Draco said and odd smile moved across his face. "He's a Griffyndor you know?" Harry's eye's widened. "He's his own man, self assured, sometimes arrogant, but good hearted. I feel so unskilled to be his father." Draco felt a lump in his throat. "I love him though." Tears of agony worked their way from his eyes. "Maybe this is my fate because I am a coward." Draco was breathing hard now. Harry had to try and calm him down. "Pot-potter, you have to save him, even if I die p-please." Harry could understand the feelings of fear for his son's saftey. Why hadn't Albus or James told him Draco's son had become a griffyndor?

"Draco, calm down, you're very inju..." Harry heard a crack of appiration. Hermione and Ron were moving into the cave where they were laying together, sort of. Harry blushed slightly and laughed at Ron's expression.

"Harry!" Shouted Hermione.

"Ron," Harry snapped over her shout. "There are eight or nine death eaters moving southeast of this place. I need you to track them for me and tell me if they have a boy with them." No futher disscussion was made between the two. Ron was gone with a crack.

"Harry, you need to help me a little here." Hermione was already running her wand along the blonde man's body. Harry did as instructed and laid Draco flat on the floor of the cave. The man had passed out once Harry had stopped using his magic to hold his wounds closed.

"What in Merlin's name was he doing?" Hermione said in suprise as she removed his top with great care.

"Being a father." Harry said simply. He remembered the pure fury that had exploded from Malfoy's wand when he killed Goyle, and for a moment, he was glad that he had never faced that Draco before. the death He couldn't blame the man at all. He looked at the rise and fall of Draco's chest. Noting the scar where he'd cut him with Snape's spell. A guilt seemed to tug at him for a moment.

Hermione worked almost silently. Her wand movements were percise and seemed to force color into the body below her. Harry had judged this man so harshly in their time together. He felt more guilt over that fact because he had seen the true Malfoy in the tower. He was just as scared now as he was then. The difference now was his son was in danger.

"Gr-Granger?" Draco said softly.

"Yes?" She spoke quietly.

"Will I be able to continue?" She heard the panic in his voice.

"I used my strongest knowledge, though I would suggest waiting until morning atleast before going any further."

"Gran-Hermione...I...thank you." Draco's hand found hers without realizing it did so.

"Sure..." It was all she could say shock clearly overwhelmed her.

Harry understood in that moment what Sirius had meant. 'Harry, the world isn't seperated into good people and death eaters.' He was smiled sadly. He'd come to know Draco more in that moment than in 27 years.

Ron returned with a loud crack and everyone jumped in suprise. Ron looked around as suspicious, finding nothing, he spoke. "Less then a day's travel for sure. They aren't moving fast at all. There were no indications of a boy with them." Ron hesitated a moment. "Pansy Parkinson is with them." Draco let out a whimper that caused Hermione to jump in surprise.

"Hermione," Said Harry. "You return home ok? I need Ron with me for now." They didn't question Harry on this and it was a good thing because Harry wasn't in a mind of explaining everything. He knew from the whimper that Draco had just given that they needed to make a move quickly before something did happen to Scorpius.

"Ron, are you sure Pansy is with them?" Draco asked softly, trying to sit up. Ron knelt down beside Malfoy, his expression deep and warm. Harry was very confused by this.

"You shouldn't move just now mate, yes, I am sure it was her." Ron's voice was calm and collected. "Listen, I am sorry about the interrogation at the auror office." Ron swallowed.

"Ron, you needn't apologize, you're human, I understand that." Draco said softly with a wince of pain. "Now isn't the time for apologies, if Pansy is with them, then this just became a hundred times more dangerous.

"Why?" Harry inquired, freed from the shock of the casual conversation between his best friend and his best friend's biggest enemy.

"Because she would only be here if Blaise Zabini were here." Draco said, the comptempt in his voice dripping on every word. "He's the most gifted duelist I have ever seen, he also can charm people better than anyone I ever knew. If He's here, it's likely that he would have taken my son under any pretext." Draco sneered. "He'd do it just to get at me." His words were cold but inside he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream out, he knew that his son was safe for now, Blaise would only hurt him when Draco could watch. He shivered a bit.

"Draco, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Harry." Ron said now standing up from the man's side and escorting Harry outside of the cave.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked before Ron could speak anything.

"What?" Ron said in confusion.

"That, with Malfoy." Harry said, curiousity in his eyes as he searched Ron's.

"Harry, there's a lot you wouldn't understand." Ron breathed out. "Draco and I aren't really great friends, but he has been helping Hermione with her work at the ministery for the last few years. It was only natural that it changed both of our perspectives on eachother." Ron sighed. "That, and the fact that he's not really the same obnoxious git we knew in school." Then he breathed out again. "Perhaps that isn't the only thing that changed it for me though."

Harry rasised an eybrow in questioning.

"About eight years ago, Hermione was trying to propose some kind of wizarding legislation and Draco had agreed to help, I don't know all the details of how she contacted him, but anyway, he was working with her late one night with some language piece she didn't get, I was staying out of the way." Ron crossed his arms as if discomforted by the memory. "I still hated him."

Harry smiled softly.

"So anyway, Neville came by late because he needed to pick some rare herbs that Hermione had helped him grow for his classes. When he came into the kitchen where all three of us were working, Draco almost got sick, he went all pale and was really upset. He got up and didn't say a word and left."

--------

Ron looked across the table at his wife. She shook her head in equaled confusion.

"What do ya think made him act like that?" Ron asked aloud, finally getting the words out.

"Me." Neville said softly. "You really might of warned him that I was coming." Neville's voice was pained as if he was guilty of something. Ron and Hermione both looked at him with surprise.

"Why?" Hermione asked finally.

"When we were at school, remember how I told you about the torture that the Carrows did to me?" Neville asked making sure they understood by their nods and continued. "He was the one who adminstered it." And he held up his hand to silence them from any outbursts. "He didn't want to do it, in fact, most of the time he was crying like a baby." The Carrows seemed to really enjoy that it upset him to do it, because it was almost a nightly routine for two weeks." Neville smiled the wierdest smile Ron ever remembered. "I don't know, I couldn't look him in the face after awhile, it was worse than the pain he was causing."

Neville sat down at the table. Ron and Hermione were both speechless, Hermione's eyes full of tears. "At one point he tried to take my beating for me, he kept apologizing, I wanted to cry for him, it was really bad."

----------

"So you can imagine I had a hard time hating someone like that, it sort of broke the ice I guess." Ron spoke to Harry, who now had a deep distant look in his eyes.

"I should have helped him." Harry said softly. "He endured all that, I should have given him a chance, I should have-" And Harry stopped speaking to himself aloud when Ron touched his shoulder.

"You can't save everyone mate, sometimes, they have to save themselves." Ron's eyes made Harry lower his in agreement. "Anyway Harry, I wanted to tell you, we have to hurry, you have enemies in the ministery that will move once they realize I am gone.

"I know." Harry's words were angry and bitter. "Listen, I need to be alone."

Ron didn't bother to argue, he knew Harry well enough to know that when the man asked for his space, that was what he wanted. He turned and walked back into the cave. He looked at Draco, who was still awake, deep silver eyes looking at the celling of the cave, Ron didn't say anything, he made a fire and then he sat against the wall where Draco lay.

"Where's Potter?" Draco asked his voice cracked.

"He needed some space, he'll be alright." Ron said like an official statement.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" Draco's face was still focused on the celling, he glowed in the light of the fire.

"Sure."

"Why is he helping me?"

"I don't know."

"He always saves me, I don't get it."

"I don't either truthfully."

"You want to hear something funny?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Alright then."

"I used to imagine when things went so bad and I thought I was gonna die, he would save me."

Ron stared at the man beside him, his eyes still facing up and a glimmer in them, something Hermione had explained to him once. He scratched his head in thought and then his features turned calm and warm. Hermione had been right about Draco.

"How long have you been in love with him?" Ron asked, his tone showed true curiousity.

Draco was so shocked by the question that he gulped and then winced as his body tensed up and stretched his injuries. He couldn't lie though, maybe it was because he just wanted to tell someone the truth, nevermind who it was.

"I don't know," Draco breathed out softly, in a lovesick kind of way. "Since forever."

And somewhere, all alone, Harry was crying.

End Chapter 7 A/N: Fantastic! So now you know what I am doing. I will explain everything in due time. Harry is dealing with more than just Draco's suffering bothering him, oh so much more. Draco makes a confession to Harry. Please review. 


	8. More Complicated

8

Harry found himself unable to deal with his emotions properly, despite having let himself cry twice in the last two and a half days. He didn't understand these feelings at all and why Draco seemed to be at the center of them. He wanted to logic his way out of these thoughts, but nothing made him feel any better. He hadn't slept well in nearly four days. He cursed and stuffed a shaking hand into his robes and drew out a potion to help with sleep deprivation. He'd pay for it later, but such a minor concern couldn't be afforded worry as Harry knew they were close to their goal.

Harry waited until dawn had sufficiently passed before waking Ron and Draco. He still found it shocking that they had not killed eachother, nevermind the fact that they were sleeping in close proximity to eachother. He coughed and was rewarded with Ron's imediate stirring.

"We need to start out." Harry said simply.

Ron looked at Harry, he could tell from his face that the man hadn't slept properly. He never liked it when Harry let himself descend into this deep and unkept state. Ron simply nodded and then with his hand indicated in the direction of Draco's still sleeping form.

"I'll wake him up. I need to check his injuries and make sure he can continue." Ron stated. Harry nodded and began gathering his things together and left them in the cave.

Ron had an ulterior motive for helping Draco. He knew the man's admissions were big and he didn't want him to have to face the source of those admissions right when he woke up. He had stayed up most of the night puting the pieces of their time at school into something that explained Draco's attraction to Harry. He had run himself almost dumb with thought about it, but still it hadn't made much sense. Ron might consider Draco a friend now, simply in an effort to solve him, like some great puzzle. Words that Ginny had spoken to Ron about six months ago had also surfaced.

"Harry isn't happy." Ginny had said.

It had something to do with this, he knew it did. Hermione would know, Ron rolled his eyes as she entered his thoughts. She always knew everything well before he put it together.

"Draco." Ron called in a moderate and forceful tone.

Draco stirred and groaned as he looked at Ron. "What?" He said with a wince.

"We're gonna be going soon, I suggest testing out Hermione's patchwork." Ron said as he stood up and swung a bag over his left shoulder.

Draco was impressed when he got to his feet and found that, despite a few irritating aches and pains, his body moved quite freely. He found himself fishing through his pack as Harry and Ron began a quiet conversation. He didn't try to listen in and found that he was oddly terrified of looking at Harry. He cursed as he remembered what he had told Weasely last night. He was mortified, he thought he could go to his grave now and avoid even worrying about the consequences. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

He had never even thought of these 'love' feelings for years. The worst part of it now, was the fact that the two men he had ever loved in his life were at the center of this kidnapping. Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. He had all the luck. Blaise, of course, was a boy of great distinction and Draco had found that irresistable. Blaise was handsome, strong, charming, but he wasn't Harry. It had taken him from fourth to his seventh year to admit that Blaise had only been a substitute for Harry. He wanted him, he wanted him like fire craved air. He hadn't ever hated Harry as a person, he had only felt slighted, no, bitter that he couldn't share his feelings with Harry, but Harry was too good, far too good to love him.  
Draco swallowed the pain in his throat.

Draco didn't meet either man's eyes as he walked out of the cave and pulled his broom out of his pack. The two other men followed suit and soon they were airbrone. Ron shouted somekind of direction as frost bit at their ears about where the group had headed. With no further words spoken, they took off in that direction. All three with determined looks on their faces.

Ron knew his contact would be waiting to take them to the place the needed to get to, that was, if he was still alive. He had dispatched the man right after he had talked with Malfoy. Seamus always had a knack for attracting trouble and those that brought it. At the time, he was still worried that Malfoy might be invovled with this somehow, but he knew that that wasn't the case. He waved them all down as he perpared to land next to a tree that looked oddly like a seven fingered hand. This was the signal that he'd asked Seamus to make when he had located the place where they were keeping the boy.

"Seamus." Ron whispered as he set his broom down, soon joined by his two companions.

"Another fine job Weasely." Seamus siad smiling. "I owe you big for this one."

Harry would have drawn his wand, but he was too confused by Seamus' attitude. He was sure he'd heard the man talking with the Death Eaters, the man's calm demeanor as he approached them didn't speak like an enemy at all. Ron shook his hand.

"It's a good thing you were still in town." Ron smiled happily. "You've found him?"

"Yes, the boy is unharmed, though I can't say much for his keepers." Seamus grinned. "Seems this Malfoy makes a lot of trouble." His eyes looked at the shocked gaze of Harry Potter and Draco's eyes of relief mixed with a warm memory of some kind.

"Is He alright?" Draco's tone was serious and almost too pained to hear.

"I am certain Malfoy." Seamus words were coaxing.

"Excuse me, but what in the hell is going on here?" Harry finally asked, overwhelmed by confusion.

Ron kicked himself, partly because he never wanted Seamus to be discovered as a secret auror who did odd police jobs. The thing was, Ron needed someone that could truly go undercover without fear of them being discovered. Seamus was gifted in many charms of memory, but Legilemens was not an easy magic to fight, it gave Seamus Plausible deniability if Harry never knew directly of his involvment with the office. He of course tried to tell this all to Harry who seemed still upset by the fact that he, as head of the auror office had never known of the man who helped crack some of his biggest cases.

"So anyway," Ron turned away from a confused Harry back to Seamus. "How do we get in to this place?"

Seamus grinned so brightly that Draco feared he may go blind with anxiety. "We walk in Ron, I am secret keeper."

"Blimey, how in the bloody fuck did you manage that?" Ron's shock all over his face.

"Thanks to Draco," He turned and gave the blonde a small nod. "It was necessary to give it to someone who could stay with the group so that no one else got killed." He smirked in pure satisfaction. "Naturally, I volunteered."

"Brillant." Ron exclaimed in amazement.

"We have to hurry though, it won't be long before they make a guess as to why I am gone." Said Seamus now looking deathly serious. "It's not more than an hour from here."

Draco leaned into Harry's ear before he grabbed his broom and spoke.

"Something is off Potter. I don't trust him." Draco's words might have annoyed him at any other point, Seamus was a friend of his, he should trust him. However, something inside him told him Draco was right.

They flew for just over an hour and Harry was glad that the only thing on his mind was the coming fight that was likely. He watched as Seamus lead them to a warn down castle which Harry assumed was used just over two hundred years ago. It was very bitter and cold as they landed near it. Harry's thoughts could aleast be stiffled by the battle for now. He was tired of the confusing emotions and the overwhelming sense that he was missing the key to something. He didn't feel like an older man, he felt like his young, undisciplined self. Draco had made everything complicated. He was so handsome and his figure, though feminine was graceful and powerful. Harry fought these thoughts as he felt himself grow hard.

"Listen, I need to talk with Potter alone for a few minutes." Draco said to the other two men and they departed without further conversation.

Harry was mortified now, he didn't want Draco coming over here now after those thoughts had been in his head. He got lost in the man's walk and then, they traveled up his legs, to his waist, to his chest, then his face as the distance closed and then, those silver orbs. Harry was lost.

"Are you alright?" Draco's voice was calm and wrapped around him like gentle warmth.

"Huh?" Harry shook his head. "Yeah, sorry, alot on my mind." His voice was excited. Draco rasied an eyebrow.

"Listen, there's something I have to tell you." Draco sighed and then looked down at his toes. "I was in love with Blaise."

"I don't see what that has to do with-" Harry's words were tense and confused, but not about what Draco said.

"It has everything to do with it Potter!" Draco sneered. "He's doing this for revenge after all these years, he wants to hurt me for leaving him." Draco sighed. "Yes, they want you out of the way, but this was about him and me from the start, I bet Goyle never even realized that." Draco's eye's returned to Harry's

"Why did you leave him?" Harry's voice was a little shaky, but not enough to raise any awareness of distress by Draco.

Draco tried desperately to think of a lie, but before he could look away, it was Harry's green eyes and their soft gaze that acted as a truth potion of the strongest kind. "He just reminded me of you. I felt too dirty an ashamed of that."

Harry's mouth fell open. He didn't expect that at all. He felt like he'd been slapped in the face and then kicked in the gut. "That's not true, that's a lie." Harry was trying desperately to find a reason why Draco would say something like that. Then he saw a brief second of Draco's eyes when he had said that, the deep sadness and longing, but it disappered too quickily to be sure that it was true.

"Think what you want Potter." Draco said with cold accuracy. "I don't care." And with that, he turned and walked away.

Harry sighed in anguish. Things just got more complicated.

End Chapter 8 A/N: This chapter is a bit short I know it, but I have big plans for the great fight in the next chapter. Someone dies and Draco faces off with Blaise and a past marred in unrequited love and misplaced emotions. Please review. 


	9. The End Is a Beginning

9

All four men were determined in their steps as they walked into the large gated castle enterance. Draco and Harry both had put aside their awkward moment to focus on the task at hand. Draco still hand the sneaking feeling that Seamus was leading them into a trap. He thought Blaise wouldn't be that stupid as to assume that Draco would blindly trust anyone who pretended to be on their side, or perhaps was on their side but had no control over their actions. He frowned as they came to a long hallway with large double doors, surely Blaise wouldn't have been this dumb. However, Draco hissed in annoyance at Ron and Harry, pulling them back.

"He's leading us into a trap." Draco's voice was one of pure amazement rather than shock.

"What?" Ron looked at him sideways, "How can you be sure?"

"See those runes etched on the walls?" Ron nodded. "They'll bind anyone without the passkey to the floor" Draco's voice sounded almost disappointed at Blaise's simple lack of effort. He was feeling impulsive and angry. He eyed Seamus as the man came back. He sneered at him in disgust.

"I'm sorry," Seamus said. "But you need to come with me now." He'd drawn his wand. Draco didn't make any move. He wasn't sure how the two friends of his might react. He jumped when Ron used a wordless stun spell to pull him down. Harry knelt beside the man and looked him over for something that might indicate what had afflicted him, but Harry already had a good idea of what it was. He was suprised at the nearly flawless execution of the imperious curse, it'd been cast so well that Harry hadn't been able to tell, but Draco had a hint of it.

"I'll need a minute to free him." Harry said quietly.

Draco was too busy trying to solve the series of runes etched on the wall. They functioned as a combination, they had to be touched in a specific order to enter the room without a pass key. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind so he could focus. He ran each symbol through his mind and then positioned it in the correct direction on the wall. He mimed hand motions he would need to make. When he reached the last one, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"You two stay here." He said with deep brooding in his voice. "This is my fight."

Harry watched wide eyed, unable to react as Draco's wand moved with him and disabled the wards and spells. The speed was inhumanly fast and graceful at the same time, he didn't even have time to shout at the man until he stopped himself to open one of the double doors.

"Draco, wait!" Harry yelled after him, but he disappeared behind the door without a single slowed step at Harry's call. Harry swore in frustration as he continued to run his wand over Seamus, Ron was still standing there. He was just as amazed by Draco's skill as Harry, he'd only ever seen his dad with more elegant movements. He tried to take a moving photograph in his mind of what the blonde had done so they might follow him. This had just become more dangerous and he silently apologized to Hermione and Rose.

Draco entered the room and imediately noticed his surroundings. It had been one of the few useful lessons his father had given him when he was a boy. This was a room that was oddly similar to the great hall at hogwarts. This room was completely empty but for a few items hanging on the wall and a large cage on the right side of the room furthest from the door. He was momentarily distracted by the small dirty blonde form on the floor of the cage. His heart clenched in anger and then he heard a voice.

"Ah, so you decided to come to our little party." A man in black plain robes appeared in front of the cage.

"Blaise, so help me, you will be sorry you ever took him." Draco spat with deep anger dripping off his words.

"Now now, no need to be too hasty, the boy is unharmed, I can't say my accomplices appriciated my protection off him, but I found him a rather refreshing personality, so different from his father. So much more, fearless." Blaise's smile was smug. Draco drew his wand. "Touchy aren't we Draco. The truth hurts does it?" Draco was now on the edge of uncontrolled fury. "So, come at me!" Blaise's smile only widened.

Draco moved forward at a calculated pace and fired a few spells. He watched as Blaise blocked them with childlike ease. It would take everything he had, Draco had feared Blaise because Blaise was the most gifted duelist in slytherin his year. Draco hadn't dueled since hogwarts. He pressed on, his mind racing for an advantage as he blocked a few spells of Zabini's. He only became angrier as the man's face continued to show a lack of intrest in the battle. However, he soon realized his mistake. He felt every muscle in his body freeze solid. He closed his eyes.

"Pansy," He said in a calm voice. "I should have known."

"But you didn't, did you?" Her voice high and full of glee as she pried his wand from his paralyzed hand.

"Good work darling." Blaise's smile ever infuriating. He clapped his hands in excitement and Draco swore under his breath. Pansy had moved to the front of him now. She looked him up and down and smiled. Then she shook her head.

"He does resemble a woman, you're right about that Blaise." And she kissed him. He wanted to pull away, but the magic she used held him in place. "Oh, I do still love the way you kiss Dray." She said with sickening sweetness. Draco gaged.

"Pansy, that's enough for now." Draco watched as Blaise flicked his wand and he was pushed back against the wall near the doubledoors, he was suprised that it hadn't hurt when he hit. Another flick of the man's wand and Draco felt shackels on his wrists and ankles that anchored him to the wall. Blaise closed the distance between them. He was close, too close, Draco wanted to pull away. Blaise kissed him deep and hard. Then grabbed his crotch. Draco squirmed.

"Smphh...st..stop." Draco protested.

"You don't want me to stop." Blaise looked at him in the eyes, smiling with the same smug look as before.

"Come on Ron!" Harry shouted as Ron tried to concentrate on the sequence of movements one last time.

"Harry, shut up, this isn't exactly divination." Ron looked pained. "GOT IT." His eyes snapped into focus and Harry watched in amazement as Ron moved in almost the same pace as Draco had. The wards were falling as he touched each rune with a jolt of magic. "Follow, now!" Ron called over his shoulder. He left Seamus who still lay unconcious and followed his friend. He hoped Draco was not in too far already.

"I have a suprise for you Draco." Blaise smirked. "Pansy, the boy if you please." Draco's fear moved through his entire body and wrapped around his chest and crushed his heart and lungs.

"No, please, just let the boy go, he hasn't done anything to you." Draco pleaded, his voice distorted by fear.

"I won't hurt him if you are worried of that Draco." His face turned awkward and soft. "He has something he wants to ask you however." Blaise crossed his arms in patient waiting.

Draco watched in fear as Pansy entered the cage and cast a spell to stir his son. She collected him under his right arm and walked him over to Blaise and his father. He looked dirty, tired, his eyes swollen from crying. Draco was on pins and needles, he always felt nervous around Scorpious and this wouldn't help that. The truth of the matter is their relationship was distant as father and son because Draco so feared turning into Lucius and wounding his son the way he'd been wounded as a child. He cursed and took a sharp breath as the boy's eyes met his.

Draco could see it in his eyes, disappointment? Betrayed? He winced as the gaze continued and Blaise put his hands on Scorpious' shoulders, the way a loving father might. He closed his eyes and fought the violent cry of pain he wanted to let out.

"There was something you wanted to ask your father wasn't there Scorpious?" Blaise asked with sickening gentleness and Draco barely stopped himself from screaming and thrashing against the chains. Scorpious looked him deep in the eye, deeper than Draco ever remembered since he'd been born.

"Dad, he showed me, ummm, stuff. Did you really hurt people?" The boy's voice was shaking and obviously confused.

Draco wanted to kill Blaise now. This wasn't fair, Scorpious didn't need to know the burden of the Malfoy name. He wanted to kill him so much, he just wanted to hug his son and tell him he was sorry, for everything.

"Son I-" But Draco was cut off before he could speak anymore when the door opened and in stepped Harry Potter.

"Let the boy go Zabini!" Harry said a hint of fury in his moderately loud words. He pointed his wand at the woman and man. "Now, send him to me!" Zabini's smile hadn't faded, in fact, Draco could swear he was laughing under his breath.

"Fine, I'm done with him anyway." The man said quietly and directed the boy to go to Harry's side.

Once the boy had closed a sufficient distance Harry whispered to him. "Mr. Weasely is outside waiting for you, don't look back son, keep straight ahead, I'll take care of this." The boy obeyed without a single movement of acknowledgement in Harry's direction. Ron was standing in the doorway. He collected the boy who collapsed against him in a heap of emotional exhaustion. He had his mind touched in ways that no one should endure.

"Why do you get to play the hero huh?" Ron whispered sharpily into the room at Harry.

"Because, you need to bring the aurors here." He was speaking parseltounge.

"Alright, but I'll be back Harry." Ron said sternly.

"If we're still alive, I'll welcome the company." He smiled as he finished speaking.

Then he turned a dark and furious gaze on the two people who had caused all of this. "Ok Blaise, fun's over."

Harry backed up to the center of the room as the wizard and witch circled him. He was fearful only because he knew that there must be other Death Eaters somewhere in the castle. He didn't like to be rushed in his fighting, he got careless if he was rushed. They attacked, it was just a 'test' flurry, but Harry didn't let that stop him from countering with his best attacks. Blaise only seemed to grin.

"Very good Potter, your reputation isn't all myth." He sneered in disgust.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Harry exclaimed with a bark of anger. He shot more spells which Blaise blocked with increasing difficulty. Harry could see he was sweating with effort after a third exchange. Pansy was trying to get directly behind him. When Blaise broke off his latest attack Harry spun and caught her with a furious stun spell and blown her high into a wall, into a mounted torch, where it pierced her back and ripped through the front of her chest. He hadn't intended to kill her, but he didn't have time for remorse. He turned his attention back to Blaise.

Draco watched in awe at the fearlessness of Harry's attack. He was mezmorized by it, then he noticed that his wand laid at his feet. He cursed at the sheer irony of the fact that his wand kept getting taken when things important happened. He figured he would wait, afraid to make a move that might distract Potter and give Blaise the advantage. It looked like a stalemate at the moment.

Both men were breathing hard. Harry realized they were equal, he was thrilled in one sense, but it was aggrivating in another. He was about to cast another set of spells and jinxes when Blaise grinned.

"Potter, I admire your effort, I never thought I would have to use your only weakness against you." Blaise's voice was labored with exertion.

"What weakness would that be?" Harry smirked with the question. Then he realized he'd dropped his gaurd.

"Legilemens!" Blaise shouted and Harry dropped to his kness and smiled inwardly. He couldn't be doing this, he couldn't possibly think that Harry still had this weakness. How had he found out about this in the first place. He would have to find out. He played along allowing Blaise to see some of his memories, it was the perfect opportunity to plan his next move.

Draco watched in horror as Harry slumped to the ground with a distant look in his eye. Blaise had his back to Draco who knew he had to make his move. He struggled against the chains, with no such hope of becoming free. He tried to summon his wand, but it wasn't cooperating with him. He watched in agony as Harry's thoughts continued to be probed. He saw what Blaise was planing, somehow, he was levitating a dagger and it hung in the air, a deep black liquid dripped from it and Draco knew what was coming. He would have to make his move now. He felt his skin prickle and he let go of his magic. The chains evaporated, having been conjured using magic.

Harry knew it was close, he knew another few moments and he would have his opening. He waited, trying not to allow his emotions to interupt Blaise's dedication to attacking his mind. He knew exactly what he was going to do when the dagger moved after him, but then, just before he could manage a single inch of movement, thin pale arms hugged him close and Harry heard the dagger pierce his flesh.

Draco smiled, he made it in time. He'd saved Harry. He felt himself fall into the man's arms and he looked up at him, unafraid of his gaze any longer. He reached up and cupped Harry's cheek.

"You were always saving me Potter," He said softly. "I figured I owed you." And he smiled an odd smile. "Harry, don't die." And then he fell into darkness. Harry gasped.

"Hold on Draco, you idiot." There were tears in his eyes, he knew he didn't have much time. He used his magic to slow Draco's heart rate. If it was basalisk poison, Harry knew he was in trouble. Blaise coughed. "I will kill you momentarily." Harry spat without looking at him and Blaise took a few steps back in amazed fear. Once he'd done all he could, he stood up and opened his eyes, angry and vengful. Blaise stood his ground, shivering slightly. Harry lifted his wand and attacked so furiously that Blaise looked like a rag doll as the spells struck him, then, Harry took his mind. His eyes went black, he wanted to know who the other people were in this gang. He knew he was too emotional, he wanted to break the connection with Blaise's mind, but he kept feeding until someone grabbed him by the back around his shoulders.

"Harry, we've gotta go." Ron yelled in his ear, bringing him out of his trance.

Harry shook his head violently as he took the spell off, forcing himself to push the new memories aside for now. He didn't say a word, but knelt and picked up Draco's limp form in his arms. The man's breath came as a high pitched wheeze.

"Hold on, please, don't die." Harry said as he began to hold the man close to his chest as they left, Harry turned to see that Blaise was gone. He cursed in bitterness. He'd get him another time. He listened and Draco's pained breaths against him as they ran out to a group of aurors that would take it from here. He cursed again.

"I can take him sir!" One of the men shouted as Harry approached.

"No, he stays with me!" Harry snarled, not meaning to.

He didn't know how long a journey to St. Mungos would take, but he was still the best flier in brittan and Draco's best chabce to survive. Draco still breathed loud enough to hear as he took to the air and flew as fast as he remembered to St. Mungo's. He was praying, he was tormenting himself. If he hadn't have been so stupid, Draco wouldn't have done that. The worst part was the look in Draco's eyes when he told Harry not to die, it had been a look of deep affection or love. Harry was excited as they landed, desperate to get inside the hospital, then he realized something was missing from his ears.

Draco had stopped breathing.

End Chapter 9 A/N: Well, this is by far the most intresting piece of work I have ever done. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. I am already working on chapter 10 in my head. No preview this time, it's a wonderful secret. Love you all. 


	10. What A Man Does

10

Harry laid Draco on the ground in a pure panic. He didn't know what he should do. He felt helpless, completely and utterly useless. Draco's face had a look of perfect calm. Harry swore and for some reason he decided on his course of action based on some idea from a muggle TV show he had watched years ago when he had snuck out of his room back on Privet Drive. He sealed his lips over Draco's and pushed his breath into him. He then put his left hand on the man's chest and attempted to compress it using magic. Draco didn't respond and his lips were cold. Harry held back his tears and fought the panic in his body. He pressed and breathed, pressed and breathed. He was about to give up when a breath was suddenly forced through his mouth from Draco's

He recoiled in shock that it had seemed to work. Draco shuddered and started to cough very hard. Black fluid dripped mixed with blood from the side of his mouth. He breathed deep and all Harry could do was draw him against his chest and coax him, he was just glad Draco was breathing for now.

"That's it Draco, breath. That's all you've gotta do." Harry was crying. He hadn't slept in nearly five days.

Harry was concentrating so hard on Draco that he never saw the mediwizard who had come to help him. He was a young man, no more than twenty-four, handsome, but definitely had that aura of trust that medical wizards and witches used to instill trust in their patients. Harry smiled, not yet allowing Draco to be taken from his arms.

"Naithen." Harry smiled happily. He trusted this man more than he did most others. The young man was serious about his work and he didn't seek anything like glory or high recognition for it. The man's features were complimented by a disarming smile which he used on Harry.

"What've we got here?" He asked gently, gesturing to the form against Harry's chest.

"He-basilisk posion-don't know what-" Harry tried to keep the panic out his voice as he let Naithen take Draco and place him on a levitation stretcher.

"We'll take care of this Harry." Then he looked at the man sympathetic and kind. "I'll see to his care personally. Please come inside, we'll need some information." Naithen used his wand to strap Draco down and began to walk inside as the floating stretcher glided in front of him.

Harry didn't feel better despite the fact that he knew Draco's life was in capable hands. Naithen had saved some of his aurors' lives after a sting operation went bad. He'd never seen a man more dedicated or determined despite the strength of the dark magic. He only felt ok when Draco was close to him, it made him nervous to feel that way. He didn't understand, but more and more, he felt like he was learning something that he had deep inside of himself. He didn't understand it, he didn't like it, he feared it. The way Draco had touched his cheek, he could still feel the soft warm flesh pressed against it.

It was a few hours before Harry got word that Draco was not in imediate danger of death. He looked over Naithen, he was tempted to use a truth serum on him. He wouldn't trust until he could see with his eyes. Draco was alive, but the damage to his body was great. He could see from the creases on Naithen's robes that the battle had been fought, it hadn't been easy and Harry was definitely enivious just for a moment of what it must feel like when the man saved a life.

"You look like you could use some sleep." He smiled kindly at Harry.

"I don't think-" Then he yawned powerfuly. "Maybe that's not so bad." He said with a slight smile. He watched as the man reached into his robes and pulled out a vile of of purple liquid.

"Here, this ought to help." Naithen clapped him on the shoulder after he took the potion. "I will make sure your friends' find their way here. Also, since our guest isn't well liked by some of the older staff, I'll be personally see to his case. Get some sleep, I'll wake you if anything requires your attention Mr. Potter." Naithen swept from the room, probably to see to another case. Harry sat in a chair outside Draco's recovery room. The last thought he had before drifting off was how Draco's lips felt when he had breathed into his mouth.

-------

"Over here Scorpious." Ron said gently, directly the young boy to some chairs in front of Draco's recovery room. He made notice of Harry sleeping on one of the chairs and removed his glasses gently making sure he didn't disturb him and then he transfigured his winter coat into a small blanket. Harry had looked cold. Ron looked him over once he was finished to decide if there was anything else to be done and then, he sat down next to Scorpious. He didn't mind the kid, he was Rose's friend, a nice, loyal, but sometimes troublemaking child. Harry breathed deepily in his sleep.

Ron sat there with the youngest Malfoy in relative silence. He was glad that Hermione had been so occupied by something at the ministry that she didn't give him the old wife routine. He was brought out of his thoughts by a nearly inaudible voice speaking gently.

"Mr. Weasely?" The boy asked politely.

"Yes?" He answered gently, keeping his eyes focused elsewhere incase his staring might cause the boy to stop speaking.

"Was my dad a bad person?" The words seems to be painful for him to say. Ron did look at him now, his head downcast, shamed by somthing.

"What?" Was all Ron could muster and he kicked himself for his lack of tact. Hermione was always so much better at these things.

"Well, when I was with those guys, the leader, Zabini, he showed me things. He said I didn't know my dad. He said, my dad was a bad person before." Scorpious breathed out painfully. "I didn't believe him at first, but then, lots of things started to make sense for some reason."

"Things like what?" Ron's questioning was coaxing. He placed a kind hand between Scorpious' shoulder blades and rubbed gently to help him be comfortable.

"When I was little, my dad used to go through long times where he was just really sad, you know, like where a dementor had kissed him or something. I always tried to cheer him up, but mom, she was really the only one who could help. Sometimes he just- I thought he was dead sometimes." He was shaking.

"It's alright Scorpious, keep going, I'm right here." Ron said whispering.

"I wondered why he was always that way, but I never thought he was bad-" Now he was crying softly. "How could he do things like that?" The boy looked at Ron in the eyes, his glistening with tears of pain confusion and betrayal. "I don't understand Mr. Weasely. Why?" The boy was getting more hysterical. Ron took drastic measures. He stood up and drew the young blonde out of his chair and into his arms.

"Scorpious, I can't tell you much, because that isn't my place. I can tell you that your dad had a very, very difficult life which caused him to have those things happen. But Scorpious, do you remember when I taught you D.A.D.A class and what I said about One's True nature?" The boy nodded into Ron's chest.

"You said that One's true nature is how he values things or people that are precious to him. Also, how he fights for them." Then he looked up at Ron's face. "I don't understand-"

"You are precious to him." Ron hugged him again. "I know he regrets many things in his life. Someday, you should ask him to tell you."

-----------

"What do you mean?" Harry's voice sharp and angry as he spoke to the mediwitch at the desk.

"Just what I said Mr. Potter, the ministry has frozen his assests. He is incapable of paying for his treatment." The woman was infuriatingly calm about something so serious. He ran his hands through his hair to resist the urge to choke her with the darkest of intentions.

"Then I will pay for it!" He said sharpily, dangerously angry, she seemed unphased.

"It isn't that simple Mr. Potter." She spoke softly. She was really testing his patience now.

"Make it that simple Mrs, Or I shall make every effort to make things very, very difficult for you." Harry's glare was ice cold. It wasn't really her fault. Some of his enemies in the ministry had moved, Draco was their enemy too. He was going to have to figure this all out and quickily. He'd have to call in a favor from Percy.

"There's no need to become hostile Mr. Potter. I will see to it." She said taken aback by his agressiveness.

"Thank you," He said nodding. "It's just been a long day, sorry."

"That is quite alright. Take care." She said as she returned to a rather towering stack of forms on her desk.

Harry was pissed off to say the least. He hated the ministry, even though they were necessary, he saw them as extremely useless over anything more important than giant incursions into Centaur land. They always seemed to miss the boat on anything greater than that. Harry had hoped that they would learn from their mistakes during the war with Voldemort. They hadn't, they were still arrogant, petty, power hungry, and almost always, stupid. He looked to Ron with a jerk of his head as he walked by, indicating the wish for private conversation.

They found an empty closet and cast silencing charms on it as they entered.

"They've moved." Harry breathed angrily.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Ron asked simpily.

"We do nothing." Harry hissed. "I'm going before the wizengamot, alone."

Ron fumbled his words. "But Harry, that's really risky, you have more to think abo-

"I KNOW THAT." Harry let out a breath that seemed to only add to the pressure he was feeling. "But I am tired of this shit Ron, they have meddled and meddled and made things far too hard for anyone that might have been a Death Eater. I won't stand for it, not anymore."

Ron knew the descision had already been made long before this conversation had taken place. "Just be careful." Ron gave him a one arm hug. "Don't do anything too drastic alright." Ron said hopefully. "Come on, I have to get Scorpious back to Hogwarts." Ron said as they left the closet.

"Why Hogwarts?" Harry asked with confusion in his voice.

"Well, he's got no parents at the moment and he can't stay with us because Hermione is working and all sorts of complicated stuff." Ron sighed, "I'd really rather not do it, but I don't see a better-"

"He can stay with Ginny and the kids." Harry said directly. "I know she won't mind."

The two men walked into the room which was only occupied by Draco several odd magical things around that Harry thought must pay attention to important things about DRaco's condition. Scorpious was holding his father's hand and looking at him intently. Harry quietly walked up beside the boy and knelt down so he could look him straight in the eyes.

"You'll have to go with Ron now, alright?" Harry said in a gentle and warm tone.

"Where will, I mean, my mom is-" The boy started to get upset. Harry placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to go visit Albus for the rest of the holiday?" Harry smiled slighty at the boy's sudden excited and shocked expression.

"Could I?" Scorpious' voice cracked, hope in it.

"I'll make all the arrangements, alright?" Harry questioned and then found himself embraced by smallish arms.

"Thank you Mister Potter." He said, somewhat happy for the first time since the day he'd come home from the holliday.

"Ron, if he needs anything from the manor, you have my say so as head Auror to get it." Harry's face turned firey, "If anyone tries to stop you, I want their names."

"You got it Harry, See you."

Harry watched as Scorpious came up and kissed his dad's cheek. "Good bye dad, I love you" Harry hid his grimmace, it was his fault Draco was here.

When the both had left, Harry looked at Draco laying on the bed and sighed in agony. He was glad to see the rythmic rise and fall of the man's chest, but mostly, he was glad that Draco had lived somehow. He wanted to say something important, like thank you, or, you're not as bad as I thought, or, I lov- No he couldn't say that, it wasn't fair to Draco. It wasn't true, Harry knew that. When he finally did say something, he spoke almost as if by thought instead of his voice.

"He's a good kid." Harry smiled softly. Absently taking the man's hand. "I think you've done the best you could, you should be proud." He stood up. "I have to take on the ministry tomorrow." Harry leaned over as if lead to and kissed Draco's forehead and smiled absently. "Don't die just to avoid having to show gratitude." He chuckled to himself and turned and walked out of the room.

The next twenty-four hours wouldn't be very fun. 


	11. The Boundless line of Neutrality

11

Harry was spending all of his energy on getting ready for the wizengamot. He hadn't realized how much was going on around him until his wife Ginny barked after her youngest boy. He smiled and wondered what it could be about. Scorpious had possibly made Albus do whatever it was, but Harry was too happy to allow them to indulge in childish impulses. He was of the thought that his children should actually be children, he had always felt an element of his own sadness at his lack of a real childhood. Draco must have felt the same way for Scorpious. Harry cursed bitterly as he sat at the kitchen table looking at different things, studying, not wizarding law, but the deep dark secrets of the men behind the walls. He intended to know them better than they knew themselves. Despite all his dedication, his mind had not strayed far from Draco Malfoy. He seemed to invade Harry's soul, it was irritating.

"Coffee Harry." Ginny said, more in telling him she'd placed a mug on the table and she expected he drink it.

"Thanks Ginny." He took a sip. She put her arms around his neck from behind and kissed him on the temple.

"What are you doing?" She asked him softly.

He had to tell her at some point before he left. The fact was, that this could blow up in his face for all he knew and Ginny and the children would be unprotected from the wrath of his enemies. He wasn't sure what was really driving him to take such a high risk, but it was too late now. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, they were tired from the filed reports he had read and just geniunely tired, aside from the few hours he'd got sleep at the hospital he hadn't slept a full night in six days.

"Gin, I am going to the Wizengamot." Harry said exhaustion in his voice. "I need to speak on Draco's behalf."

"I knew this was about Draco." Ginny looked horrified when Harry looked at her, as if she hadn't meant to say that aloud. She was searching for words to counter the slip up, but she wound up just opening and closing her mouth several times before going over to the sink and facing the window.

"What in the hell is that all about, Ginny?!" Harry groaned as he turned and looked at her back.

"Just-" Ginny sighed. "Harry, listen, do what you have to do."

Harry decided he didn't have the energy to force the truth from her by a long weasely-ish argument, so he dropped it. Instead he continued to tell Ginny just what he was going to be doing today. She seemed unphased as he gave his reasons and explained the huge risks he was taking. He suspected that Ginny had learned to numb herself in that regaurd. Harry was in danger almost all the time as head auror. He thanked her silently in his head for being so understanding over the years, sometimes risks were necessary, not that he wasn't as careful as he could be.

Harry put on his glasses to see two boys running into the house full speed.

"Whoa there boys, where's the fire?" Harry asked, his face deep with a smile.

"Albus was..OW!" Scorpious yelped as Albus hit him in the arm. Harry smiled inwardly. "Don't Potter, I was just-"

"Don't tell me to don't." Albus barked furious. "Malfoy." And Harry laughed so hard his sides hurt and his head throbbed. He caught his breath in time to see confused looks on both of their faces. He sighed a contented smile on his face. He folded his hads as if he were thinking, there was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

"Let's try again, Scorpious, you go first." Harry commanded gently. The blonde boy nodded.

"Well, I was trying to help Albus with his dueling spells, he was having trouble with some of the basics, so I was just trying to help him out." He breathed out and was going to speak again when Albus cut him off.

"You made me mess up by yell-" Harry held up his hand to silence his son.

"It isn't your turn yet Albus." Harry smiled in deleightful humor when Albus crossed his arms and pouted.

"Anyway," Scorpious continued casting a glance at Albus. "I was just trying to teach him to work under pressure, so I used a loud voice and he got suprised by it." He looked at Harry dead in the face. "I didn't mean, well it was a jinx, and well, somewhere in the yard James is now a unicorn."

Harry didn't know what to say or do. He wanted to laugh, but the situation was mildly serious. He wanted to allow James to be taught a lesson for always picking on his youngest brother. He shook off the thoughts and looked at both boys.

"Take me to him." Harry's voice boomed, expressing his disappointment as he then followed them out of the door. He saw Scorpious whispering something of an apology to Albus and puting his arm around the boy's slumped shoulders. And there he was again, thinking of Draco and himself, could they have been friends like that? Harry didn't think so. They walked some short distance before all three of them stopped, a funny looking unicorn with orangish fur and a bent horn was before him. Harry without any hesitation freed his son James from the jinx.

Harry had little time to react to James fury as he charged his younger brother in anger. Albus looked terrified. Scorpious in one swift movement stepped in front of him, being nearly a head taller than Albus made him a great shield, then he drew his wand and pointed it at James.

"YOUR WANDS ON THE GROUND, ALL THREE OF YOU!" Harry yelled so loud that a bird flew from it's nest. "Albus collect them please and give them to your mother, you are not to use them for the remainder of the holiday." Harry frowned in irritation. "No buts James, I am sick of this petty fighting. He didn't do anything on purpose to you James, though the way you pick on him, he should. Go inside all of you. James if you cause anymore trouble for your brother while I am gone, you won't like the consequences." Harry sighed, he was worked up, just what he didn't need for his trip to the ministry.

He turned to go find his broom when Scorpious spoke shakily.

"Mr. Potter sir, I didn't mean to get Albus in trouble, I'm sorry." Harry smiled and turned around.

"I will think about what you said." Harry nodded to the boy. "But for now, I must be off for work." The boy nodded courteously and Harry turned to go find his broom.

When he arrived at the Ministry, it was the normal crowded and busy place it had been every other time he'd been here. He shuddered when He remembered the war and how easy it had been to topple this place and all the horrid things he'd seen then. He wanted to see the Wizengamot more than ever. Percy greeted him and looked deep with worry. Harry atleast trusted Percy, he'd been so remorseful the night of the battle of Hogwarts, he'd agreed to go back to a life of politics when Harry had said that he needed someone on the inside.

"You got all the information I sent?" Percy inquired.

"Yes." Harry's reply was grateful.

"Just remember what I told you about this, you need leverage over them." Percy folded his arms as they walked. "If you plan to get what you want, you have to be very persausive and force your point of view."

"I think I can handle this." Harry said in commanding tone.

"I certainly hope so." Percy placed his arm on Harry's shoulder. "I'll start work on protecting Malfoy's foreign assests from being frozen, it'll be a load of work, but it will keep me busy."

"Thanks Percy, I know this wasn't an easy favor to ask." Harry gave the man's back an affectionate pat.

"No problem really." They arrived at two long black double doors. "Right through there. I don't envy you Harry." And with that, Percy Weasely left Harry to walk into a large and dark room where perhaps one hundred older witches and wizards sat around the room in circular like seats. Harry shivered a little inside. Somewhere in here where people who were his enemies. He was glad he had people on the inside.

"Mr. Potter." One of the men spoke with a soft but comanding tone. "Why have you called us all here?" The man sounded irritated and Harry wanted to hit him.

"I have several reasons, none of the least of which is the powers of my office being usurped in my absence and used against Draco Malfoy along with three other people of moderate distinction." Harry's eyes flashed fury. "I didn't realize the ministry could influence my office in this manner and have it be binding. You went over my head, why?" Harry knew why, it was time to play their game now for a few minutes.

"Do you deny that you engaged in an unsanctioned police action that resulted in the deaths of Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson and put a great many others at risk?" The gentlemen who Harry had identified now as Muader asked.

"I do not deny it." Harry said with irritation in his words. "I couldn't trust the ministry or anyone to handle this case but myself and a few select others." Harry's eyes were firery and unwavering.

"And why is that Mr. Potter." Muader said whilst steepling his hands.

"Because I have enemies here," He started to look at all the eyes in the room. "And so does Mr. Malfoy."

Someone else spoke. "That's impossible Potter, why the hell would anyone be your enemy."

"Langauge please." Muader admonished.

Harry Sneered. "There are a lot of reasons I am sure, but I don't care about that just now. I will discover who you are in time and when I do, you'll wish you'd gotten kissed."

"Please, there is no need for threats." A rather round faced woman spoke.

"Mrs. I don't make threats, I make promises." He turned to face someone else in the seats, a man in a red robes.

"Someone here used the powers of my office to freeze Draco Malfoy's assests and moved against several others with the single similarity that they had all once been attached to voldemort." Harry smirked at the gasps he got. "I want this to be fixed imediately."

"Potter?" A man behind him spoke cooly and Harry turned to face him.

"Yes Mr. Thompkins?" Harry said with sickening politeness.

"Draco Malfoy is under investigation for two murders and his wife is dead. This is standard proc-" Thompkins was cut off by Harry's glaring eyes.

"No, it's bullshit, I am head auror, you can't just cut me out of something simply because you wish to." Harry was searching the room for any happy faces. Most of the expressions were indifferent.

"Perhaps you are to close to-" Thompkins began.

"I am too close to anything related to the death eaters, I fought them, you didn't." Harry was trying to swallow his anger, it wasn't working. "Now you will do as I ask, or you will find out just how far I can drag your names through the mud in the press." Harry's eyes became small slits.

"Draco Malfoy is a known Death Eater who still bares the mark, it is this man's opinion that-" And Harry spun around and glared the man into silence.

"Ah, Mr. Shimley." Harry strode toward the man, who had a deep and furious gaze on his face. "I should have guessed it might be you." Harry smiled angrily. "How many times did you vote for death on people connected to Voldemort?"

"Everytime." Came Shimely's cold reply.

"That's a tad convienant for you isn't it?" Harry's smile made people flinch, "Considered a great many of you all, including you Mr. Shimley, were content to serve in the ministry when he controlled it." Harry's words were met by Shimley's wide eyes and several gasps moved throughout the room.

"I AM NOT ON TRIAL-" The man yelled in defense of himself.

"No, I beg to differ on that Mr. Shimley, really, I do." Harry liked it when they squirmed. "You seem to think that Walking the boundless line of neutrality during the war makes you immune to judgement. Well, you're wrong. Some of you have seen battles, but not many. Most of you wouldn't even know death. Yet you sit in deep judgement of those who have. I simply find that brutal and unfair."

"They should all pay for their crimes." Shimley spoke coldly.

"They already have Shimley." Harry said, his features turning dark. "Have you seen death?"

"I lost my daughter in-" Shimley spoke and Harry held up his hand.

"Ah Yes, she picked a side." Harry's tone was indifferent. Shimley glared in anger.

"YOU-" The man started to shout at Harry.

"Have you ever seen someone die right in front of you? Felt the life leave them, or know that you caused it?" Harry's anger was out of control. "Do you know the hellish nightmares that go on night after night when you're barely 16 and the Dark Lord is killing people right before you?" DO YOU?" Harry was walking toward him.

"No," Shimley said as he watched Harry come over and stand directly over him. "But I-"

"NO." Harry shouted and the room was tense. "But let me show you." and Harry drew his wand and cast a spell at the side of his own eyes. Then, he opened them and entered Shimley's mind. There was no one near enough to see exactly what he was doing. Thanks to the work of some of his own men, he'd disabled almost the entire set of security spells. He was still in danger. If Shimley didn't break, he would be in deep shit.

He penetrated deep so he could leave the most painful scenes from Draco's memories there. He felt Shimley's mind try to pull away. He focused harder.

NO, LOOK AT HIM SHIMLEY, LOOK AT HIM!" Harry shouted into the man's mind. "YOU WILL SEE HIS HELL-" Harry resisted the urge to throttle him in his seat. "AND MINE!" Harry showed him every death that he and Draco had ever seen during the war. He wanted the man to know how lucky he was to be here. He wanted him to suffer for thinking himself more worthy than anyone who bore the mark. He wanted him broken. The last memory he showed was of Draco torturing Neville, it was the breaker." Shimley wept and Harry let go, nearly falling over from the sudden disorientation of freedom.

"He's right," Shimley cried. "Potter, we will do as you ask."

And Harry couldn't wait to leave. He walked out of the room, found the nearest bathroom and vomited in disgust with himself. He didn't know what was happening to him, he didn't like what he was doing, he'd just forced his mind on someone for personal gain. He vomited again.

Draco was awake which the nurse had said was amazing. Naithen had talked with him a bit but his head was still swimming a bit with medicines and potions. Right now however, he wanted nothing better than to pass out to avoid this inevitable conversation. At the side of his bed sat Neville LOngbottom. Draco's vison was a bit blurry, but he could still make out some of the scars on the man's face.

"Well, atleast now we can talk." Neville said, a sigh of accomplishment escaped him. Draco closed his eyes.

"Draco I wanted to thank you-" Neville stopped when Draco looked at him shocked.

"Thank me?!" His voice was strained so it didn't capture all of his surprise as he said it.

"Just listen for now ok?" Neville asked gently, placing his hand on Draco's arm. Draco shuddered gently. "You probably saved my life, I mean, think about it, if they had asked anyone else, someone who didn't mind hurting someone, I might be dead right?" Neville's logic amazed Draco.

"I-" Draco sighed in pain. "The scars on your face, your eye that has bad vision?" guilt was crushing Draco, he started to breath hard.

"Draco it's alright, I forgive you, you didn't have a choice ok?" Neville gently comforted him. "Besides, my wife likes the facial scars, she says they make me look dangerous." Draco rasied an eyebrow.

"Neville, I am sorry, you know?" The blurry face nodded.

"Draco, at some point you have to forgive yourself too." Longbottom got up to leave. "Goodbye for now, I will bring you some stuff for basalisk posion tomorrow." And then he left. Draco was all alone with his thoughts.

He didn't know how long he had laid there, drifting in an out of sleep. He was disturbed slightly by someone stumbling into his room, he could tell by the sound of their steps that they were possibly drinking or otherwise impaired, but he couldn't think of anyone dumb enough to see him when they were in that state. He was about to open his eyes to see who it was when they spoke.

"Oh Gods Draco." Harry slurred very drunkenly. "I am so awful."

And Draco was frozen. Then he felt Harry's stumble into the side of his bed. He heard him pull the chair close and then he felt Harry lay oh his chest. Despite the fact that it was already difficult to breath, Draco didn't dare protest now. He tried to even his breathing the best he could. He could smell heavy waves of liquor.

"I don't know what's happened to me." Harry was crying. "I was just trying to plead your case to the ministry and," Harry took a violent breath. "I forced him to see things." Harry was very upset and that started to upset Draco too. "What's wrong with me, why am I being like this. I don't understand." Draco was squirming inside. "Please, just let me stay here awhile, I can't face my family right now, you were the only one-" Harry was whimpering softly. "Just don't leave me." Harry breathed out.

Draco was shocked. He knew Harry had thought him asleep, but the fact that he'd come all the way here to talk about his problems, that was new. When he was sure that Harry had fallen asleep, he placed his hand on Harry's head and stroked his hair gently.

"I won't leave you Harry, I promise." He said in a barely audible voice.

Just beyond the threshold of the doorway, A woman had an awkwardly placed smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She turned and walked away.

End Chapter 11 A/N: Ok folks, so now we know that Harry has a lot of issues to deal with, so does Draco. Harry's feelings for Draco are confusing to him, so in the next few chapters things will be put in motion to bring Harry and Draco together beyond their control. Please Review and I would love beta help if someone is intrested, leave it in a review. 


	12. Contented Versus Happy

12

Ginny had debated the moment in her mind over one hundred times. The only thing she did know was that is was an inevitable situation. Wether she did this now, or months from now, or even years, it had to be done. She had run the words through her her head so many times, she felt numb to their seriousness. What they might do to Harry, good hearted, kind Harry, worried her more than the pain she might feel when this conversation reached it's final conclusion. She had her resolve strengthen when she saw him in the hospital with Malfoy last night. She hadn't really intended to follow him, she had actually gone there because she was worried when he didn't come home from the ministry.

She had figured out the truth or guessed it six months ago. Harry always seemed to have an obsession with Draco Malfoy that seemed unhealthy. She kicked herself more and more for not seeing it before. All those times he seemed intent on getting under Malfoy's skin, all the name calling, the furious stares that they shot eachother when they thought the other wasn't paying attention. Harry had the urge to mention him throughout the last twenty years in the most odd ways. It's like he needed to speak of him, like a person who needed to talk of a painful memory. However, six months ago is when Ginny became more and more suspicious. Malfoy's public run for minister of magic gave Harry a new outlet for his obsession. She tried her best to ignore him when he spoke of it.

At first she was jealous, but later, as she would explain to Ron, she knew Harry wasn't happy with her, or his life. It was so subtle that Ginny could have ignored it if she wished and kept Harry all to herself. The truth was, her selfish side wanted to do that more than anything, but the side that loved Harry so deepily knew she would never forgive herself for allowing him to imprison himself, simply because she wanted him. 'When you trurly love someone Ron,' she had explained, 'You have to set them free from themselves.' She sighed as she went to their bedroom.

"Harry, it's almost night love," Ginny said softly. She watched as Harry's powerful body shifted in the bed and pushed his head off the pillow. "You were really tired dear." Ginny's voice was gentle, suspecting he had a nasty hangover. "I'll see you in the kitchen, I've made something light for your stomach." She turned and left the room as Harry breathed a sigh and tried not to throw up.

He'd grabbed a quick shower before joining her in the kitchen. Cursing his throbbing head as the light seemed to smash it like a brick. Ginny sensed his sickness and hooked him by the arm and sat him down in his chair. She kissed his head and he didn't really respond to it. She didn't say a word until she had placed a drink and some strong coffee infront of him.

"Thanks." Harry said absently as he looked over the eggs and toast. He sipped the coffee and winced at the heat.

"When you're done eating Harry, I'll be in the family room on the sofa. I would like you to join me." Ginny said softly, trying not to betray anything, she wanted Harry to be in a plyable state of mind, relaxed and non-defensive when he did come to speak with her. Harry nodded automatically. Ginny frowned and turned and walked out of the room. She wouldn't cry, she'd shed her tears months ago, as distant as Harry had gotten with her, physically and emotionally, even from the kids had made her so sad.

As she sat on the sofa she thought of how devistated she'd been when she'd talked with Ron about getting a divorce. She had remembered how she had to stop Ron from running out and smashing Harry apart with giant fists. By the time she had finished her conversation, he wasn't angry, he was more sad for both Ginny and Harry. He'd volunteered to test her suspicious thoughts. He hadn't even cringed when she had said she thought Harry was in love with Malfoy. She'd cried again when Ron said he thought her suspiscions were right. She had cast a memory charm on him at his request, he didn't want the responsibility of knowing that. He had asked her to break the charm only when she finally acted so he could properly support Harry, having not conspired to hurt him. And it was odd how it felt like she was hurting him more than letting him choose to be happy.

Harry wouldn't understand this now, but she hoped he would in time.

Draco laid patiently waiting for his son to arrive. Hermione had promised to bring him, he would be here any moment and Draco was angry at circumstance creating the need for this conversation. He never wanted his son to be burdened with his families sins. He had failed him. He was wondering how much damage the things Blaise must have shown him might do, or had already done. He tried to stop the agony he felt as his body tensed with pain.

"Dad?" Draco let out a breath at the greeting.

"Come in son, I am awake." The boy obeyed. Draco watched as he pulled up a chair to sit at the side of the bed. "Why don't you just come here Scorpious?" Draco said warmly. "I have a lot to tell you, you should be comfortable and I wouldn't like to be interupted if you get uncomfortable in those awful chairs." Draco was making an excuse to ask his son to lay with him in the bed, but he was not going to go all sappy. His son would never buy it.

Scorpious did as he was told and was not embarresed. He was twelve yes, but his father had never been particularly warm and affectionate in any sense since he'd been very little, so whenever he offered it, Scorpious Malfoy was not afraid to grant the request, onlookers be damned. The boy scooted in, thankfully neither was very large and so they didn't have to lay on eachother to fit, although Scorpious did put his head on his Dad's shoulder. Draco's arm moved slightly to hug the boy so he would not fall off of the bed.

"Comfortable?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes." The boy replied with equal softness.

"I want to talk to you about the things that Blaise Showed you." Draco said in a parental tone.

"Dad, we don't need to-" The boy began to say.

"I wasn't asking your opinion Scorpious. I was telling you." Draco said sharpily but in caring. When he knew that he had the boy's full attention, he took a deep and cleansing breath. "I love you son, I want you to know that right off. When I was your age, I didn't even know if my father cared if I was alive. When I was young Scorpious, I lived an expected life and everyone expected me to do great things, I tried my best to do what the wanted, only to always fall slightly short and it made me bitter. My father had been a servant of the Dark Lord, so when he came back, naturally, I wanted to follow my father."

He was swimming in his own painful memories before he spoke again. "At first, I wanted to do nothing more than be great and do amazing things, nevermind if they were evil. But-" And he breathed a painful breath and Scorpious snuck a look at his father's eyes. "I found I hated hurting people, I couldn't stand people screaming and crying." Draco knew there was wetness in his eyes as he spoke. "I hated it, I didn't want to do the things I did. You must know that. I didn't want to."

"Why didn't you tell me before dad?" Scorpious' voice was trying to sound coaxing.

"Merlin son, you didn't need to know our past, it wasn't yours. I never wanted you to know, to have to deal with what people might do, I thought it would be easier." Draco tensed as pain moved through him. "I wanted you to feel loved, I wanted you to free to be what you wanted, I didn't-" He closed his eyes and swore silently. "I just didn't want you to hate me the way I hated my father so much." He was breathing trying to stop himself from crying. "I just wanted you to love me, I am so sorry you had to find out like that." He was crying now. "I never meant for that to happen."

"I don't hate you Daddy." Scorpious said gently and kissed him on the cheek.

"Even so, someday I want you to see my memories, you should know what happened from me. I just need the courage to face all of those things again." Draco turned and kissed his son's forehead and then closed his eyes. He didn't feel so alone anymore and he wasn't afraid that Scorpious would fear him. He'd seen the memories and still, he was here in Draco's arms.

Harry didn't know what to do or say. The only thing he could do was be angry or hurt. He was hurt, but more than that, he was absolutely shocked.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US-" Harry yelled. The thing that bothered him most was the fact that Ginny wasn't yelling back, she had the famed weasely temper, but she sat on the sofa, unmoved and indifferent to her husband, who stood confused and angry over her.

"I'm not doing anything to us Harry, please, sit down." Her voice was annoyingly cool and Harry wanted to throttle her, make her mad so he felt on even ground, but he sat down and then, put his head in her lap and for only the third time since they'd been married, he cried. He was so natural at holding it in. She put her hand on his head and stroked it gently. Letting him cry, mantaining her stony control of her emotions.

"I love you Harry, I do. But sweetie, you aren't happy. You haven't been for a long time. And to tell the truth, neither have I." Harry sniffed in her lap.

"Have I been that poor of a husband to you?" It was an honest question.

"No Harry, you've been a good husband and a good man, but you're so distant. You're keeping too much to yourself. You get depressed, you aren't happy. I know you though love, you'd be content to live out your years with me and our children, never being happy, not truly happy Harry, I want you to be happy." Ginny was smiling as she stroked his head and remembered the way he smiled when the first got married, perhaps, he was too young, she thought.

"What the fuck is the difference between Contented and Happy?" Harry sniffled angrily, though not at his wife, more at his lack of control of his feelings.

"Harry, a lot is different. Content is when you could do the same thing over and over and it doesn't do anything good or bad for you. You essentialy are numb." And a lightbulb went on for her. Of course Harry wouldn't mind a content life over a happy one. He'd always lost the things that made him the happiest. This way, he needn't make any kind of investment. His sometimes indifferent treatment of the kids made more sense. Harry was still afraid that people would leave him or die. He may have been older, but he was still a boy when it came to who he loved. Sirus, Remus, Dumbledore, his parents. Ginny fought the knot in her heart as she spoke.

"Happy is when you would do anything to be where it was, people, things, trips, all of it, it makes your soul burn. You become reckless, you speak to the wizengamot, you take them to the hospital, you plead with them not to leave you." And she knew in an instant that she had gone too far. Harry's head jerked from her lap. He took off his glasses and wiped the tears from them.

"You followed me?" Harry said bitterly as he placed his glasses back on. "You followed me?" He said again. Louder and angrier.

"Harry I didn't-"

"And now you're insinuating that I'm in love with Draco Malfoy?" He was staring at her, his face screwed up in fury and confusion.

"I never said that." Ginny corrected.

"You're wrong!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"No!"

"Fuck you Ginny, you just wanted a divorce. You wanted to make this my fault so you could get out of this marraige." Harry barked and then he got real close to her face. "I hate you, I hate you. I gave my hopes up to be with you." And Harry turned and left the house, slamming the door behind him and leaving Ginny all alone.

She cried softly. "Harry, I love you."

End Chapter 12 A/N: Ok folks I have an excellent beta who is reworking this story beautifuly. In the next chapter the family tries to have a holiday even though Harry is missing and Draco thinks he knows where to find him. 


	13. Scared Potter?

One's True Nature 

Chapter 13

He had spent the last four days is perpetual drunkenness. Unwilling or unable to meet with the thoughts in his head that brought him here. He staggered to the Quidditch stadium where he had been watching the special holiday tournament knowing that his friends would not suspect him of going some place so public to flee their judgement. They had judged him. He figured by now they would all go to Ginny's side and why shouldn't they, she was right, he didn't love her. He wasn't happy, but that didn't mean anything, it was better that way. It was better when he wasn't afraid of loss. He thought of Draco so much since the man had come back into his life. The man's face was like a key to all the things he'd forgotten of the boy from school long buried in false self assurances that he didn't need Draco's affection, that he was just a fixation of lust. Can lust make you do all the things he had done in the last week and a half? Harry didn't know.

He stumbled into a gentleman about part way back from the bathrooms and staggered backward. He nearly toppled over when some strong hands caught his shoulders and stood him firm to the ground. He looked at the man's face, he had a kindly look, Harry had no idea if the expression he was giving was appropriate for this. The man just seemed to glow annoyingly bright.

"Celebrating the victory are ya?" The man said with a shake and Harry nearly threw up. "You all right there, drink a bit too much lad?" He looked up and let his cloak show his face and he gave a soft grimace in an attempt to smile.

"Fine sir, just too much good times, need rest." Harry was glad he could still seem to cast pretty good glamorous charm in his state. He was relieved when the man moved on and left him be. He wasn't getting any closer to feeling resolved and his body told him he'd far surpassed his limit for drinking for his entire lifetime. The final match was tomorrow, he didn't know what to do after that, maybe he would disappear.

'Coward.' Spoke Malfoy's voice. 'Potter, you are such a coward and you know it.' He had had this mental companion for the last day and a half. He was smiling now as it seemed to speak exactly like Draco might if he could see him like this. Harry found a small inn and paid for the night under the name Johnathan Xander. He'd taken the name on his last mission and seeing as how the man was supposed to be an awful drunk, Harry appreciated the irony. He went to his room without saying a single word aside from pleasantries. He lay down, knowing full well that his dreams would be no simple retreat from the confusion and hell he was living in.

'Coward.' Harry heard against his head as it throbbed.

"Shut up Malfoy, this is all your fault." Harry said to the voice and then he spent the next hour trying to blame everyone and everything but himself for why everything had gone and fucked itself up. He finally fell asleep and felt the nightmares wash over him.

Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all had tried to think of places Harry might go to think. Ron had spent the last four days trying his best to look for Harry and not hit him. Ginny was holding up a little better, but Harry's words had cut far too deep, even if Harry hadn't meant to do it, Ron still wanted to hit him. Draco had been the most logical, but the least knowledgeable when they first began this search. Draco had checked himself out of the hospital early, feeling like he needed to help once he heard what had happened.

They had the same circular thoughts now, having run out of fresh ideas. It would be Christmas in roughly a week's time and the family was pressing. Draco took in how much they seemed to bend over backward to help Harry, but none of them could give a decent answer as to what that help might be. He'd guessed Harry had just cracked under some kind of pressure. He didn't know why, but he figured that Ginny's announcement of the divorce had been a catalyst for Harry's breakdown. He didn't understand Harry well enough personally. He'd of course, begun to hate himself for tormenting Harry all those years ago and judging him by his cover. Harry was a man of his word, he'd given Draco his son back.

Then something happened. Ginny was carrying The Daily Prophet in her hand and one word jumped out to Draco. **QUIDDITCH** was in big bold letters. Draco's eyes seemed to pull on this piece, it held the answer.

"Ginny, pardon me, but could I see that paper." She handed it to him and he nodded his thanks. She stood and watched him read. He was seeing it before him like suddenly flash when a spell breaks a disillusionment charm. "This is where he's gone, I'm sure of it." Draco snapped in excitement. He tossed the paper to Ron who quickly read it. He looked up with a big smile on his face. Draco wanted to laugh at the moment, but he knew that it wasn't time for that. The children were keeping each other occupied with the new batch of snow on the ground outside.

"Ron and I will go." Draco spoke seriously. "I know what you're going to say Ron, but if you go alone he will likely see you coming."

"And he won't see you coming?" Ron raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, he'll see me coming Ron, in fact, I'm counting on it." Ron still looked confused. Draco sighed. "Look, if Harry is indeed conflicted about his feelings, be them for me or anyone else, I know there is one emotion I can always use against his defenses." Draco smirked. "His anger." He seemed rather smug about it, Ginny suddenly remembered why she had disliked him so much in school.

"What about your injuries? You've only just been out of the hospital." Hermione asked worried.

"I'll manage Hermione, I have before, it shouldn't be a problem." Draco nodded his appreciation for her concern. "Ron, I'll need to fly with you on your broom, my left side is still too numb and weak to attempt that flight on my own broom." They already knew that Draco was too weak to Apparate properly. This would be a long flight and Ron didn't like the idea of Malfoy hugging against his backside as they flew. He sighed.

"Alright Malfoy, when do we leave?" Ron asked looking ragged.

"Now, if that's alright?" Draco looked over everyone at the table. None objected to him. "Good, let's go Ron. The last day of the tournament is tomorrow evening. Harry's got a thick head, so we might be there awhile." Draco smirked and Ginny chuckled and then tears rolled down her cheeks. Draco stood up and limped over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for all of this Mrs. Potter." Everyone, including Ron was shocked by the moment. Ginny leaned into the hug after a moment. It was this that made Ron gawk as then realize that Draco was a man of political talents. He knew what to say and when to say it. Ron was jealous.

"You're not so bad." Ginny pulled away from him. She cupped his cheek, the way she'd done when he was in her home the first time, not knowing if his son was alive or dead. She smiled as her eyes glistened. "He's yours now, go find him. And take care of him." And he started to walk past her and she put her hand on his wrist. "If you don't, I will hurt you Malfoy." Ginny's smile was half-kidding. Draco smiled at her.

"Naturally." Draco said with the warmest smile that anyone had ever seen on him.

Harry struggled to walk straight. He had no pride, but he was a little angry at always having to apologize for staggering into people. The large canopy that encircled the stadium reminded Harry of the crowded platform of King's Cross. Harry felt a stab of guilt and self hatred. He knew his kids would be going back to Hogwarts soon enough and he wondered what it would be like, just for a second if they could see him like this. The canopy was held up by support beams every hundred feet or so and Harry saw a free one. Its support felt inviting as he leaned up against it. As he did, he felt a powerful grip on his forearm. He didn't dare fumble with his wand in this state. He tried to swim free of his vision and pull away.

"Potter, I assure you, my entire left side may be useless to me, but I would throw myself against you and hold you here until my backup arrives. Believe me Potter, you'd rather have me here, than him." Draco's voice caused Harry momentary confusion, having heard it so many times over the last few days, prodding him.

Draco couldn't believe the state Harry was in. He looked very dirty, warn and he stank very badly of booze. He recognized him right away, despite his now poor glamour charm, because he seemed so utterly out of place in the crowd of people. He came around to stand in front of Harry and was glad for once that he stood almost five inches taller than he did. He sneered in disgust and he wasn't trying to make Potter mad.

"You look disgusting. I never took you for the kind to run away from your problems and lose all self respect in the process, Potter." Draco looked stern. "It's pathetic to see you like this, it's downright hilarious perhaps. Pathetic, utterly." Draco smirked.

"Is there some reason you're here gloating over me Malfoy?" Harry tried to force the words out properly despite his being drunk.

"Yes Potter, I've come to take you home." And Draco smiled at his lack of specifics as to who's home. The flash of confusion, or perhaps longing, sent a childlike sense of giddiness through him. Harry looked him over and then, his expression changed. 'Bingo' Draco thought.

"You don't understand anything Malfoy." Harry said softly, an edge of deep self loathing in his voice.

"That's an understatement." He snorted.

"I want you to leave me alone."

"Can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because you're hurting."

"So what?"

"No one should hurt like this."

"You don't care."

"I wouldn't be here if that were true."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I love you."

And Harry froze. He took a deep breath, still pressed up against the support beam, mere inches from Malfoy, people were staring at them. "You don't mean that." Harry looked down at his feet. Draco drew up the man's jaw with his long pale fingers.

"I do mean it, Harry." Draco said warmly and Harry closed his eyes just to retreat from the blonde's gaze.

"It's so easy for you to say those things, isn't it? Your wife is dead right?" And Harry was so shocked he'd actually said it that he didn't even flinch when Draco struck him. He looked up after the stars passed and caught Draco's eye. Draco slapped him again and then leaned into his ear.

"I may not of loved her the way I do you, but you will not speak of her as something to be thrown away like trash." With each word he pushed harder on Harry's forearm. Draco felt something in his soul crack. "I'm leaving now, you aren't worth it like this." He turned to leave Harry standing there, he was beyond furious. Harry had succeeded in hurting him, again. He was going to send Ron the signal for the all clear. Who was he to stop the one man pity party that was Harry Potter? He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go, I'm sorry Draco, I didn't-" Harry breathed, he was close to breaking. He didn't know why he was being like this. No wait, he did know, he was scared. "I never thought I would feel this way about you again. I thought I had buried those feelings years ago in school. I have been a wreck since that day in the interrogation room where I touched your mind. I'm scared Malfoy, I'm scared because everyone I have ever felt this connection for has died. I don't want you to die." Harry let go of Draco's shoulder and slid down the beam onto his hind end and pulled his knees in close.

Draco couldn't turn around. He was crying, he understood now. "It must be so lonely sometimes, not to let yourself feel love." And he finally turned around. He let his tears flow freely. He did his best to sit beside Harry without falling too hard against the ground. Letting his cane clatter to the ground. He put his good arm across Harry's shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere Harry." Draco sighed softly, kissing his temple. "I love you."

Harry looked up to say something and got lost in Draco's eyes. The deep affection in them from before when he'd thought he'd saved him. Harry was amazed at how boundless the silver orbs seemed. He was so lost that he never sensed the lips that pressed against his until his lips were warm and wet. He thought he might protest, but his body had other ideas and leaned him into the kiss and into Draco's waiting warmth.

He gave in to his scarred heart one last time. He kissed back.

They never saw the camera flashes, they were too lost.

End Chapter 13 A/N: So now our two favorite enemies have kissed. In public and without a proper date. Christmas time is a time for giving and receiving. ROFL that's the most awesome teaser ever. Please Review and many super thanks to my beta, she gives me inspiration.

B/N: I just realized. I love having drunk people in stories. I don't have to worry so much about their grammar. Would be thinking 'is that right? "too much good times" doesn't sound right , but I can't think of much else that would make sense…' stare at for a little longer 'oh well, he's drunk! Doesn't matter!'

B/R: Yes I do. And a ton of super thanks back for writing it! What are super thanks? Are they some weird super hero flying around, saving Thank City from the evil Dr. Your Welcome? Look! It's a please! It's a gift! It's Super Thanks!!! Squee! Squee! Squee! If it weren't for the camera flashes at the end this would be my favorite chapter! I was listening to Different, it was too perfect. Except for those camera flashes. God curse you cameramen trying to get Malfoy out of the running for Minister!!!


	14. Cofessions Of Two Wounded Hearts

14

To say Draco was very disappointed by the turn of events, it would have been the kind interpretation. He thought since Harry had continued the kiss that that meant the ice was broken, at least as far as Harry deciding he would give them a chance. However, though Harry had consented to return home, things were still just as fridgid and Harry almost looked the same as when Draco first found him, despite a goodnight's sleep. Draco sat on the edge of Harry and Ginny's bed, watching Harry with the upmost anguish combined curiosity. He never realized just how stubborn Harry could be.

"I'm not ready for this." Harry breathed out after minutes of tense silence. "I want it, I mean, I have thought about it before, but this is just too fast Draco." Harry's shoulders were slumped as he stared ahead out of the window. Harry wasn't about to do this now, there were just too many things that had happened in twenty years. He had kids, a wife until the divorce was final. A high ranking job. He was angry at himself for leting himself give in to the kiss. He looked at Draco's expression reflected in the window pane and hated himself even more. He had to be more careful about Draco's feelings in this too. He didn't know what to do from here.

"Harry, I'm sorry, this is my fault-" Draco started to apologize. Harry started to shake his head and Draco wanted more than anything to sweep him up in a furious grasp and shake the indescision out of him.

"No, it's mine, I should have put a stop to it. I am the one at fault." Harry said with a sigh.

"Alright Harry, fine. It's all you." Draco got up to leave. "It's all about you in this-" And he motioned with his hand in exasperation. "crazy, whatever this is." and with that he left Harry with only the sound of his cane as he left the room with a weak limp.

"Professor Snape," Harry smiled sadly. "I wish I had some of your courage and bravery right now." He whispered the words in soft recognition of his own cowardice for something as simple as love. He dug his nails into the windowsill as he continued to stare out into a soft winter evening, just before dark. He sighed in anguish. The feelings were only worsened by the fact that Draco had allowed the Weasely and Potter families to stay at the manor for the chistmas celebration. He didn't know if he could go there.

---

Draco sat down in the livingroom on the sofa. He found a wizarding magizine to intrest himself in. He didn't want to engage in the likely conversations that looked to be on the faces of all the people in the room. Ron had amused himself with wizarding chess, but Ginny and Hermione looked at him with deep concern, or curiosity on their faces, he didn't much care to know exactly why.

"Are we engaged in some sort of staring contest ladies?" Draco said irritably pretending to be very interested in this particular page in the magizine. They both seemed to get the hint and went to another room. Draco guessed they would converse about what had possibly taken place between Harry and himself. He tried not to feel a bit violated by that thought, but he did, he felt that far too many people understood his personal feelings for Harry. He continued to read and soon found himself all alone in the room. He felt he might have a moment or two of peace when a boy came running into the running into the room fleeing another boy who was striking him quite hard on the head and shoulders.

"Ow, James! Stop, I didn't Ow!" Draco was about to act on the scene, but another boy burst into the room from the doorway. Scorpious sprang himself at James and pushed the older boy out of the way. He snatched up Albus in a protective hug and glared at James, who now looked absolutely furious. Draco could only watch, slightly shocked by his son's actions.

"Are you alright Albus?" Scorpious asked lightly. The boy nodded, with some tears in his eyes. Scorpious looked at Albus with a soft expression.

"Oh, that's nice of your boyfriend to protect you Al, you're so pathetic." James' words were dripping with anger as he spoke. Draco looked at the deep and furious eyes of his own son, amazed at how powerful they looked.

Scorpious continued his protective hug, glaring darkly at the older boy. "I may not have my wand James, but hit him again and I will hurt you!" And Draco knew he should stop this, but he was litteraly having a epiphany right this moment, something about the way his son protected the youngest Potter. He wondered if Harry ever had someone who had protected him that way. He was brought back to his senses when James struck Scorpious in the side of his face with his fist.

"James Potter, if you strike another blow to my son or anyone else, I shall teach you about the dragon fire jinx." All three boys froze, obviously they had been unaware of their audience because all three lost a bit of color. Draco was going to scold them and discover the nature of the trouble when Harry Yelled as he came down stairs.

"JAMES POTTER! MY OFFICE! NOW! WAIT THERE UNTIL I COME FOR YOU-" Harry's glare was irritated and angry. "I have had enough of you picking on your brother James, you test my patience." Lilly and Rose slipped into the house and up to Lilly's room admist the chaos. "How many more times must I tell you not to do that?" Harry was near the end of his rope, Draco could tell he looked conflicted about what he should say to his oldest son. Scorpious and Albus just stood parted, but Scorpious had an arm around Albus' slumped shoulders. James eventually left for Harry's office. Harry wasn't going to follow right away, he was too angry.

Draco saw Harry's outburst as proof of the fact that Harry was cracking under the pressure of everything, not just Ginny's divorce of him, or his feelings for him. He was amazed Harry kept it together the more he thought of all the things Harry had done in the last twenty or so years, the more he was amazed that Harry stood before him. He hated himself more now, when he thought of how he treated Harry all those years in school.

Once James had parted for the office, Harry turned to the two boys. He walked to them and knelt down to look at his youngest boy in his face, but the boy refused to meet his eyes. "I keep telling you son, if you let him pick on you, he'll just keep doing it. You've got to stand up, on your own two feet, people can't be there to help you everytime there's a problem." Harry drew the boy's chin up, looking into his sad eyes. "Come here." Harry took his son in a hug.

"I'm sorry dad, I will do better." Albus sniffled. Scorpious looked like he wanted to speak, but he didn't. Ron and Ginny came into the living room and saw the situation, looking confused. Harry stood up, unaware of their presence. He turned to go to his office, but stopped when he saw them.

"Could you two wait in our room Gin? I have something to talk with you about." Harry's words were worn and tired.

"Sure," said Ginny with a small smile and she and Ron went upstairs to Harry's and her room. "Come on Ron." She coaxed. Harry turned and walked into the office to speak with James.

The office was still a mess. Harry wasn't particularly glad to be here under the circumstances. He tried so hard with James, but it seemed his son was determined to be rebellious and all around awful to his little brother. He was at the end of his rope with the boy as he sat down and steepled his hands, sighing exasperated and upset that they were having this conversation yet again.

"I'm disappointed in you James." Harry said camly.

"When aren't you?" James sneered.

"When don't you deserve it?" Harry retorted more by accidental sudden thought than purposeful. "You know, it wouldn't bother me so much if you just teased him in good fun, or it was mutual games of that kind, but James, you enjoy making him cry. I can't stand that, it's sick, it's wrong, so help me James. Why?" He closed his eyes, trying to control his anger.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Don't give me that bullshit." Harry was losing his temper. "Well, I don't have a degree in mental health, so, next time this happens, we'll go to St, Mungo's maybe they'll know." Harry let out an angry breath. "In the meantime, you can help Uncle George in his joke shop for the remainder of the hogmeade trips this year." Harry got up. "This is very disappointing James, I don't like doing this." He said truthfuly, a hint of defeat in his voice. "You may go help Aunt Hermione in the kitchen."

-----

Harry didn't want to have this conversation, in fact, he felt like he had to drag himself the final steps of the stairs and over to his bedroom door. He turned the knob and with a cleansing breath, he pushed the door open to reveal Ginny and Ron sitting on the edge of the bed, they'd been talking. Harry could tell that from the awkward gazes on each of their faces. He sat between them. He didn't know where to start, this was all still confusing.

"So ummm, where do we start?" Harry asked nervously. Ginny fumbled with a paper in the pocket of her cooking apron.

"I figured I should let you know what I was asking for." Ginny said softly and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he unfolded the paper and read it. The first thing that jumped out at him was the date.

"This was four months ago," He said softly. Finally realizing that this wasn't just recent. He'd let his marraige fall apart. Tears were falling down his cheeks. "You really were going to leave me Gin, I thought I was-" He took a shaky breath. She squeezed his shoulder and Ron an arm across his shoulders for added support. "I didn't even realize how awful I must have been." Now Ginny was crying.

"Harry, don't ever think that." She said sniffing. "I still love you, we just-" She thought for a moment. "Need different things now." Harry didn't make a response. He looked over the paper and kept reading it. He nodded. He thought he deserved worse than this, considering how Ginny must be feeling.

"This is really generous of you, Gin." Harry said tears struggling out of his green eyes. "I feel like I lied to you, like you didn't know and I did. I didn't-" Harry was shaking. Ron tried to tighten his grip. Are you sure this is all you need? I can give you more money, I-" She put a finger to his lips.

"You are too noble for your own good, Harrold James Potter." She smiled. "No dear, it's alright what I have asked for. I planned to take the position of Charms teacher at Hogwarts next year, with the kids in school all year, this place is just too lonely." He nodded.

"You asked for the house, does that mean you want me to move out?" Harry asked, wiping his eyes with a hankerchief that Ron had offered.

"No Harry, we don't hate eachother." She smiled sadly at the pain her husband was in, the obvious self torment he was enduring, all over his features. "I don't mind if you want to stay here forever, but we just aren't going to be married anymore." Harry shook his head again and gave a soft cry.

"What about the kids Ginny?" He asked, clearly this was his most pressing fear now.

"We'll have to talk to them at some point, but we will wait until summer, if that suits you better." She looked at him with a gentle gaze. She saw him now, as she had in school, strong yet fragile underneath. She kissed his temple.

"I feel like everyone is pushing me into this new life, I'm not ready." He winced in agony, fighting his emotions.

"Mate," Ron finally spoke. "I have known you for close to thirty years. You are the most stubborn and conflicted man I have ever met. If we didn't push you to do things for yourself, you'd live your life always doing for others and never being truly happy. Harry, you're in love with Draco Malfoy, if you look at the evidence, you have since school. Quit hiding it, be happy for once mate, just be happy. We care for you ok?"

Harry nodded and with that, the best friend and now former wife left him alone with his thoughts.

----

Harry didn't know how long he sat alone in the room before there was a knock at the door. The door came open before he could answer.

"May I come in?" Draco asked quietly. "Sorry to just barge in, but I thought you might be asleep or something."

"It's alright, yeah, you can come in." Harry said awkwardly, he didn't know why he felt sudden excitement in his chest. Harry watched as Draco limped on his cane to the edge of the bed and tried to sit down carfuly. He almost slipped and instantly, Harry stabalized him.

"Thanks." Draco said, his breath caught by the sudden fear of crashing to the floor. "Long day I guess." He breathed out. They sat there for several awkward moments, niether sure of how to start talking to the other. Harry fidgeted and Draco just breathed. Then after several tense moments passed, Draco spoke.

"Harry," He said in a even tone. "I want to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Harry asked confused.

"I know you said you aren't ready for a relationship with me yet. That's ok, but then, I want to do something for you, to help you. No strings Harry, just hear me out." Harry nodded his attention focused. "How long has it been since you had a real vacation?" Draco asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm, we went to Australia last summer. I got called back though." Harry looked sad at the memory.

"Then, I want you to take a couple of months off from your Job Harry. No stresses, no sleepless nights, no worries for that time. You can come with me, we'll go after the holiday and just take a break from it all. Then, I want you to do one other thing-" Draco said gently, taking Harry's hand absently.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I want you to let me protect you." Harry looked at him confused. "I want you to be Harry, Just Harry. Not Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, or the great head auror. Just Harry, for just this one stretch of time, cut out all the pretext of your life and let someone else protect you. The way no one ever has."

And Harry hung his head in embaressment. "I don't know who Harry is anymore." He admitted. Draco looked at his downcast gaze.

"I won't hurt you Harry." Draco said gently.

"I-" And Harry was cut off by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He called too loudly, obviously irritated at the interuption. Hermione entered the room, carrying a Daily Prophet, special evening eddition.

"Sorry," She apologized to them both, "But I thought you needed to see this." She handed the paper to Draco and turned around and left them alone.

Draco's jaw dropped. Harry leaned over and read the bolded black letters: MINISTER HOPEFULL DRACO MALFOY: SNOGGING STRANGER AT THE QUIDDITCH TOURNAMENT. Harry's own face dropped with horror. Draco looked pale.

"Well there goes my chance to be minister." He smiled bitterly. "It's ok, I probably wasn't going to win anyway." And Harry heard the clear hurt in his voice as he said it. Something in that moment reminded Harry of something, something from a long time ago, forgotten, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Why did you run for Minister anyway?" Harry asked, then kicked himself for sounding too casual.

"My wife, she thought it was a good idea. She always was trying to give me things to do that would help me forgive myself for my past." He smiled as his eyes glistened at the memory. "She thought I would be able to do so many good things that I would just one day be fine. I was such a mess for years, I still am sometimes, but-" He started shaking and tears came more freely. "I wanted to win, for her, she deserved it. She deserved to see that all that time she spent caring for me wasn't in vain." And then he put his head in his hands. "I still can't believe she's gone."

Harry watched Draco, he felt as if he'd been struck by lightning. He remembered why the moment seemed so familiar. In school, when he thought back to it, he always felt like his feelings for Draco were purely sexual and somewhat hormone driven. He'd buried the truth so often under his percieved feelings for Ginny that he'd forgotten the day in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, not the moment itself, but the feelings of compassion and love, yes, it had been love in that moment. He had wanted more than anything to hug the boy into his arms then, he still did.

"Draco, look at me." He said gently. Then he saw the watery silver eyes look at him and he knew, he'd found the truth. Ron was right, they had all been right. "Don't give up yet." He leaned in and they touched foreheads. "I love you Draco, I have since I can remember, please, don't give up yet." And they kissed, both shedding years of want and lost feelings and fears and self loathing, forgetting all their troubles.

Harry spoke when they finally broke the kiss. "It's a deal Draco, the one you asked me about." He said breathing hard with passion. "But if you get this, I want something in return."

Draco rasied an eyebrow. "What?" He smiled in surprise.

"Call me potter, I used to love it when you'd call me that. You have no idea how many times I wank-" And then Harry realized what he was confessing and blushed beat red.

Draco smirked, one of his old 'potter special smirks' and he leaned in. "Potter." he whispered in the man's ear. Then coaxed him to lay down on the bed. "Potter." He said softly, then he kissed Harry, hard. "Potter." He grabbed Harry's crotch and was greeted with a deep moan. "Potter." He was enjoying the look of bliss on Harry's face as he stroked him gently. "Potter." And then they were taking their clothes off, the temptation far beyond stopping. "Potter." And Harry was putty in Draco's hands.

End Chapter 14 A/N: Haha, chapter 15 will have some more sexy things, promise. However, all is not what it seems as Harry remembers he's got an enemy in the ministry and Blaise is still missing. Draco tries to fix the damage from the picture. Please Review. 


	15. Merry Christmas Harry

Warning: There▓s a reason why this story was rated M. This chapter is the reason. Lemon-y goodness. Enjoy.

One▓s True Nature

Chapter 15

Harry was lost in the heat of the moment as Draco continued to whisper his surname. He marveled at how careful Draco's fingers moved over him. They were both naked, both pleading with the other body, but Draco made clear that he was leading this affair. Harry's eye's fluttered closed as Draco kissed his ear, careful to grab Harry's stiffness in his hand and manipulate it only with the words he spoke.

"You want me, you want this don't you?" Draco grinned in satisfaction.

Harry was trying not to orgasm as the thin fingers slowly increased their pace. Harry moaned a response.

"God-wan-you oh. Love this, don't stop." And Draco's satisfied smile turned to something more deep and caring. Not that Harry could notice right this moment. He had never really yielded control to someone like this before. It felt nice. He had lived most of his life in relative understanding that he must never yield control of himself to anyone, especially those that could hurt him later. Harry knew this was different than all those other times he had had sex, or things in the related department of serious emotion. He was an open book, Draco treat him as he may. It was the first time he felt like not holding himself back. All things considered, he was frightened and determined.

Draco was a curious boy again. He loved watching Harry's reaction to each new touch and kiss. He wanted to know everything, every spot. Anything that would make Harry want him more. He felt an odd sense of power over this man, a power that he would never use to hurt him, but to please him. He wanted to please Harry, he wanted to know that he had been the only one to please him in such manners. He was focused as he took Harry into his mouth. The stifled cry that Harry gave in response made him even more eager. He sucked gently and held Harry's hips hard to the bed to prevent him from moving against his own careful caressing strokes.

Soon Harry was signaling that he was close, very close by the amount of thrashing. Draco stopped what he was doing. He smirked when Harry looked down at him, deep disappointment in his beautiful green eyes. Draco crawled back up to Harry's head and kissed him deeply.

"Your turn Harry." Draco said pleasantly.

"Oh- I- I've never done." And Harry was blushing. "I mean-" Draco put a finger to his lips.

"This is your first time with a man?" Draco asked, smiling at the thought more than Harry. He loved how disgustingly innocent Harry could be, but this was just like heaven.

"Yeah." Harry confessed gently. He let his eyes drop from the blonde's gaze as if they were eleven again. Draco leaned in and kissed him slowly.

"Just go for it Potter." Draco's smirk was one of his classics, but Harry knew he didn't mean it in a bad way. "If I don't like something, I'll let you know." He laid back as Harry looked down at his throbbing erection, unsure of how to proceed, so he decided to copy Draco's movements the best he could.

Draco was too distracted by the fact that this was Harry Potter sucking him to tell if it was bad or not. If only Pansy were here. She had wanted to conquer Harry their fourth year, but she never could get him alone. Draco would be the only Slytherin who had touched this Gryffindor.

"Are you sure this is-" He moaned. "Your first time?" Draco was smiling as he arched his back. Harry was determined and a quick study. Draco could only moan his responses as Harry continued to lick and suck his flesh with desire to see the man melt. He couldn't stop himself from being rock hard at his own handy work. Harry wanted Draco so bad, he burned for it, needed it, felt he would die without it. He wondered how he could have lived without doing this all these years.

Draco was so close when he warned Harry that he had to almost slap the back of the man's head in warning. He watched amazed for the first time with just how muscular Harry looked as he crawled back up to him. He caught his breath, which was more labored than he had realized and Harry lay beside him. He was clearly eager for what might be next. He looked rather boyish despite his powerful jaw and semi-scruff beard. Draco had to kiss him to keep from ogling over his cuteness.

"What now?" Harry asked breathless when they pulled from the kiss.

"You are going to fuck me Harry." Draco said simply, cupping the man's cheek. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you blush?" Draco asked him, his grin warm and inviting. Harry shook his head in embarrassment. "Well, you are. You are so beautiful Harry." Draco breathed and then kissed him again. Draco was amazed at just how soft Harry's lips were and how desperate his kisses back seemed. As if, Draco thought, he'd never really been kissed before.

"What do we-" Harry started. Only to have Draco silence him with a soft kiss.

"Lay on your back, I will take care of this part." Draco said gently.

Draco was caught by how Michael Angelo like Harry's body looked. He had only seen a few pieces of the man's art, but he figured this must have been his inspiration. Draco felt himself almost drool. He shook off his stupid thoughts and found his wand in his crumpled robes, it was funny, but he had dreamed of his robes being crumpled up in such a manner at Harry's bedside at Hogwarts so many times, he had to remind himself this was real. He cast a lubrication spell on Harry and then cast it again on his own entrance.

"Just relax." He said aloud, but it was more to remind himself than to tell Harry.

Harry could only nod, he was lost in the thin form above him. He was convinced Draco was some kind of an angel. He watched parts of the pale flesh that absorbed the gentle light from the evening fire that burned to keep the room warm. It was dark but for the fire and the reflections cast by Draco's soft and beautiful flesh. He nearly had a heart attack when Draco began to ease down onto him. He was close to exploding.

"OH MERLIN!" Harry moaned forcefully. He felt Draco's butt rest against his thighs. Draco's breath was caught as he felt his insides condition themselves to Harry's member, which seemed harder than Draco remembered from earlier. Harry was breathless. He was in absolute indescribable bliss as Draco started to move in slow movements, up and down, up and down. Harry could only breathe enough to stay alive.

"Does it feel good Potter?" Draco asked softly. Harry only nodded, his eyes were closed and Draco was more than a little upset that he wasn't being admired. "Open your eyes Potter. Look at me when you're inside me." Draco said in an agonized breath. Harry opened his eyes. He was amazed at how much the sight seemed captivating. He'd never felt this way with Ginny. He'd never felt a connection like this for anyone. It was so terrifying and he wanted more.

"It feels so good, so good Draco. I'm so close." Harry managed to say finally. Draco's pelvic movements had become such that the smack on Harry's thighs was loud and echoed throughout the room. Draco bent himself down and stopped an inch from Harry's face.

"You're close, yeah?" Draco grinned, nipping Harry's lips. "Come for me Harry, don't hold back. Give it all to me, I want it." He increased his rhythm and he was greeted with Harry's violent back arching and powerful moan. He felt Harry's hardness inside him spasm and warm fluid coated his insides. "That's it, did that feel good Harry?" Draco asked, still bent down at his face. Harry could only nod, breathless, spent. In ecstasy.

Draco and Harry lay spent on the bed, covered in sweat and absolutely happy. They had both wanted this, for years, perhaps even before they knew each other their bodies had prepared them just for this time. Draco was laying and breathing hard and though he hadn't come, he didn't need to right now. He wanted and he had had Harry, in all the ways he'd imagined. He was smiling as his chest heaved. He tried not to laugh, concerned that he might hurt Harry's feelings. All things considered, Harry had been a great partner. He'd never tell Harry that he'd been the first to be inside his body. He turned to his side to face Harry, but found Harry was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Harry?" Draco whispered softly, crawling up to join Harry. He hugged the man from behind. He noticed Harry was crying. "Harry, What's wrong?" Draco was desperately hoping it wasn't second thoughts, he couldn't deal with rejection now, the feelings they just shared were too raw.

"I'm sorry Draco, I know I shouldn't be crying I-" Harry sniffled and Draco could tell this was particularly hard for Harry, because he was using all of his body to try and stop the tears from coming.

"Tell me Harry." Draco whispered in the man's ear, rubbing his shoulders in a relaxing way.

"I'm just scared, I'm sorry." Harry said, purely hating how broken he felt.

"Scared of what?" Draco asked quietly. He didn't understand what could make a man so strong become so weak in a matter of mere moments.

"You." Said Harry, shaking his head. "Not you exactly, but what you mean to me." Harry let out a sob that seemed to rip out of his chest. "When I was a little boy, no one loved me, no one. The Dursleys, they hated me, for the first ten years of my life, I learned to survive without love or affection of any kind. I even learned to function without the simplest of acknowledgement that I deserved to be alive."

Draco was shocked that Harry was talking about this, he didn't understand, but he figured he might get some insight later and be able to better handle Harry's mood swings about their feelings for each other. He listened hard and concentrated to make sure he got everything.

"I learned to live without any love. Then Hagrid came and brought me to this world. He was the first person who ever hugged me. A real hug, it was like- oh you wouldn't understand." Harry sobbed.

Draco decided to let the comment go. 'A real hug' that was interesting.

"This world, it loves me to the extreme. The muggles hated me to the extreme. I don't love either of them at all. I don't even know how to love the right way." Harry wiped his eyes in inner disgust with himself, but he kept talking, he didn't want to stop. "My friends, they don't understand even though they try to." Harry said in anguish. "I've never let anyone in before, not anyone. Except you, somehow you found a place in my cold dead heart." Draco stopped hugging Harry from behind and sat beside him. "You could hurt me so bad Draco, I never thought I could feel the way I feel about you."

"Harry." And Draco realized at some point that he too must have started crying. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I promised to protect you didn't I?" Draco tried to meet Harry's gaze.

"I'm just scared." Harry smiled in frustration.

"Harry, I love you." Draco said. "Come here." His voice was warm and inviting. Harry leaned into him and Draco eventually laid them both down on the bed. Harry laying on his right shoulder and chest, gently sniffling as Draco stroked his messy hair. He whispered softly in the man's ear. He did promise to protect Harry and he would keep that promise. Harry had just said that Draco made him vulnerable in ways he never thought he could be. Draco smiled sadly as he remembered all the awful things he'd done to Harry, some in hate yes, but most because he hurt over his unsatisfied attraction to his enemy. He had a lot to make up for.

Draco hadn't realized when Harry had drifted off until soft tired snores escaped him. Draco lay awake most of the night, holding Harry. He was afraid this was a dream and he might wake up any moment. He wanted to remember this dream more than anything in the world. He felt Harry move against him. He was a Slytherin, but Harry made him feel as if he could be a Gryffindor, if only for a moment, he could be brave, perhaps even, a hero.

As it reached midnight, Draco kissed Harry's temple and resigned himself to sleep. Christmas was tomorrow and Draco couldn't think of a better Christmas than this. He kissed Harry again and smiled as the man's face furrowed in sudden thought of some kind. "Merry Christmas Harry." Draco whispered softly, closing his eyes.

End Chapter 15 A/N: So here we are at the mid point of the story. Harry discovers who his enemy is and it's an old friend from school. Ginny dates Seamus and Scorpious has it out on a massive scale with James. "A past that haunts" Is next. Please review. 


	16. A Past That Haunts

16

Draco had no idea how long Harry had been tossing and turning in bed. He only knew as he was accidently jerked from the blankets, something was very wrong. He turned to Harry almost instantly and tried to shake him awake. Harry didn't wake, his face was a screwed up mass of panic. He was clenching his fists so tightly that Draco could hear the skin being scraped in the palms. He tried calling to him softly and shaking him a bit harder, but nothing happened. Harry continued to be trapped. Draco, had he been thinking would have called someone, surely one of Potter's friends' would be able to understand. However, Draco wasn't thinking and the next moment he'd grabbed his wand.

"I am really sorry for this Harry." Draco whispered.

Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry's sweating forehead. He figured he would help Harry, by joining him in his nightmare. He admitted to himself as he muttered the spell that he was curious. Draco's body went limp in the real world as his mind entered Harry's dream. Draco Malfoy wasn't one to feel like an idiot, but once he had slipped beyond the veil of conciousness, he realized his mistake. He was trapped inside Harry's body somehow, expiriencing the dream as if it were his. He swore in his head and tried to shake off the disorientation he felt.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE FREAK?! And Draco felt himself freeze. He felt Harry's fear and sudden desire to disappear. He didn't move, but everything in his body said that that is exactly what he should have been doing. And as his shakey small five-year-old hands fumbled with very poorly repaired glasses, Draco saw why.

"N-n-nothing uncle, h-h-" And Draco felt the words stop as a powerful hand collided with his small head. The body stagged backward and crashed against the cupboards along the floor. Draco realized this was a kitchen and then he realized how hungry the little Harry seemed.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE BOY, FREAKS DON'T EAT!" Now Draco felt the front of the shirt Harry had on being gripped tightly. He was begining to panic, just like the small Harry was. He was lifted off the ground. He looked into the eyes of this terrible man that was hurting Harry and he was sharing the fear with the small boy as he watched small hands try to grab his own throat. He was being choked. Draco felt the boy's small chest pump hard, trying to gasp for air as he felt he was now being carried by the arm and then suddenly thrown into a small space. Harry's eyes were closed, he was crying terribly, shaking desperately. Draco's chest hurt, or he imagined it did.

"P-p-p-please- I was jus- just hungwy." Harry sobbed, causing his glasses to become wet. Draco was on fire with confusion, he began to realize that this wasn't exactly a dream, it was some kind of horrible memory. How could anyone have treated a child like this? Draco didn't know, as he continued to listen to Harry sob, unable to do anything. He tried to think of any way out of this. He had invaded Harry's thoughts, he certainly wasn't going to earn any goodwill from Harry by doing this.

Suddenly, the door opened and a dish was pushed in through the corner of the cupboard door. Harry didn't move. Maybe it was posion. Draco could feel the dread course through the small boy's body and mind. He couldn't believe a child would be so mistrusting, though, after what he just expirienced a few moments ago, it made sense.

And then there he was, huddled over the small dish, still crying a bit, trapped in his cupboard. Draco felt the feelings of little Harry, how awfuly hungry and frightened. He felt himself eat the two slices of bread as if someone might change their mind and come take it back. He was so unsettled by the shear power of the little boy's fear. He was sure of one fact as he felt the boy heave from eating too fast, if he threw up, he would eat it. He tried desperately to wake himself. This wasn't real. This had to be just a bad dream, he can't have lived this way.

Then suddenly, with a wash of a clearish white blur, the memory changed and Draco felt great physical pain. He felt the arms of a still small Harry trying to ward of the blows of the same great big hands from earlier. He was panicked by the simple fact that Harry didn't seem to be able to defend himself. He wanted to intervene, but he was an observer in the most intimate of senses. He could expirience everything Harry had. He didn't want to, this was all wrong.

"PUT YOUR GOD DAMNED ARMS DOWN BOY!" The piggish man above him bellowed. Harry did as he was told. A blow struck the side of his head and Draco felt himself fade. There was the clear indication from wetness that blood now ran from his head, but that wasn't the worst of it. Harry's thoughts were terrifying and Draco felt them now. Powerful and deep.

'Maybe I'll die this time.' 'Maybe that's alright, if I die.' Harry didn't hardly breathe, his body pained, his muscles locked, he laid curled up on the carpet. 'Maybe I can see my parents when I die.' 'Maybe they wil love me' And Draco started to understand something. He wanted to be sick. This was real, this was real, it was so fucking real and the guilt that assaulted him forced him violently from Harry's mind.

When Draco felt himself awaken, he dared not look at Harry. He got up, collected his clothes off the floor and got dressed, he was angry, he was upset, he hated himself. 'You hurt him all the time.' Draco sneered at his reflection in the mirror, he never remembered a time when he hated it more. He felt pure rage build in his body as the memories he'd expirienced started to leave imprints. He jerked his shirt on and ran his hands through his thining hair. He wanted to scream.

He left the house quietly, with no coat, he just walked to the green house, which was empty for the holiday. He had to vent, he had to let this out before he hurt someone. He got inside the moderately sized greenhouse and screamed bitterly. He smashed some pots and even threw some soil samples around. He let his magic go, in a burst, several breakable things popped like party baloons. Draco wasn't feeling any better. He let his magic burst forth freely than ever. He was cracking up, he knew it. He started to laugh as he thought of what he had said to Harry.

"Protect him?" Draco said to no one. "You probably caused more of his pain." Draco gritted his teeth as tears forced their way from him angry eyes, his magic still erupting in irregular intervals. He smashed his fist on one of the long wooden tables that ran the length of the building. The pain wasn't satisfying. He screamed in frustration. Then suddenly, he heard a noise behind him and just as he was about to turn and face this intruder with his wand, every muscle in his body froze.

"Gods Malfoy, the fuck were you doing out here?" Ron asked in a harsh whisper. He unfroze the man and kept his wand trained on him, incase Malfoy was crazy, or dangerous. Ron's eyes searched the man's downcast face. He saw Draco's hands pressed hard against the table. One was slightly bloodied. "Are you alright?" The red head asked cautiously.

"No." Draco was surprised when he spoke, it sounded like a whimper of an injured dog. "God Weasely, why didn't I realize how bad I was hurting him." Draco's eyes never left the table. "How can someone hide something so awful like that?" Now Draco looked up into Ron's very confused gaze. "Sorry, I must seem pretty awful right now." And Ron's gaze went from confused to understanding.

"Listen, do you want to talk about this-" And Ron gestured to the random chaos and destruction throughout the place. "Whatever it is?" Ron asked carefully, his voice warm and gentle. Draco looked at him for several seconds before puting his head down and nodding slightly.

They sat face to face on the floor. Draco's knees were pulled up to his chest and Ron sat propped up against his hands. They both spent long moments in thought. Neither man was too sure of what the other wanted to know or how to start the conversation in a non-threating way. It was Draco who finally spoke and it was so soft that Ron had to strain to hear what he said.

"I saw how Harry lived as a child." Draco's words were so light, he barely heard them himself.

Ron raised an eyebrow and his mouth opened stupidly. "What?"

"I saw in his dreams Ron, I didn't mean to- I just- I wanted to help him, he was having a nightmare and I couldn't wake him, so I thought-" And Draco stopped to take a breath which came more as a shiver. "I entered his mind, I saw how they treated him, the muggles, they hated him." Draco's face screwed up in pain and Ron got up and went over to sit beside him.

"I know mate, I don't know from expirience, but I could see it in his eyes." Ron said as he put his arm around Draco's shoulders. "How he got through whatever it was, I'll never really understand."

"How could he keep that all in?" Draco asked in a nearly childish tone.

"That's just Harry, it's usueless to get him to talk about it. He bears it all alone, even if he has people who are willing to take the pain with him." Ron was fighting the urge to cry.

Draco could hear the pain in his voice. He wanted to comfort Ron somehow, but he didn't even really understand what was happening. "All those things, I did so many awful things to him." Draco ground out through a bitter breath.

"I think he gets you though, Malfoy." Ron said with a squeeze of the man's shoulders.

"What?" Draco was shocked by this train of thought.

"Because all he knew was hate and bitterness and all that." Ron said breathing out. "He doesn't know how to accept love. Not easily anyway, he avoids anything with those emotions because he doesn't understand them, because he never had them. Make sense?" Ron asked.

"I guess so, but what does that have to do with me?" Draco was very confused.

"Malfoy, you treated him the way he understood how to deal with. When you fought with him and he fought back, I never saw him more excited or generaly having feelings." Ron seemed in the middle of a sudden breakthrough.

"You mean, I spoke his langauge or something?" Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Something like that, yeah. It was like, he'd be really, really devistated and we'd try to love him through it. Then, he'd go and have a big row with you and he'd be all charged up, like someone gave him a soul." Ron's voice cracked. "Maybe you can break his walls down and help him Malfoy, we've all tried, but he doesn't understand." Ron was crying and Draco squeezed the redhead's hand.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Draco asked softly.

"He's like my brother, I'd protect him with my life and sometimes I do." Ron was shaking.

"What do you mean?" Draco's voice was coaxing.

"On missions, sometimes, he just gets careless, like it doesn't matter if he dies." Ron sniffed. "I don't think he even realizes he does it." Ron smiled really painfully. "You know, I used to be jealous of Harry's fame, but I've watched how it's slowly killed him over the years, I don't mind being his shadow, I owe him that much."

Draco was in shock and for the first time, he felt burdened like the time he'd been assigned the mission to kill Dumbledore. Now however, he was being asked to help Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard in the world. The daunting task made him sort of dizzy.

"I'll help him if I can." Draco said softly

"I know." Ron replied standing up "We should get back to the house." He helped Draco to his feet.

"I should clean up my mess." Draco smiled as he looked around.

"It's alright Malfoy, I can clean it up, I sleep light anyway." Ron clapped him gently on the shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Weasely."

Draco was so overwhelmed with everything going through his head, he didn't know if he would be able to sleep. He undressed himself in the bathroom and walked back to the bed. Harry seemed to have stilled and breathed lightly. Draco slipped under the sheets and let out a soft sigh and shivered slightly, he was chilled to the bone. He snuggled under the blanket, hoping for warmth.

"Draco, where'd you go off to? Are you ok?" Draco froze at Harry's soft and sweet, but powerful voice. A far cry from the boy in the nightmare.

"I went for a walk Harry, bad dream, sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Draco said softly, still shivering slightly.

"Bad dream?" The man's eyes opened. "Me too." He seemed sort of innocent to Draco, like a little boy. He paled at the flash as he had that thought, of a man hitting Harry.

He didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts as a hand traced up to his cheek, the owner's eyes widening in surprise.

"Draco, you're freezing!" Harry's words were panicked. "Come here, snuggle closer, I'll warm you." Draco thought of rejecting this, but his teeth chattered instead. He did as instructed and Harry hugged him to his body, the way a parent holds a child to protect it.

"You are really warm Potter." Draco sighed. "It must be that disgustingly noble heart of yours."

Harry chuckled. "Good night, Merry Christmas Draco."

"I Love you Potter." Draco said snuggling into Harry's warmth and falling asleep.

"I Love you Malfoy." Harry said absently, already shutting his eyes.

End Chapter 16 A/N: Christmas is the next chapter. I thought it would be this one, but I needed this scene to fit somewhere, I liked it here. I hope you like it too. "A Christmas of Chaos is next. Please Review. 


	17. Christmas of Chaos

17

The morning rushed in on Harry and Draco. The air was bitter cold as Draco awoke from his sleep. The fire had gone, the heat with it, but Harry was pressed up against Draco's side, an arm slung over his chest. He didn't want to get up, but the talking downstairs was loud, indicating that they may very well be the last two up on Christmas morning. Harry didn't stir and Draco was really unsure if he should wake him, his soft snores told the story of someone who was sleeping comfortably and the swollen bags under his eyes spoke of someone often sleepless. Draco wondered if that was due to him, or just the sex they had had.

Harry stirred after about ten minutes of Draco debating whether to wake him. He opened his eyes and Draco was amazed at the first sight of his green eyes. He had always been used to those eyes being furious or angry, bitter and cold. These were warm, a little hesitant and unsure, definitely cute. He kissed Harry on the lips. He pulled back and despite the man's age, he looked almost like a young man who was unsure of what he was really doing. Draco was becoming equally insecure, he may have potrayed himself as someone strong in certain situations, but especially when it came to love he felt inadequite. He started to get up in his confusion and anxiety, just to avoid Harry's gaze.

Harry pulled him back down to the bed, his smile wide.

"Good morning Draco." He said softly.

When they finally arrived downstairs, they found that everyone was in around a warm fire sipping cocoa, no presents having been opened. Draco was particular to notice that Hermione and Ron were very close to eachother and looked very tired or sick, it was unusual he thought, for him to notice this, but he couldn't help it.

"Good morning you two." Ginny spoke softly, handing each of the men some cocoa. They both nodded appriciatively at her and took carful sips to warm themselves. There was playful banter from the children about their gifts, all of them, save Albus were very distracted by their gifts. Albus was huddled by himself wrapped in a blanket, slightly shivering and Harry took notice after surveying the room.

"Why is he by himself Gin?" Harry said almost sternly and Draco turned his head in such a way so that he could hear the exchange without staring at them. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Listen Harry, you don't think I've tried to get him to be more social?" She was speaking with a clear bite to her words. "He doesn't feel comfortable, I don't know why, he won't talk to me." Her frustration built with each succesive sentence. "What exactly am I supposed to do force him?" Her voice almost rose from the sharp whisper as the last words came from her lips.

"I'm not attacking you Gin, but if you didn't coddle him so much-" Harry stopped when Ginny met his eyes with absolute anger and frustration. Draco couldn't see them, but he could clearly feel the intensity of their rage.

"Coddle him?" She threw up her hands in disgust and turned and left.

Draco was not sure if he should say anything. Harry was really angry, he could tell, but on the other hand, Draco felt that Harry had been unfair to his wife. He decided he needn't be on Harry's bad side after last night, especially since, they hadn't even declared it an official relationship. Draco decided to go chat with Scorpious.

He definitely felt less awkward with his son now than in years past, his son knew his secrets, at least part of them and that was the biggest reason he always felt a barrier between them as the boy grew up. He went and sat next to his son. It was noted that any conversation they might have would not be private because the room was full of people talking and warming themselves by the fire.

"Good morning son." Draco said warmly as he sat down in a chair which stared into the fire. The flames danced on both Malfoys' skin and shone brightly in their silver eyes. Scorpious gave a non-commital shrug and hello. Draco took that as some kind of sign that something bad had happened.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked after a sip of cocoa.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but Albus isn't." Scorpious said almost sad, like Albus was dead.

Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The Malfoy heir looked his father in the eye. "Do you promise if I tell you, you'll keep it a secret?"

This worried Draco, what did his son know about Albus' troubles? Was it possible that Harry or Ginny might find a way to blame him or his son, were scorpious somehow involed, but like a controled explosion, the inner self confidence destruction only lasted a moment and he responded gently.

"Son, if you know something that might help him, you should tell me, or even his parents." Draco's eyes were gentle, but they hid a continued worry that he might be in trouble for this. He cast a dulling charm that didn't stop the sound from his area of the room from traveling as that might look suspicious, he was thinking like a Slytherin would, the sound would still carry, but anyone who heard them couldn't discern what was being said. A word here or there, some soft speech, but nothing exact.

"I promised him I wouldn't say Dad, I promised." Scorpious was deepily conflicted, Draco could tell by the indecision of the boy's eyes.

"Listen to me Scorpious," He took a deep calming breath so that he did not sound too stern when he spoke. "You'd be doing the right thing. That's important over a promise." He looked his son in the face and gave him an encouraging look.

"Ok." Scorpious relented, his shoulders slumped his body looking worn and tired. "Do you remember last year when those three boys were expelled for doing unforgivables on Hagrid's animals?" Draco nodded and then his eyes looked slightly confused, but he let his son continue. "Well, Albus, he was the one who saw them doing them." Scorpious looked pained as he continued to explain. Draco listened very intently.

"He just lost all ability to preform spells and things. He doesn't sleep and when he does, he has nightmares about screaming animals. He doesn't like to use his wand, he's afraid to go anywhere alone." Tears of frustration were falling down Scorpious' face. Draco listened, ignoring the tears, in case his son lost the urge to continue. "I've tried helping him all I can, but I'm not doing any good for him. We had a huge fight last night because he woke up screaming again and I said he should tell someone. He won't tell anyone and I can't-"

And Draco realized his son was unable to continue to speak with him.

"It's alright son, you did what you could, but now, someone else has to help him." Draco didn't really ever hug his son, it just wasn't something he understood. So when Scorpious put his arms around his shoulders, he felt very awkward and unsure of himself. "It's alright son, I promise."

Draco removed the charm and both Malfoys' sat in relative silence until Harry clasped Draco's left shoulder. Draco looked up at Harry, who looked very pale, like something horrid had happened. Draco was almost afraid he'd been careless at that somehow Harry had gotten past his charm.

"I need to talk to you" Harry's voice was cold, no pained. Draco stood up instantly and followed Harry into the empty hallway just beside the room they were in. Harry turned and looked Draco in the eye. "It's Hermione, She had a miscarraige last night." Draco felt like he'd been smacked with a hammer. He had been so blind last night, he hadn't even asked Ron why he'd been out and about last night. It was a horrid revelation and the sudden closeness of the two made much more sense. They always were angry or conflicted, passionate, no matter what day it was, so any time they were both quiet and unmoved to some kind of match and passion was rare and easy to notice. Draco swallowed guiltily.

"Is she alright?" Draco asked softly.

"A bit ill as you could tell no doubt, but Ron seems to be taking it really hard. It was a boy after all." Harry looked at the wall, deliberately avoiding Draco's eyes. "I wanted to ask you-" Harry's eyes searched the floor "I mean, as a favor to me-" Harry's breathing became tense. "I mean, not that you owe me anythi-"

"Harry just ask me." Draco said softly.

"Well, you are so good with potions and things, I thought you might be able to help." Harry looked up into his silver eyes.

"I'm not a Mediwizard Harry." Draco's voice was gentle. "But I will try." And he kissed Harry's lips gently.

He followed Harry to Ron and Hermione's room, he noted that despite the home's unremarkable appearance, someone had taken great pains to build it to hold lot's perhaps a hundred people comfortably, not the manor by any respect, but it was surprisingly cozy.

They both entered the room, Draco following Harry, not really sure what he was going to be doing and not even sure what he should say. He saw Ron, attentive at his wife's beside. She looked very ill and Draco thought of a few potions that might help as he looked them both over. The tough deal for muggleborns was that, their bodies often didn't take the potions the same, especially ones aimed at pregnancy, it was a mystery because Halfbloods could, but Muggleborns couldn't.

Draco eventually Spoke. "Harry, you and Ron should go for a walk." Harry looked at Draco in surprise. "Listen," He whispered to Harry. "I need to do some tests first, I don't need Ron worrying and he looks like he could use a friend right now. Just go." Harry eventually relented and Ron gave no resistence as he followed Harry from the room. He looked absolutely crushed.

Draco waited only a slight moment before approaching Hermione's bedside. He didn't feel too awkward which was slightly wierd to him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, no signs of the years of hatred or bitterness, only saddness was there now and Draco took her hand gently.

"I want to help You Hermione, is that alright?" He spoke softly. She nodded weakly.

"I need to ask you some questions and I'll need to do some tests, they shouldn't be harmful, but I need to know if anything bothers you, alright?" She nodded again and he began a series of tests.

After several minutes, he was unsure of his results, he ran his wand over her again and his eyes looked very confused and he shook slightly with excitement or fear. He looked up at her. He felt the wand viberate with a tiny heart beat. "Are you sure you miscarried?" He looked at her, his brows raised in confusion.

"There was alot of blood and then it hurt so terribly. This has happened before." She confessed, barely able to speak.

"It has?" Draco questioned. "How long have you two been trying?" "How many times?"

"A little over a year and a half." She breathed a shaky sigh. "About 5 times. The doctors don't understand."

"Hermione, your baby is still alive right now." Draco said softly.

"What?!" She nearly jerked upward.

"Calm down. I ran tests, he's still alive, but somehow your body is trying to reject him." Draco spoke gently as he ran a thumb over her hand. "I can help, but you both must trust me." He looked at her. And then, he pulled he blanket back and Hermione watched as her best friend's greatest rival spoke to her unborn son.

"Listen little one, I know you are so scared right now, but hold on, alright? I am going to help you, just calm down." Hermione was speechless. She had seen his true nature years ago, but right in front of her, Draco Malfoy had shattered everything she ever believed about him. "Just a bit longer, I will make your home nice and cozy again."

He asked for Ginny's help in the kitchen as he secured the things necessary to brew the potion he intended to use. Ginny, knowing the children were restless, Ginny encouraged them to open their gifts by themselves. She knew about Hermione and figured that it might be difficult to explain why all the waiting was going on. Draco worked through the shouts and whoops and tearing of wrapping paper and shouting of thank yous'

In all honesty, he had forgotten about his conversation with his own son just an hour before. Suddenly, out of nowhere, James spoke,

"It's the baby's turn to open his presents, maybe he'll cry like a widdle it bity baby." The boy's remarks seemed to spark Ginny into a sudden relization as to where she was.

"I'm not-" Albus defended himself with a barely audible cry.

"Do you know what it's like to have a stupid weakling brother like you?" James' venom was seething and Draco could see Scorpious rise to his feet. Ginny seemed incappable of acting, either unsure of what to do, or thinking somehow that this was a benificial turn of events. Draco continued to work, though he was now taking his eyes off the potion to check what was happening, he wanted to ask Ginny why she wasn't stopping this, but who was he to judge?

"I'm-I-I-" Albus stuttered he was clearly intimidated by the danger of his brother and Draco felt a stab of sympathy for the youngest Potter, himself, having been easily intimidated as a boy.

"I-I-I-" James mocked, "I heard you scream last night, what? Scorpious was too rough with you?"

"Alright!" Ginny's bark was so sudden and so loud that Draco nearly dumped the potion he was stirring, but quickily recovered himself and glared at her.

"You want to know why he's so upset?" Both adults were shocked as was the rest of the room when Scorpious spoke, such power in his voice, pure fury in his words. "Do you know that he was the one that saw Hagrid's animals tortured and killed? Do you know how much that scared him? He can't hold his wand without shaking. He hates magic of most kinds except potions.

"Scor, y-y-you promised me." Albus was horrified that his best friend was revealing his most private secrets.

"You don't understand what it was like James, you didn't see it! He did!" And both boys stared at eachother angry and hateful.

"He's weak, he's no potter!" Barked James.

And Draco paled of all the times for Harry to suddenly walk in on a situation. He saw the man's confused look. Without warning, Albus wailed.

"I hate you all, I don't want to be a Potter anyways. I hate this stupid family!" The youngest Potter stormed from the room. Scorpious made to go after him, but Draco stopped him with a sharp call of his name.

"No, I'll go after him." Draco said sharpily. He froze James with a evil glare.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, very confused and wondering what had made his son so upset.

"I'll explain later, ok?" Draco spoke softly giving Harry's hand a soft squeeze and then turned to follow Albus' path.

Draco didn't understand why he felt the urge to speak with Albus, afterall, he wasn't the boy's father and he'd not had any expirence dealing with a child in this state. Scorpious had been naturally self reliant and kept his emotions to himself most of the time. The only times Draco had significant parental interaction with his son was when the boy got in trouble, which wasn't very frequently.

He knocked gently and then turned the knob to the bedroom he'd thought Albus went into. He was relieved when he found a boy face down on the bed crying.

"Go away Scorpious, I hate you!" The boy barked, betrayal in his words.

"I'm not Scorpious, so I am afraid that request can't be applied to me." Draco's words were stern, but understanding was in them.

Albus tensed and then spoke again. This time with a shakier voice. "I don't feel like talking." Albus sniffed into his pillow. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, I understand why you don't want to talk about it?" Draco transfigured a box into a chair and sat beside the boy's bed. "But it's better to talk about it."

"I can't-" Albus sniffed. "It was just, they screamed and screamed, I never knew magic could do that."

Draco felt a complete connection with the youngest Potter just now. The only difference between them was that Draco had seen it happen to people. He waited several moments to speak.

"I know what you mean, but that doesn't mean all magic is bad Albus Potter." He breathed out. "Sit up please. The boy obeyed and Draco was amazed at how fragile the boy looked. His eyes red and puffy and hair messy. He was Harry, truly Harry, before Harry had learned to survive because no one had ever loved him. "Let me show you."

A small plant was on the table, perhaps a herbology experiment. Draco killed it in one swift motion and watched the boy's panic as the plant withered in front of him. Truly, he was innocence the way Draco had never seen.

"Now, magic can kill, but look at this-" And with a flip of his wand, the plant was twice as vibrant as before. The boy's reaction now one of admiration. "Whether magic is good or bad, or harms or heals, it's all up to the user." Draco looked into Albus' uncertain eyes "You shouldn't be afraid of it. I saw similar things like you did when I was young. I eventually understood this, but it took a long time."

"Do you ever forget what you saw?" Albus asked wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"Never, but eventually, you'll understand that, bad things just happen, it's up to us to decide how we change them. that's what your dad did." Draco found a fondness and a understanding of Harry warming him inside as he spoke. "You should be proud to be a Potter."

"Thanks Mister Malfoy." Albus said and then got up.

"We should get back to everyone, Christmas doesn't need this much chaos." Draco said, more to himself than to Albus. Returning to the room with Albus in toe, he wondered how much more weird drama was in store, perhaps a relationship, when they called it that, would be just what Harry and he both needed.

End chapter 17 A/N: Sorry for the long wait. H/D Picks up much more in the next chapter. The fights between Scorpious and James are settled. Christmas is an escape, or is it? Harry is just about to realize, old enimies die hard. Please Review. Next Chapter 'The kittens meow' 


	18. Kitten's Meow

18

The rest of Christmas was still a bit splintered with so many things happening in a short space. They all came together for Christmas dinner, which Hermione had worked so hard on the day before. Everyone ate in silience, concentrating on the meal, trying to avoid anymore drama, since Ginny had made clear that anymore disruptions would result in children losing presents. James was oddly quiet since Harry had spoken to him. The only time he looked away from his plate was to give a icy glare to his father. No Hogsmeade trips wasn't exactly the last step before more drastic messures, but it was sure the most painful for James. Harry returned the glare just as coldly, he'd had enough of the terrorism of his son. If he didn't make a violent stand and use whatever means he could, he might be one of those who had to testify when James graduated to more impersonal targets. He had never felt more hopless.

Draco ate in solitude despite being surrounded. Pansy had said of him, that he had a knack for finding a way to be completely alone in a room full of people. He prided himself on this, his father had demanded that he find ways to make himself less visible with so many people coming and going through the manor during his childhood. He was alone right now because he had doubts, yes, doubts about how this was moving with Harry. He wasn't ready for it, much as he tried to lie to himself. It felt too good, it was more than he deserved. He fought bitterly with the emotion to no avail. It was as sweeping as his bouts with depression. He felt so cold.

Scorpious was dealing with his own thoughts about things. Even though he had accepted what his dad had said at the hospital about the things the strange man showed him, he worried more about his dad. He always had been aware of his dad's sadness since he was six or seven. He worried that his dad would die without someone to take care of him. He felt the weight of eventually returning to Hogwarts and the fact that his father would be all alone, with his thoughts, all those horrible thoughts and memories. He didn't know how to let go of the fear he felt.

Albus was actually the one who seemed the most alive. He was squished between Rose and Lilly at the long dinner table and they were obviously telling the boy really funny jokes. His small chuckles actually helped Hermione and Ron relax from the trauma of earlier in the day. James shot cold looks his way when he knew Albus wasn't looking. He said something in a whisper in Rose's ear and Rose burst out into a deep fit of shoulder rolling giggles.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Harry asked smiling slightly as he finished a bite of his meal.

"No," Rose said between chuckles. "Not really." She blushed once she stopped laughing.

"Dad, can we be excused?" Albus asked brightly. "I want to go out and fly before it's too dark, please?"

"Yes Albus, but only if you put on extra clothing." Harry set down his fork. "I don't want you getting sick."

"YAY!" All three children squealed and imeadiately took off for their winter flying clothes.

"You should go Scorpious." Draco said warmly. "Go have fun."

"Shouldn't I stay to help clean up?" Scorpious asked raising his face to look very confused.

"We can handle it." Ron said picking up the plates of the three who had already vacated the table. "Go."

"Ok." And that was the final word uttered before Scorpious got outside to join his friends.

It was cold out, as the four zoomed around. They were all full of energy, even though they had hardly eaten. They were just excited to fly with eachother again. They were all good friends and sometimes hung out, but it was really rare that they were all together. Scorpious was just glad to forget his thoughts for the time being. He was glad to See Albus laughing so much, it meant that things must have blown over, but he knew eventually, he would still have to answer for what he had devulged in front of everyone just hours earlier.

"Scorpious, you don't need any teamates." Albus smiled. "You fly better than any of us, so it's us against you."

Scorpious rolled his eyes. "Fine." Thus began the snowball on a broom fight. The rules were simple, hit them before they hit you. Scorpious was a great flier and had won this contest every year three on one. He smiled. He would not be losing this one either. He picked up snow.

Harry worked in the kitchen in relative silence with everyone as they cleaned. He was still feeling like things had gotten far too complicated for him. Harry watched as his whole life seemed to be changing within a few weeks and he didn't really know if it was really for the better or not. He felt so strange catching glances at Ginny, she was almost a stranger to him and they had been Married for years and had three Children. Draco felt just as strange to him, as if they hadn't spent twenty years apart. It was as if, the puzzle finally fit together, but Harry didn't feel like that was a good thing. Hermione went to bed and it was just he, Ginny and Ron, somehow Draco had slipped from the room without even saying a word.

Harry noticed only after Ginny brought it up. Seamus had decided he would stop by tomorrow since he had some bussiness that was apparently hush hush to do on Christmas. Harry imagined a bottle of scotch and and scantly clad woman. He looked forward to tomorrow and the sense of future it would bring. He finished Drying a plate.

"Listen, I'm going to go find Draco." Harry annouced softly.

"Ok Mate, we can finish up here." Ron said.

"Thanks for being here Ron, it means a lot." Harry saidin part appology for being so distracted that he hadn't shared more than a few words with his best friend over the last few days.

"I know Mate." Ron said hugging Harry with one arm. "I always like a good Potter holiday." He smiled and and Harry turned and left. He hoped Ginny understood that he didn't have anything to say and he was afraid that if he tried to force words that they inevitably would be the wrong words and that that would hurt her more than silence. He was such rubbish at feelings anyway.

He walked the whole of the house, not really searching for Draco, but perhaps for a path through his confusion. He probably walked for ten minutes or so before he stopped and located a light in the ballroom. He was expected as the hero of the wizarding world and Head Auror to host fancy parties and that's why he had the room built. He hated it, it was too high-class and Harry wasn't high-class. It was fitting that this is where Draco was...dancing all by himself. A soft Violin orchastra played as he seemed to float, despite his limp, with the rythm of the music. He didn't even lose his motion when Harry approached him. Draco's eyes were closed and his mouth was in a smirk.

"Potter," He whispered and his smile deepened. "Dance with me."

Harry was more than glad to oblidge, his reservation forgotten. He felt Draco wrap his arms around him and they made no sound as they danced, it was a moment to just absorb and not disrupt with words.

Eventually, they had to part because Ginny had called for Harry to go round up the children from playing outside. Draco followed because he wanted to see Scorpious off to bed. Harry and Draco didn't say much execpt for the awkward chuckle as they walked to the back door to the huge yard fit for a king, or so Draco had called it earlier in the afternoon. It was dark, but with so much snow on the ground, the light was reflecting making it feel like day.

"Shall I?" Harry asked smirking.

"You always did like yelling." Draco smirked as well.

"Children, it's time to come in!" Harry bellowed and almost in a flash, four brooms zipped up to them with their riders looking tired, but still disappointed with the call to end the fun. Albus moaned especially loud which made Harry roll his eyes.

"You're to get cleaned up and ready for bed, there is some dessert, but only the one's who do this without grumbling will get any." Draco said sharply.

"Harsh." Whispered Harry.

The kids put their brooms at the side of the house and zoomed inside, which was met with protests of wipe your feet by an angry Ginny. Both men laughed and then Draco stopped suddenly when he felt a small bundle of warmth around his middle.

"Goodnight Mister Malfoy." Albus spoke softly against him.

"Goodnight Albus." Draco said. He gave the boy's messy head a affectionate rub. "Now, go inside."

Harry looked shocked and asked after a brief silence, "What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later, it's a bit complicated." Harry nodded. "Alright."

Albus and Scorpious had decided they were too tired to have dessert after they both had hot showers and got ready for bed. Albus had had too much fun from what Scorpious could see, the small boy barely could keep his eyes open as his friend helped him with his bed clothes.

"Albus, careful!" Scorpious snapped as his friend nearly fell against him. "Come on, let's get you tucked in before you hurt the floor." Scorpious smiled at his bad joke. Albus barely made it before he slumped onto the bed and let Scorpious pull the covers over him. After he was sure Albus was comfortable, he began to dress himself in his night clothes.

"Scor?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sleep in the bed with me tonight?"

"I told you no."

"Why?"

"Because normal kids don't do that."

"Okay." Albus yawned.

Scorpious felt more and more awkward since he started dealing with the birds and the bees stuff. He always would care about Albus, but everything from casual arms across the shoulder to a protective hug was a reason to feel really strange and overwhelmed. He didn't know why he felt weird, but he did. He was just glad that his friend hadn't objected.

Harry and Draco walked to their room to turn in for the night. The conversation they were having about Albus' troubles was keeping things from any awkward considerations about where their relationship was at the moment.

"So you think that cou-" But for some reason Harry could not finish his thought. His head burst forth in firey pain and he dropped to his knees and slammed his hands into his forhead, the most painful area. He grunted and tried to fight, he couldn't hear Draco's panicked voice as he tried in vain to hold the man. Harry cursed himself for forgetting as the images slammed into him now. He'd forgotten them, Blaise's memories that he had taken before escaping with Draco clutched to him. When the waves of forced memory release stopped he fainted.

"My God What happened Harry? Are you alright?" He was in bed and Draco was sitting on the side of the bed looking worried. "Are you hurt?"

"Draco, I know who did this." Harry said bitterly and grinded his teeth. He stared at his hand.

"Who did this?" Draco looked into Harry's face with deep worry, as if the man might be crazy.

"It Was Umbridge, She controlled Blaise. He had no idea what he was really do-" And Harry coughed. He didn't see the pure rage on Malfoy's face. Draco knew it wasn't Umbridge at all, this was far worse than he could have possibly imagined. She was invovled, which meant it all lead back to him. He didn't want to enlighten Harry to his knowledge unless he had to. In the end, vengance would be his, oh how it would be his. It was him all along.

Scorpious woke after what he felt was a couple of hours of restless sleep. He tried to just shut his eyes, but he kept hearing some kind of air rush. He sat up from the floor and realized it wasn't air at all. It was Albus, who looked like he was shivering. Scorpious was cold himself and he could sypathize.

"Albus, wake up." He shook his friend gently.

"I'm c-cold." Albus complained softly.

"I know, scoot over." Scorpious climbed into the bed, bringing his blankets from the floor with him.

Like a small puppy, Albus curled up to his friend and Scorpious felt more awkward than ever, but atleast he was warm.

"I love you." Albus whispered.

Scorpious just wanted to be anywhere but here, but didn't get up to leave. Conflict of ideas drove him mad until his brain finally shut off to sleep.

End Chapter 18

A/N: Reviews please. This story heats up as Draco battles a past he'd much like to forget. 


	19. Terror in Dreams and in truth

19

The nightmare was more real this night to the small Albus Potter and this time instead of just waking up in a sweat, he had to be shaken awake by his friend Scorpious. The blonde seemed terrified from the look Albus took in for the split second before he burst into tears. They weren't for saddness or relief, they were confused and scared.

"What's wrong with you Albus, are you alright?" He was trying to sound comforting, but he was nearly as upset as his friend. "Why are you crying? It's alright, I promise." He hugged his friend as tight as he could.

"You were dead Scor, gods, I'm sorry. You died, I couldn't stop it." Albus was trembling hard. "Something is coming soon, I just know it. It's going to take you away from me." His crying became more desperate and before long, someone had entered the room.

"What's going on?" Ginny swept across the room as calmly as she could. She didn't want to make whatever was causing this distress worse. She sat on the bed, looking at the two boys, who seemed to be neither comforted nor alerted by her pressence. She placed a hand on Scorpious' head and felt the trembling of her son.

"Albus, I'm right here. I'm not dead. I promise you, please." Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke, he was clearly overwhelmed and confused and feeling extremely inadequite. "Please, it's all right." He was surprised when Ginny finally lit a lamp that had been on the bedside table in case Albus needed a night light.

"Albus sweetie, what is this all about?" She said in a cool and even voice that she used when she needed to calm a situation, most of the time, she had used this particular voice with Harry when he was angry.

"Mama, he's coming." Albus wheezed. "I know he is, he's going to take you all away."

"Who is?" She was worried now.

"I don't know, but I can feel him, in my heart. It hurts Mama, it hurts so much." The boy was very distrested and in one swift motion she stole her son from his friend's arms and hugged him to her.

"Albus, it was just a dream, no one can hurt us, not with your Dad here." She was trying to reassure herself as well. She kissed the top of his head, still craddling him gently. "Your dad is the strongest wizard in the whole of the world, he won't let anything happen to us." She thought of the time Harry had saved her from the chamber of secrets. A deep sense of love coming from the fact that he had protected her, even though he wasn't much older than she was at the time. Then suddenly, She felt a deep and hot pain and it caused her to toss Albus' small form onto the bed and look at her arm for burns.

Scorpious looked frightened by this sudden change in the situation and recoiled. Then came the most awful scream either of the two ever heard as Ablus began to thrash violently against the bed as white hot bursts of energy started to rip from his body as if he were birthing them. Ginny moved fast to get Scorpious out of harms when and then in her panic, shouted for her husband.

Harry came so quickily that it seemed like he'd been right outside the door. He didn't have time to ask questions and once he saw rather than heard the distress of his youngest son, he moved so fast that Ginny thought she had seen several Harry's in the room at once. He drew his wand, his body only clothed with Pajama Bottoms, She could see the physical stress it took to use whatever spell he was using to contain the violent magic. Once the bursts stopped, Albus passed out, exhausted.

"What the hell was that?" Harry said as he collapsed on the floor next to a very frightened Ginny and Scorpious. He was heaving hard from the exertion and it hadn't really occured to him to register that the subject of his efforts were his youngest son. He fixed his glasses more surely and looked at the two people next to him and registered their fear.

"This has never happened before." Scorpious answered to the silence just so he could stop thinking of the last few minutes. Ginny hugged him sensing his terror and she still hadn't quite understood what had happened either.

It was hard to wait until morning to call St. Mungos and Harry wasn't very patient with anyone he talked to. Scorpious had tried his best to tell them what Albus had been dealing with, but he was too shaken to keep focused and eventually, they gave him some dreamless sleep potion to help him at least get some sleep. Draco wasn't much in this situation either, except for the fact that he had ensured Harry that he could help Albus should he awake in that state again. Draco felt awkward trying to be the support Harry needed with Ginny, Harry's still wife in the room, so he stayed distant out of respect.

Ron and Hermione were still dealing with her dangerous pregnancy and so they couldn't be more than babysitters for the other children, somehow, none of whom had woken during the night's commotion. Harry was doing his best to contain his helplesness by pacing, but he couldn't escape the fact that he'd let Albus down, always telling him to stand on his own, if he'd only taught the boy to trust him maybe this would have been different. He was very upset, but that was something none of them needed right now.

"This is the first time this happened Ginny?" Naithen asked her quietly as She watched her youngest son through the window of an observation room. This was always a delicate situation as he knew with anyone, uncontrollable magic was a rare affliction often uncurable as it was up to the patient to get better and usually, by the time they could get better, the violence of the magic had destroyed their bodies too much for them to ever live a normal life, he truly felt sorry for her.

"I think so, I don't know." Ginny's voice demonstrated just how hard she was trying to stop the uncontrolable feelings that ripped at her heart. "Do you think he'll be all right?" Her gaze never broke from her small son, his chest, making sure it was still rising and falling the way it should.

"These things are unpredictable, I cannot say if he will be fine. I do know he's very strong physically, there was no damage to him that I could tell." He looked at her arm which he had also treated. "What about you?" He said evenly.

"I'll be fine, just help my son." She said still fighting her feelings.

"I'll do everything I can Ginny." He said and turned, walking out without another word. Noting Harry's pressence against the wall furthest from the window.

Harry was feeling just too out of control. Everything happening with the Draco situation, the criminal situation which was still dangerous, because Blaise was still at large and if his vision was right, a vengful Umbridge was at the center of this all somehow. He had to leave, it was too cramped a space for all of these thoughts. He left with not a word to his wife. He found the nearest restroom and vomited, though his stomach was empty so it was more dry and painful, his head throbbed and his body ached. He felt the weight of the world as he had all those years ago.

"Fuck this." Harry swore aloud.

Draco sat in the livingroom of the Potter home with his Son laying in his side still sleeping, Draco, despite all that had just transpired was still thinking about the fact that Blaise was still out there, Umbridge pulling the strings made things twice as dangerous because Draco knew, at least one of his parents was invovled in this, if not both, but he couldn't be sure. "I wish I knew what the hell was going on." He said aloud, but really to no one in particular. The sun was up and Draco remained unmoved wrestling with his thoughts in the prision of his overdetermined brain.

"Hey Draco, Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Ron said with some guilt in his voice after Draco jerked out of his thoughts at the sudden voice. "You said you had something to tell me?" He looked at Draco seriously, while he blew against the steam of his coffee cup.

"Yes, Harry says Delores Umbridge was invovled in this thing and I need you specificaly to go and get her. I don't trust Harry in the state he's in not to do something he'd regret." Draco's voice was all business.

Ron was obviously looking for something to occupy his time, be it work or anything else. "Anything else your highness?" Ron smirked. Draco Sneered.

"No Weasel, that shall be all." Draco bit out, half joking.

"As you command, highness." And with that Ron left to make all the preparations he needed to to go to work, the day after Christmas no less. Rose would take care of Hermione while he was away doing his Job and this way, he'd stop hovering over her every few minutes. He wasn't completely dense either, from Draco's reactions, this was a serious situation despite the fact that they'd managed to get his son back.

It didn't take long for him to get a couple of his Auror partners together to go get Umbridge, since a number of them remembered her from their times at the school during her horrid year as the headmisteress. Ron was unsure as they approached her rather out of the way home, it was very secluded and if a fight broke out. He knocked on the door.

"Dolores Umbridge, by order of the Department of magical law enforcement, I am here to place you under arrest. Open the door, or we will break it down." Ron nodded to one of the two Aurors to take the appropriate cover position when Ron broke the door in. Ron was just about to knock the door down when it opened and a very old and decrepit women stepped into the doorway.

"Have you really come for me? You fools!" Her smile was disgusting. "I'm least of your problems now, child." One of Ron's partners went into the house to make sure it was secure and located Blaise Zabini, which complicated some things for Ron, but he left that in the hands of his partners as he took Umbridge to the transportation that was waiting.

When they settled her in the interrogation room, Ron went to fetch Draco who was very eager to see her. He wanted to be sure of his suspicious considerations before he planned his next move, if he chose to invovle someone would be determined by what she might tell him.

"Has she talked at all?" Draco was very cold and determined as He stared toward the door. His eyes were bitter and focused. Ron made a note of that before speaking.

"Not really, she seems to think she's not the person we're looking for. A nasty old bitch she is." Ron said bitterly.

"She probably isn't, come with me." Draco stated, walking swiftly to the door and opening it in one smooth motion allowing Ron to follow him.

"Malfoy, Ah, you." Umbridge's voice seemed delighted to see the blonde. "You should understand what I will tell you." She smiled the most vile smile Ron had ever ever seen.

"Talk, Now." Draco spat across the table as he stood over her.

"He's free, the one who gave your father his favor with Lord Voldemort. Free, Free, Free. Now, purebloods won't need to wait and watch the death of their race."

Draco's fists clinched. "You fools, you can't understand what you've done."

Umbridge laughed. "You'll all die, all of you, when he comes for you. You shall be crushed under his power." She smiled distgustingly.

"If it's true." Draco replied coldly. "You'll be just as dead as us, Umbridge."

"I died Years ago boy. It doesn't matter to me." She was content with this statment and more than anything Draco wanted to hit her until he felt better, but he prayed she was somehow Wrong. Draco left the room, with Ron close behind him.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, very confused.

"Listen, I'll explain later, right now, can you get me into my manner?" Draco's eyes told Ron everything he hoped to learn, at least, about how serious what umbridge had said was.

"Yes." Ron said sharpily.

"Good, let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes, no time to waste."

And with that, they took the floo in Harry's office, to Malfoy Manner. Draco in a full panic.

Somewhere, Harry sat alone trying to battle his mind and his lonliness.

End Chapter 19 A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I had about 5 or 6 ways this story could go and I wasn't sure how I wanted this to go, but now I am sure and chapters should come pretty quickily. Please review 


	20. The Man Darker than us all

20

They'd tricked him. They'd tricked him and he'd let them do it because he needed to get his son. Why would his father be this desperate, to ressurect something so evil, it'd been by the Dark Lord's command that it be sealed away. He be sealed away. Draco moved through the house with a fearlful speed as Ron hurried after him, confused and not sure that there wasn't danger here despite the fact that it was completely dark when they entered.

"It better be here." Malfoy said in a desperate gulp of air as he began to run the best he could with his still weak left side. "It just better be." Draco and Ron were now in a library filled with books and random Dark artifacts, Ron would have pointed out that it was very illegal for Draco to be in posession of any of these items, but from the way the man was panicking, that wasn't important just now.

"Fuck, how could I have been so stupid?" Draco still wasn't adressing anyone but his own thoughts and now he had confirmed the worst, the binding stone was gone and with it, the corresponding book on it's use. Draco paled and turned, sliding down the front of the book case until his rear touched the floor, clenching his cane in his right hand with a frustrated force and nearly grinding his teeth.

"What's going on?" Ron said after a minute, still standing over the now sitting blonde.

"Sit down Ron, you'll need to." Draco's voice was defeated and this worried Ron even more as he sat beside the man. He took note of the distant stare of the blonde's eyes as he stared at his knees, not seeming to discover too much of value in them, Draco closed his eyes and spoke with deep and serious tone that made Ron shiver involuntarily. "When the Dark Lord first began his quest for power, my father, seeing his opportunity, latched onto him. Always needing someone to do the things he could not, using them as tools to his own ends." Draco's tone turned very bitter. "I don't understand the whole story and certain details are sketchy, but somehow, My father had located a person for Voldemort, a weapon of sorts. You see, they were young and impatient, they both wanted to bring themselves to power, the consequences be damned."

"A weapon? Someone really strong then, right?" Ron said, trying to keep Malfoy's thoughts from wandering too much.

"Yes, Very strong. This man was very very famous at the turn of the century. He held great esteem with some powerful king or queen or something, but, he was feared by the subjects of that royal person and one night he was posioned, shot stabbed and bludgeoned nine or ten times with some kind of blunt object. After they were done, they dragged him out to an iced over lake and broke a hole in it, dropping him in to make sure he was dead."

"A bit of overkill there." Ron said aloud what he was thinking.

"He didn't die." Draco said seriously. "When they discovered his body the next morning, his lungs were filled with water, he was still alive when they tossed him in."

"After all of that?" Ron seemed amazed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how though, but he managed to remove his soul from his body. He lived on in other human hosts and somehow, he was caged again. The story my father told me was they found him bound to an artifact in Germany, using his vast knowledge, my father set him free. The Dark Lord and my Father hoped they could control him and use his seemingly unending power to conquer the wizarding world." Draco breathed and his face became angry. "They couldn't however, he had become insane and his power was dangerous to everything. They didn't except this until a day in 1968 when the United States suffered the worst hurricane in it's history."

"That was him." Ron said matter of factly

Draco nodded. "It took every bit of knowledge my father had and all of Voldemort's strength when they finally faced of with him a week later. He was so strong that my father and Voldemort nearly died and the battle lasted almost 12 hours. It was not my father's favorite memory to share, but this battle was the single reason that Voldemort resisted killing my father because he felt that he might need him again someday, despite his repeated failures." Draco's face screwed up.

"So what does this all mean?" Ron asked, clearly, something was missing, something he had overlooked.

"The stone his soul was bound to is gone. There's only one person that would know enough to set him free and if he does. Merlin help us all." Draco's eyes turned to Ron, "because there isn't anyone that can stop him."

"What do you mean Naithen?" Ginny asked very confused.

"Whatever that Magic is, it's not originating from your son." Naithen looked just as confused. "I mean, it is, but's it's not his magic." He clarified almost hoping it would make more sense to him. He hung his head, he was very tired and this case had been confusing, but also very personal. Harry had always been so grateful to him for the time he'd managed to save three of his most trusted men. It would be a great shame to let him down when it was Harry's youngest son at stake.

"I don't understand any of this." Ginny said near the end of her rope.

"At least we know this isn't a magic fit where he lost control of his magic. At least it's foreign, which means we could possibly help him." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll do everything I can."

"I know." She nodded, pulling herself together.

Harry showed up about five minutes later and sat next to his wife. He was tired and confused, but he still found comfort as Ginny allowed him to rest against her shoulder. He had so much to tell her. He still felt terrible about everything and now, his bad parenting had somehow hurt his son. He wanted to say so much, but every time he opened his mouth he closed it again indecision stealing his words, or perhaps, shame.

"It's not a fit at least." Ginny whispered suddenly, pulling Harry from his thoughts violently.

"What?" He asked once he had regained his senses.

"Albus, his magic release wasn't a fit, it was something foriegn." She seemed to gain confidence by saying this aloud.

"Oh." Was all Harry could say in response, still a tad disoriented by the change in focus. "So does that mean he'll be ok?" Harry asked closing his eyes and swimming for a second in the welcome darkness.

"Naithen thinks he can help." Ginny's voice was gentle and soothing.

"Gin? Would it be ok if I just slept for a while with you? I'm just so tired." Harry punctuated this with a poweful yawn. "Sorry, I know this isn't the be.." His words stopped when Ginny kissed his temple.

"It's alright love, you can sleep." She guided his head down to her lap. "I will wake you if something happens." And she was surprised when he was asleep almost as soon as the last word exited her mouth. She was surprised at how tired he did look, more than he had been after long cases or a deep cover misson. She worried about him as her fingers drew circles in his hair. She loved him very much, because of these moments more than any other. She had been possibly the only person he had at least partly opened himself up to. It was this moment though that made her sure that she'd made the right choice about letting him go.

Harry had struggled for his entire life just for the hope that even if things weren't perfect that at least he could be contented. He had never experienced love the way most people do. Ginny gave this the longest thought as she looked down at him sleeping. "One place adored you and one place hated you." Ginny whispered to herself. Love in it's purest form contains all things not just adoration. Ginny's heart began to ache with each true look at her husband. "I'm sorry that I can't be the one to give you the love you need Harry, but I hope you will remember me for what we were and that part of that makes you happy." She said just as quietly, before leaning down and kissing his temple. She couldn't tell when she had drifted off nor just how much time had passed when Hermione showed up with Scorpious.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, but Scorpious was insistent that I bring him here." Hermione said in a sharp whisper. Scorpious looked down at his feet. He didn't like when people made him the center of attention. "Scorpious, I have to go back home now." Ginny could tell she was irritated. "You mind yourself here." The boy nodded and sat at the far end of the group of chairs that Ginny and Harry occupied. He looked ashamed of himself.

Hermione was gone nearly as suddenly as she'd arrived. Ginny, watching Scorpious, couldn't help but pity him.

"Scorpious?" She whispered across the short distance, he didn't respond. "Hey, Scorpious." This time the boy heard her and looked in her direction. "Come here, ok?" She directed to him with her hand and he obeyed. When he stood in front of her she made note of Harry sleeping. He nodded.

"I didn't mean to make her mad at me, I was just..." Scorpious was looking at his feet again.

"Look at me." She turned her whispers to a more gentle tone. "It'll be ok, I promise ok." And Scorpious knew what she was talking about. "sit next to me, we'll wait together ok?" And scorpious did, sitting in the chair oppisite Albus' Dad. She closed her eyes again, letting her thoughts leave her for now.

After another short period she was interupted again, this time by two towering Aurors. One of them nodded to her. Obviously asking that she be the one to make Harry aware of their arrival. She nodded back understanding and gently shook Harry until he stirred.

"Sweetie, some men from work are here to see you." She said in a soft voice. Harry imediately sat up, putting on his glasses and waiting a few moments while his mind caught up with the rest of him.

"What is it?" Harry said calmly squinting and then stretching.

"Sir, you need to come with us, it's very urgent." The auror on the left said sternly.

"A Village in scotland has been completely destroyed." The one on the right continued.

"What?!" Both Ginny and Harry looked shocked as they spoke in unison.

"They said a man in a grey cloak was seen leaving the destruction. They asked for you by name sir." The one on the left continued.

'of course they did' Harry thought bitterly. "Let's go then."

And without even a word to his very confused wife, Harry and his two men appirated out of the hospital and off to see what man could or would level an entire village.

Ginny spent the next half-hour teetering between anger, fear and irritation as she sat with Scorpious, who, until he'd shifted in his seat, she had forgoton was there.

"Ginny!" For the third time in the last hour or so Ginny Potter was jerked from her thoughts and surprised by someone. This time, it was her brother Ron and not two steps behind him Draco Malfoy, who from the look on his face was very angry about something. "Where's Harry?" Ron asked, seeming to be out of breath.

"He went with some aurors to investigate a village in scotland that was destroyed." Ginny said matter of factly.

"Shit." Draco swore and then spoke over Ron's shoulder. "About how long ago was that?"

"A half-hour, maybe, give or take five minutes." Ginny was now very very confused and worried by Draco's reaction.

"Ron, you'll have to go ahead of me." Draco's voice was angry. "You have to make sure at all costs he does not engage him until I can get there, you understand?" Ron nodded. "I'll be there as quickily as I can. I need to make one last stop before I do though." And without another word they both left Ginny even more worried and confused.

She wanted to scream, but just before she could crack under the insanity of the last hour. Naithen came in a very serious look on his face.

"He's awake now, but he's very distressed. I think if he sees you it might help." Naithen's eyes were full of worry. She nodded and screamed silently in her head, just for some relief. Scorpious put his hand in hers, she looked at him and nodded with a slight smile.

They all came to the room and noticed that Albus was out of bed and staring through the observation window. He looked rather furious. After a few minutes of watching him. Ginny told Scorpious that he should go in first and that she would follow him. She was slightly worried that if Albus saw her first, he might have another outburst. As they entered the room, Albus' Furious gaze broke and he ran to Scorpious who hugged him.

"I'm sorry Scor." Albus said into the boy's chest. "I have to go soon."

"Go where?" Scorpious asked gently still hugging his friend.

"He's here, I have to go to him." Albus' voice was very calm and with his eyes still toward his friend's chest, he could not see the worried eyes of his mother or his friend.

Somewhere, Ron was hoping against hope that Harry would use caution for once in his life.

End Chapter 20 A/N: Please review and also please tell me you love me, because I need it after typing this at 2 in the morning. 


	21. One flash of memory

21

Harry surveyed the destoryed village with some adoration for the completeness of it. He thought bitterly that at least this was one of the rare times he hadn't just been called because a dark wizard made even the best of his men question their abilities. He was looking not at a huge pile of rubble, but a systematically destroyed place who's rubble had been strategically moved in some kind of specific order. He ignored the sensations of his continued exhaustion despite the fact that it was visible to his men that he wasn't exactly all here.

He swore bitterly, whoever did this was extremely strong and he began to realize he had no back up from those he trusted. He knew his men were good, but most of them had none of the specific battle expirences that Harry carried with him. Ron would be very very handy right now. He wasn't sure why Ron hadn't recieved his urgent call at his home, but when his daughter Lilly had told him his friend left with Draco, he had an odd suspicision that they would make their way here. Don't ask him why he felt that way, but he did.

One of the men from a small group he'd rounded up before heading here returned with a worn and bluish hue to his face. Harry knew that as a sign that his worst fears had been confirmed. There were no survivors here. He clenched his fists, he hated Dark wizards.

"Well, if that's the case..." Harry paused after he'd gotten the official word. "Then we need to sweep the area and find this son of a bitch fast, before he makes another move." Harry looked up at the sky and inhaled deepily. "Merlin help him when I do." Harry looked down at the grass, which was still vibrant and bright under his feet and felt very out of place among the destruction.

It wasn't a great situation for Ginny, no one was talking to her at all and they'd all left without filling her in to go do something dangerous, she could always tell. Now her youngest son, who had always confounded her with his sometimes meek personality and tendancy to be clingy was begging her to let him go. She couldn't say anything, she was too shocked and by the view of Scorpious hugging her son the way he was, she was going to have a lot more questions soon, but this was a very bad time for some conversation like that.

"Please, I have to go, you have to let me out." Albus Pleaded with her. "If I don't go, everyone will die."

"No they won't Albus, you're being weird. You need to go back to bed, please." Scorpious begged his friend, Still hugging him tightly. Ginny was still at a loss for words. It was going to be one of those days. She wanted to say anything, but just what the hell can you say to a panicked child when you don't understand them.

Ron was hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to apologize to Hermione after he got himself killed. The afterlife would be full of her angry words forever. The only thing he could pray for was just a few minutes reprive to get Harry away from the scene and meet up with Draco. After that, the stage could be set for a fight, which in all probability they were going to lose, but at least Draco understood the enemy somewhat. Ron felt totally unprepared and he knew Harry wouldn't stop to listen to a cautious approach. It was weird how Ron thought of his game of chess in their first year when he sacrificed himself to let Harry proceed. Merlin, he hoped it didn't come to that.

He flew unimpeded toward the place showing on a special magic reader. It was glowing brighter than ever. He was sure George would be proud to know another of his inventions had worked with some of Ron's personal adaptations. Ron had never excelled at Magical inventions the way Fred and George had, but he could take a basic idea and apply it to his work. Harry found him very useful and that actually made him smile to himself sometimes. He had the strangest thoughts as the red glow started to vibrate, he knew the battle was probably right up ahead, but for some reason, he wanted to make sure he contributed this time, something very useful. He saw Harry.

"Hey Ron!" Harry waived to his friend as the man set down. Harry watched as Ron surveyed the destruction. He could tell by the man's eyes that he was shocked to the core. Harry walked up to him and stood next to him, speaking in an official tone. "We haven't found anyone yet and there are no survivors here." Ron shook his head.

"Gods Harry, I have a lot to tell you." Ron's voice was flat. He looked pale to Harry. Ron watched Harry's expressions as he began to explain the events leading up to now and Harry seemed truly captivated by them. Ron noted that his friend still seemed edgey and a bit tired. As he finished talking, Harry nodded once and gave a thoughtful clasp of his hand behind his back. Ron wondered as he watched his friend, if Harry ever understood how strong he looked just in the way he carried himself. Ron was reminded of Dumbledore's seemingly ultra confident gate. Harry was his friend and perhaps that's why he didn't look at Harry as a superhero, but he began to understand why some people might.

"So he thinks Lucius is invovled?" Harry said evenly.

"Yeah, but he's not sure why his Dad would do that." Ron's words were just as even.

"I think it might be much more complicated than that Ron." Harry said after a brief moment.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron said, his confusion and curiousity clashing.

"I think Narcissa is part of this." Harry looked at his friend, his stare serious. "This doesn't leave the two of us." Ron Nodded. "I've been watching her for over a year, she had contact with a highvalue target I'd been watching for two years. If I'm right, she could have put this all into motion and if Lucius is working with her, we have a load of trouble on our hands."

Ron paled and turned to face the village, getting no comfort in trying to disconnect his thoughts of the last few moments. This had just gotten much more complicated.

Draco was still seaching for a few weapons that might help him. He knew that he'd not be strong enough to battle this wizard on his own, but if somehow he and Potter combined their efforts he might be able to stop him or at least find a new way to trap this man again. He wasn't scared for his own life the more he thought about it. He was scared that he would arrive too late and that Harry, his love, might be harmed or worse. He tried to calm his panic as he searched his father's study for a few things. He was relieved when he found them. He wasn't too excited for his plan in truth, he knew he was going to hurt for weeks aftward if he survived. He wondered what it would be like to just step outside himself, to see himself fight this battle with rare magic.

"Draco, stop being so damn egotistical." He scolded himself, thinking Harry would do the same if he could have heard those thoughts. He made his exit and cursed himself again for not having brought these items along, but they were dark items and he doubted if he could have gotten them to St. Mungo's. He got on his broom and began to fly hoping he wouldn't be too late.

It seemed a half hour passed before Ron and Harry heard anything. It was the worse kind of news and they didn't even need the man to talk, judging from his massive injury, Harry wondered how a body that injured could move. When he was close to landing Ron made a move to catch him before he fell off his broom. If he wasn't sure of his wounds before, Ron was now. Ron felt the blood seeping into his shirt.

"...he was...so...strong...we." The man coughed up blood violently.

"What happened son, where is he?" Harry tried to calm his rage.

"...he ambushed...cough...us, we didn't even see him until..."

"Where, where is he?" Harry insisted.

"A..church...ten miles north of here...he has children there...lot's of them..." And with that, the young auror died in Ron's arms. He wasn't even concerned with that just now though. He was watching Harry's internal battle which was written all over his face.

"Dammit." Harry swore and looked like he would make a move to his broom.

"Wait Harry, we don't even know what we're dealing with and he just killed 7 of our men." Ron spoke distressed. He knew it was too late though. He let the body in his arms fall and made after Harry. 'Damn you Harry, if I die, I'll kill you.' Ron thought as he sped after his best friend.

Harry was in a blur of anger. This was his greatest asset against fear when he was younger, but perhaps it would get him killed as everyone kept insisting it would. It would serve him right he thought as he spotted the church in the distance. He wondered as he looked at it, why this wizard would stay here after a crime of this magnitude, perhaps he was tired from the large amount of magic he had to use. If he was newly released Harry was hoping that he wasn't too strong just yet.

When they landed just outside the church Harry nodded to Ron, who nodded in response that he would back Harry up. He didn't know why he did, but it would have been weird for him to tell Harry not to get them in over their heads. They had always been in over their heads since he'd known Harry, who's to say this had to end badly?

Harry walked calmly over to the double door entrance to the church and noted that from the ground it was in pretty bad shape than it had looked from the air and he suspected that was do to the unwelcome guest inside. He noted the wash of dread he got when he creaked the door open, Ron ten steps behind him wand drawn. Harry looked around, Children lined the walls all looking frightened. Harry's face turned furious. The Room was empty save for the children, a wizard in a grey cloak and some random torn banners barely hanging from places on the wall.

"Ron, I want you to get the Children out of here. I will hold him as long as I can." Harry whispered. Ron was about to respond when the Wizard in the Grey cloak spoke in a loud tone which echoed throughout the empty building his accent was deep and Russian.

"You mean these children?" His hands streched out from both sides of his body. "They aren't even real." An amazed Harry and Ron watched as every one of the children disappeared. The one thing that had not escape Harry's notice despite his surprise was the fact that this man, whoever he was, did that without a wand.

"Fuck." Harry swore.

"I could sense you friend, why did you send those men to die for you?" The wizard spoke, unmoved, arms still outward.

"I didn't send them to die for me, asshole!" Harry spoke.

"Asshole?" The man laughed. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rasputin. And you are dead."

Harry moved with great speed shoving Ron hard out of the way while drawing his wand. He knew he was at a distinct disadvantage here, but the consequences be damned he would not fall without a fight. He sent a few spells at the man, they seemed to strike him, but Harry knew this battle was pointless.

Draco moved with lightning speed having sensed the battle erupting. It wasn't a normal talent that your average wizard had, but Draco's heart had always sensed things beyond the norm. Right now he was scared. He was almost there and it had begun.

"Please hang on Harry." And with a last burst of speed he saw the scotland border.

Harry felt the air leave his lungs so quickily he thought his chest exploded. He tried to get his breath, but before he could he was hurled against a wall. He hit his head and his vision became so blured he shut his eyes, his throbbing head stopping thought for a few seconds. He tried his best to regain himself, but his body wasn't responding. He felt the oddest sensation though, he started to laugh.

Ron was so overwhelmed by what he saw that he had frozen and oddly, Harry's laughing had temporarily freed him. He went to Harry as quickily as he could helping his friend to his feet. This didn't seem to bother Rasputin, who had now taken his hood back up and began to laugh.

"This was not the reaction I expected from you. My power is fear and yet you laugh." He grinned clearly geniunely pleased by this. Harry took this as an opening and threw the strongest bind spell he could think of at him. The next few moments would never register to Harry. In a split second, Rasputin had broken the bind and used his right hand to hold Harry in place as he used the other hand to begin breaking Harry's Ribs.

"Stop it." Ron said, panicked and unthinking. He drew his wand. He'd failed again to help Harry. He pointed his shaking hand at the man. "Stop it." Harry's body jerked involuntarily and blood spurted from his mouth. Ron was about to shout a spell when Rasputin laughed.

"Fool you cannot stop me!" His voice seemed angry.

"But I can you Psycho son of a bitch. Just like last time." Draco's voice echoed, powerful and angry. Ron didn't have the time to consider if Draco was actually there. The distraction had freed Harry, who fell and Ron caught him just before he had slammed into the ground. He was breathing, but blood continued to gurgle from his mouth. Ron used magic to pull the ribs away from his organs so that he wouldn't die drowning on his own blood. Assuming that none of the organs were punctured. He said a silent prayer as he held Harry.

Draco eyed his opponent, he wasn't able to check on Harry or Ron, but atleast the first part of his plan had worked with no complications. Rasputin thought he was his father and in his confusion haulted his attack. The man's eyes had changed from confusion to rage now. Not to be out done, Draco's Rage was twice as strong and equally as evident on his features. Draco was going to make him pay.

End Chapter 21

A/N: We are nearing the end of the story soon. Please review and sometimes, we find that one's true nature makes him the best man for the job. Also, just so there is no confusion here. Harry is dying or will die if Ron doesn't stay like that with him. Draco will learn just how hard being a hero can be and one way or another Albus Potter will leave St. Mungo's. 


	22. The Fragments of first love

22

Draco eyed his opponent angrily as he pointed his wand. However, he was very aware of two things. This man didn't have a wand and two he hadn't the slightest idea how to start this duel. He began with a basic fire spell just to get a feeling for how screwed he might be. When Rasputin dispatched this spell with his breath, Draco knew just how screwed he was.  
He wouldn't give up though, he didn't have that option now.

"Lucius, You are too old for fighting." The man smiled, let me show you how it's done. With a flash of speed, he cast his own fire spell. Draco cast his strongest shield charm making sure to make it so Ron and Harry were both protected by it. He was suprised when the impact barely registered, but Draco didn't have time to worry to much about this as the spell would stop and he'd have to consider his next move.

Draco didn't have much time to react as his whole body went stiff as soon as the shield spell dropped. He cursed himself as he realized what he had done. Rasputin had used his vast magic to enter the blonde pureblood's mind. He was looked for something but Draco wasn't sure what. He felt himself stand up, he walked involuntarily over to Harry and Ron, who was cradling a gravly injured Harry. Draco was shocked by the sight and his concentration faltered. This caused Rasputin to laugh, using Draco's mouth and his own voice.

"You are not Luicius little one, why did you lie to...ah...it was a nice idea."

This was very unsettling to Draco as he could tell Ron was thinking about making a move and Draco prayed silently that he wouldn't do anything stupid to jeprodize Harry, who looked very pale already. Draco swore as he felt his brain ignite in a heat that threatened maddness.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Luicius and Narcissa Malfoy, Pureblood wizards. Ah, the pathetic nature of those parents of yours." Draco could tell that Rasputin was looking through his eyes down at the two men who he had already victimized. He tried to break the hold again, but the only option he might have was really dangerous and he might die in the attempt. "Ah, the Potter boy, quite obnoxious and brave, a...love interest, my my, Harry...oh...Draco, you two have loved before haven't you?" Draco stopped his internal battle in confusion. "accept that someone has taken your memory of it, but I can sense the fragments of love...did you know this Draco, you have loved him before. This is very curious indeed. Draco was confused so much, what the fuck did he mean?

"Would you like me to give you your memories back?" And Draco couldn't respond and then the hot pain he felt before felt more like a big knife driving itself down the middle of his head and in a flash of very powerful pain, memories long forgotten flooded back.

Draco felt the memories with private horror as Harry, from their fifth year was smiling at him watching a night sky. They had shared some time together from what Draco could tell after some kind of fight. He didn't understand, he wanted to and he didn't want to at the same time. He watched more memories surface and was equally horrified as more passionate memories rose up and even...a sexual encounter. He squirmed, or tried to. And then he saw it. He could feel his indecision in the memory as he lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry and said with a tear slidding down his eye. 'Obliviate'.

Draco shouted with all of his might,

"Get out of my head, grrrr, GET OUT GET OUT!!

"And just how do you intend to make me?" Rasputin used and unsually warm tone, but Draco was too angry to care.

"I won't let you do this anymore, I won't. You may control my mind and my body, but there's one thing a Malfoy always keeps...HIS PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!" And in an instant Draco was free, his skin ignited in bright sliver fire.

Ron didn't understand anything, but he tried not to get distracted by anything as Harry was depending on him to stay alive. He saw Draco's skin ignite and he flinched and nearly lost concentration. He tried to keep himself calm, but he felt stuck and very scared.

"Don't you let him go Ron, because if you do, I will kill you." And with that Draco Malfoy, still surrounded by silver flames, turned and walked toward his opponent, renewed anger washed with the pain of these new memories. He hoped they weren't true. He'd taken Harry's memories of their time together and someone had helped him remove his. He didn't even want to know what he'd done. It seemed so awful.

"Pay attention to me Rasputin, because as strong as you imagine you are, I am just as strong. Pay attention because I can only do this once." And with that Draco let loose with the most inhuman scream that Ron ever remembered hearing.

St. Mungos had never had a case such as this. Albus Severus Potter thrashed in his bed violently as his friend mother and doctor all tried to calm him. He couldn't be consoled and the more they tried the more the small boy's desperation increased. He was so sure he needed to go. Scorpious was trying his best to make Albus hear him.

"Calm down, it's alright." Scorpious whispered to no avail.

Ron had watched as Draco's silver flames worked themselves into a hot frenzy and started to collect right above the man as he continued to scream painfully. He was letting his magic out, magic generated by the soul, Ron knew that this was a very specific kind of magic called Soul Fire magic. He was using dangerous magic that could possibly kill him and Ron was shocked because this wasn't magic everyone could use, it was a magic directly related to the bloodline of Godric Griffyndor. He watched in amazement as the fire that collected above Malfoy began to take the shape of a giant silver dragon.

Draco wasn't concerned about an attack from Rasputin while he worked, the man's expression told a story of curiousity and wonder as he watched the Dragon begin to swirl. 'That's it, there's nothing to fear here' Draco smirked inwardly. 'It's almost time for you to go back to where you came from.'

'Wake up Albus'

"Who are you"

'Wake up, you need to go'

"Just leave me alone"

'Albus, wake up, set me free'

"I'm scared"

'Albus, people will die if you don't wake up'

"But I can't"

'Yes you can, just let me out'

"I can't"

'Albus, Scorpious will die if you don't'

"I.."

'Wake up'

When Draco finally attacked, it was clear that Rasputin wasn't expecting this powerful magic and he started to try and stop the Dragon as it began to coil around him, tightening, it's body bright with the pure silver fire of Draco Malfoy's soul. It began to tighten more and Rasputin did not scream, but it was clear that he was struggling and very angry.

As Draco watched, he felt his vision blur. 'Shit' he thought, he didn't have the strength to mount another attack and Harry was injured. Ron was keeping him alive. Draco used the last bit of his strength to stagger and limp over to Harry's body before he collapsed to the floor. A hand clasping one of Harry's thinking over the memories. One word coming to him. 'Obliviate.'

"Sorry. I guess I tapped myself out." Draco groaned. "New to this whole hero thing weasel." He mumbled. "Sorry."

Ron was completely unable to react. He had to make a choice. Harry or Draco and himself. He didn't think much as he watched Malfoy's eyes close, exhaustion taking him. Ron cursed, this was a fine time to be completely abandoned. He did know that atleast Rasputin was still contained within Draco's magic giving him some time to consider just how he'd make his next move once he decided what it would be.

'Wake up'

Albus jerked awake and grabbed for Scorpious and in an instant, they both were gone. Leaving Ginny Weasely distraught and with a confused doctor.

Harry had not understood a thing that had led up to this point. The truth was, if he thought about it, it might detur him. He didn't want to be stopped. He liked what Malfoy was doing to him. The little nibbles on his neck calmed his tension. Draco seemed intent on making Harry melt Harry's shivers only increased his kissing and licking and Harry began to feel his knees give way. Draco had pulled him from the wall and directed him carefully to the bed. Hopefully they wouldn't be noticed.

It wasn't a few minutes more until Harry was begging him to fuck him. It wasn't dirty, it wasn't lust or casual desire, but a deep need. Harry needed to feel desired, more than being the boy who lived, Draco understood this as he took him. Gently, taking care to always look Harry in the eye, he didn't want Harry to think he was just another conquest. Draco could have anyone, but Harry reached him the way no one could. He thrusted over and over.

Harry never let go of those eyes. Not once, not even when his vision became blurry with passion as his g-spot was hammered, again and again, He moaned finally, and pulled Draco into a hug. After all the shit that had led him to Draco's arms in the last two weeks, he guessed it was because Draco had made him so angry and he needed someone to give him a damn good reason to fight. The fight Draco gave the night after Sirius death, this wasn't what Harry had intended, but Draco had been so, passionate, so wonderfully accomdiating.

He didn't care how it happened just now as they reached orgasm together. Draco breathed against Harry's neck. Harry didn't need to care about anything right now. Dumbledore or Voldemort couldn't have this. Not now, not ever. Draco ran his hand Down Harry's leg. "Potter, you need to go soon." Harry would have been insulted, but the cool sweet way Draco spoke left him feeling light and easy.

"I know."

Draco got dressed and Harry got dressed, he didn't think he could go through with his plan. Was this really right? Was it fair to Potter, was this more about him than Harry. He didn't know, but Harry had suspected something, he called him over to the window and looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry's voice was gentle and suddenly deep and warm. Draco shivered.

"Noth..." Draco's face twisted as tears surprised even himself.

"Draco, I love you...you don't need..."

Draco smiled so sadly a tear streamed down his cheek. Harry stopped in confusion. "Why did you have to say those words Potter, why those words, why? Why couldn't you just be..." and Draco slipped his wand from his sleeve. Harry reached out and just before he could touch Draco the Slytherin pointed his wand and whispered obliviate. Stealing nearly two weeks from the Griffyndor's life.

"Why?" Draco cried. He hugged Harry's body to him. The boy's face still vacant and lost. "Forgive me, but I can't let this happen to you again." Draco's face hardened and he began to tell Harry the most awful lies he could think of.

Ron made to move quickily when he was stopped by the appearance of two boys. Albus and Scorpious appeared between him and Rasputin, clearly unaware of the danger they were in.

'let me out Albus'

"Where are we Potter?" Scorpious realized quickily that he and his friend were in danger. How often does a man wrapped in a bright sliver dragon turn out to be friendly?

"I can't, I don't know how, I'm too afraid to do this alone." Albus spoke aloud to no one.

Scorpious never had the chance to ask his friend what he meant. As the Man who stood in front of them broke free of his trap and began to walk toward them. He stood in front of his friend protectively.

'LET ME OUT!'

Scorpious was no match for the man as he threw a bolt of blue magic at the two boys carelessly and Scorpious without considering it for a second turned a hugged Albus.

'You would die for me like this?' I can't, I won't let you do that. Please, don't let him die!' And with a bright flash of pure white hot power Albus Potter was unleashed and Scorpious was set down directly behind him after being lifted into the air.

"Are you sure we can beat him?"

'Do you trust me?'

"Do I have a choice?"

'Not really.'

Scorpious was in shock watching Albus speaking to himself. He was bigger, by almost a foot, his reddish black hair messy and waving, his face stone intense.

"Scorpious, stay with our fathers. This wizard is my problem." Even his voice was different. Scorpious obeyed, still very confused.

"Who are you Boy?" Rasputin finally asked regaining his senses from the geniune shock of the last few moments.

"You should know me Rasputin, we have clashed many times since our births. My name..." He smirked as he flexed his hands at his sides. "Is Merlin!" At this, the big tyrant stepped back, his eyes wide in shock.

End chapter 22 A/N Reviews are nice, sorry this chapter is a bit jumpy, but I had alot I needed to get done here and I felt like this was a rough draft. By the way, what did you think of my twist? Sometimes love isn't ever easy. 


	23. The fury in eyes

23

Draco didn't understand any of this. Why had Potter come to bother him just now? Harry was angry, he was pressing Draco into the wall furiously. His eyes made Draco flinch. He was afraid of Harry, for the first time, he was genuinely terrified of the boy who lived, whose hands were holding him up by the front of his robes as he tried to turn away, but could not.

"What would you know about anything Malfoy, ever lose anyone important to you?" Harry spat, his venom hot.

What could Draco say? He didn't even understand what Harry was talking about. He didn't react in any way though, he didn't want any move to be misinterpreted by Potter and risk a hex. "Look at me Malfoy, look at me!" And Draco's face jerked around to fully face the fury of Harry's rage. He prepared for the strike he knew would eventually come. He hadn't even said anything that deserved the boy's rage, but here he was. "What would you know?" And Draco watched in confusion as he felt Harry's hand release the front of his robes.

Draco couldn't help noticing the pain in his eyes. It stopped him from becoming angry with Harry. Harry tried to compose himself but he knew it was too late. "What do you know?" And then Draco saw the eyes in a way he never had, as vunerable. And then, tears came. Hot and think painful tears. Draco reacted without thinking and Ran a thumb under one of those eyes. Harry grabbed his hand just before he could pull it back.

"Why did you come here Potter?" Draco's voice was calmer than he thought it would be.

Harry shook his head. "I hate this. All of this." Harry's body started to slump to the ground and Draco, despite his better judgement, he went with him. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" And Harry started shaking as his body unleashed the years and years of lonliness he had learned would always be his companion. "I don't know, because I was angry at myself." Harry spoke, finally ansewering Draco's question, because I understand how to hurt you and I wanted someone to hurt as much as I do." And Draco couldn't even be angry. He couldn't look at this broken boy and say anything other than he was sorry.

"I'm sorry Potter, I don't understand any of this." But despite his words, he pulled Harry into his arms and let him finish crying. Perhaps it was his own personal lonliness that had allowed Draco this understanding of Harry. He didn't care about any consequences just now, he identified with Potter, more than he had ever realized. He went against his better judgement by doing this, but his mother's letter had robbed him of will to do anything and he was all but ready to accept that he was probably going to die.

Albus Potter stood face to face with the Tyrant known as Rasputin. He felt hot anger. He had almost let Scorpious die. It wasn't anything more than pure concentrated rage. He extended his arms from his side. His robes, which were greatly wrinkled flapped in response to the pressure of the two powers clashing their magic.

"How could he do that?" Scorpious said looking at Ron.

"I don't know Scorpious." Ron was at a loss to understand anything that had happened. Something had calmed him though and he wasn't sure what it had been. He looked down to Draco and Harry, to the clasped hands of the two and hoped this wasn't the last thing that they would share, so soon after finding eachother. Ron had taken scorpious to his side making sure if anything did happen, despite what he'd been told by Malfoy's son, that they atleast had a chance to escape from this place.

"This can't be-how did you-?" And Rasputin's words were caught in a gasp.

"I always watch for the ones like you." Albus' voice wasn't his own. "I felt this boy's pain at the suffering of others and knew that he could be the one to beat you." He smirked. "It's time I finished you." He lifted his hand and watched as the man in front of him wavered in fear.

Scorpious watched in amazement as Albus unleashed a fury of strong magic that rocked his foe harshly. He could not understand how someone usually so timd and sometimes so afraid could turn around and do this. He watched as the other man staggered to his feet from being knocked backward, Albus, graceful and determined, struck again with a flame that wrapped around the other man, who looked rather ragged and skinny and Scorpious didn't understand how his father and Albus father had been defeated by him. He was so confused.

"I am clearly stronger than you this time Rasputin." Albus cool voice carried throughout the room. Scorpious shivered at it's calmness.

"YOU'RE NOT STRONGER THAN ME!" Rasputin's voice boomed in a rage, he tried to attack, but some kind of barrier spell prevented any of the spells from getting through to their target. Rasputin gritted his teeth angrily and Albus smirked.

"You look awfuly mad." Albus replied warmly. Scorpious cringed. "A Free shot then?" Scorpious froze, what was Albus doing?!

"NO DON'T-" And the momentary distraction of Scorpious' voice broke his friend's concentration and Albus recieved a powerful spell square in the chest. Scorpious made to run to him, but Ron's quick thinking prevented the panicked boy from making this worse. "ALBUS!" Scorpious screamed as he struggled against Ron's one armed death grip.

"That was unexpected." Albus said with a cheerful groan. "Sorry." He appologized to himself as he stood up and smiled. Rasputin tried to grab the advantage by tossing red streams of magic at the boy, who only continued to smile as they seemed to pass around him. He wasn't even sure why he seemed so pleased with himself, but he did. He drew his hand up and a spell froze in mid air. He met it at eye level, inspecting the red beam as though it held a secret, then he blew on it. Rasputin didn't even have time to react as the beam torn open his upper left arm and he screamed in pain, leaving even Scorpious uneasy about the results. This wasn't his friend anymore.

"Do you think I don't have anything that can hurt you little one?" Rasputin's voice rasped as he held his severely wounded arm, blood dripping down his robe sleeve. "You are an Arrogant one, you always were." And with a flash of bright yellow light, Albus Potter found himself bound by all major organs to strings of magic. He couldn't scream even if he wanted to.

Scorpious put his face in Ron's shoulder and Ron closed his own eyes to say a prayer. He was glad Harry couldn't see this at all. There was nothing he could do.

"Please...just take them out." Draco begged. "I don't want to remember anymore." Draco looked at the face of his wife as she looked for even a hint of doubt about his decision. She found it hard to do after He had told her everything and the pain of seeing Harry at the train station had clearly upset him to the very core his existence.

"Draco, you should just tell him-"

"No, he's married, he looks happy. I don't have any right to-" And he closed his eyes still seeing the smile from the night when he'd taken Harry's choice away from him. It had been right perhaps, but it had cost him the only person who had ever said the words 'Draco I love you.' He was shaking. "Please, I just don't want to remember anymore. It's better that way." And reluctantly, his wife obeyed him. Her wand pulling a pair of long silvery bright strands from his head and she stored them in a flask.

"What do you want me to do with them?" She asked him softly.

"Get rid of them." He said in a dead tone. "They don't matter anyway." Draco watched her as she left the room. Wondering just how much more of his mind he had lost because of the damned war.

'Dad, you're always so brave. I don't think I can do this.' Albus' mind struggled as the magic that bound him by all his organs wracked him with pin pricks of pain. 'You're so much stronger than me.' 'But if I can't do this,' in his mind he dropped to his knees. 'Dad, Scorpious' everyone I'm going to lose them all.' And in a sudden outburst, his body jerked and with a roar of pain he begain to pull himself free.

Albus once free rose to his full magic enhanced height and started to step forward. He stopped, raised his hands and cast a flurry of spells so intense, Ron had to close his eyes. Rasputin clearly shocked didn't have any choice but to try and block them and he did the best he could. When he was finished with this flurry, he dropped his arms and smiled oddly.

Rasputin dropped his arms, clearly shocked that he was still completely unharmed. He looked around and smiled evily. He stood straight up, triumphant. Until he saw the look on Albus Potter's face.

"Sure you blocked everything?" The boy's voice was cool and cruel. He pointed his finger down. A signal for Rasputin to look at his feet. When the man did, he became very aware of what he had missed. At his feet, was a intricate carving of a binding charm. Albus, watched the man's expression change from one of triumph to one of anger and then finally fear when he realized he couldn't move his arms anymore.

'Mister Weasely, can you hear me?' Ron jerked out of his stupor and didn't know if he had actually heard the voice or not. 'Mister-' Ron shook his head.

"I can hear you Albus, what's happening?"

'I need your help.'

"What can I do?"

'Get them out of here'

"I can't move son, I'm keeping your dad from dying"

'I know, I'm going to get you out of the building'

"How?"

'that doesn't matter, but when I do, you need to get someone here to help them all. And please take care of Scorpious.'

Ron didn't have the time to respond or even to protest as he and everyone else was suddenly outside and suffering the affects of being whirrled around very quickily. Scorpious was panicked and tried to run back toward the church which was now three-hundred yards away.

"STOP" Ron Barked at the boy.

"But-" Scorpious looked torn.

"You can't help him now." Ron said, ashamed that he had to admit that.

Albus turned his focus back toward his enemy who was smiling despite his inability to move. Albus looked tired, he'd underestimated how much energy he'd used on his attacks. His enemy seemed to know this. Albus closed his eyes and drew his arms out out his sides and began to try and extend his magic to topple the building. He'd probably die, but it was the only way to stop this man.

"Do you even have enough strength for this next attack?" Rasputin laughed. "Once this bind wears off, I will kill you and kill all those you sought to save."

Albus wasn't listening and he spoke in a strained voice. "Father, you're still there, I feel it. Please dad, help me." He groaned.

"Huh?" Rasputin was confused.

Albus looked up furiously at his enemy. "You hurt my dad, you tried to kill my friend." And Rasputin watched as the building began to waver and collapse on top of them. Scorpious could only watch with terror and a hole in his heart as the building collapsed ontop of his best friend.

"Noooooo, Albus!" Scorpious ran as fast as he could and this time Ron wouldn't stop him.

"Blaise please, I don't, I can't, I'm rubbish at memory charms." Draco whined.

"Why me, why this?" Blaise snapped. "Why did you do this, it was stupid, you know how close the war is."

"Please Blaise, I-" Draco gulped. "If you can't help me-" Draco was trying to stop himself from breaking. "I know you still love me, please." And Draco knew that he hit the right button. Draco felt the slap across his face.

"Fine." Blaise said bitterly. Draco hated and feared trusting blaise with this, but he had no choice.

End Chapter 23 A/N: The slip between memorys of Harry and Draco together in the past will come together soon. Please review and be ready to shed some tears. 


	24. Protecting him for the moment

24

Hogwarts fith year

Draco could not even count the reasons he shouldn't be here now. Harry was in his arms, but what was his purpose for being here with Harry? Was it confusion, lust, shame, lonliness? Draco didn't even care, but it didn't mean he could stop thinking about why, why, everything. He pressed his lips to Harry's so gently, he had to wait for warmth to be against his lips so he could be sure he'd made some kind of contact. He drew back, frustrated.

"No Potter, stop, I told you. You have to let me kiss you." He didn't know why this mattered to him, but it did. Harry had to submit, if he wanted to truly connect, he had to let go. It had been four days of random fights combined with Potter unloading his feelings onto Draco, it had been an Accident when Harry had kissed him, not on the lips, but on the forehead. He had freaked aftward and Draco had pulled him into a hug to calm him down. He didn't even know why the kissing had started, but after the second or third one, Draco noticed that Harry always kissed, leading, never submiting to a kiss.

Harry looked at Draco without an idea of what he meant. Draco looked at that face, it was so distinct and lonely, fully of heavy pain and a very visible wall, to those who would look. Draco placed a hand on each cheek and pulled that face to him. He noted the glimmer of suprise that rippled through Potter's body. He placed his face next to Harry's ear and whispered to him.

"It's alright, I'll be gentle, don't be scared."

"I-I-Don't-" And Harry stopped talking as Draco sealed his lips over his own mouth. He didn't understand.

Harry wasn't just confused, he was very frieghtend as Draco started to kiss him. It was different, he didn't know why, but it was and it was scary, but he thought it would be over soon. It wasn't he was stuck, Draco taking what he wanted Harry wanted to stop, he didn't like this, but his arms wouldn't move, his body was numb. He wanted so badly to stop, this wasn't right. His breathing started to quicken and he thought he would faint. He felt Malfoy part his lips with his tounge. Harry tried to object but he just moaned a muffled sound. He tried to struggle, but couldn't. He didn't the only thing left in his arsenal he knew would get Malfoy to Stop.

Malfoy was lost in the kiss. It was warm and he felt like he was miles away as his swollen lips pulled at Potter's waiting and willing ones. He was sure to sense any objection, but he couldn't feel any hesitation from Harry as he parted his lips, looking to explore Harry's mouth more thoroughly. He went on for a few moments, but he halted his carefree advance when wetness hit his face. Suprised he pulled back and noticed the distress on Harry's face, the tears a clear indication that he should stop.

"Merlin Potter, I'm sorry, I pushed too hard did I?" Malfoy said it so softly and warmly that Harry fell against him, seeking safety in the place that had just moments before made him panic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I got carried away." Harry could only nod into Draco's neck. Draco kicked himself and his heart felt heavy with guilt. Potter understood him, but it seemed that he did not understand Potter.

"Try again." Harry said in soft whisper.

"What?" Draco said against his check.

"Just, try again, I want t-" Harry stopped as Draco pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Harry, I'm ok, you don't have to do that for me, I just thought you might want to."

"Draco, please don't make me ask you again, Kiss me." And all Draco could do was ablidge him.

Present Day

Ron watched in awe as Scorpious bolted for the collapsed building. He doubted the boy could have moved any faster with a broom. He shook his lack of alertness, thinking of Harry's dangerous predicement as he fumbled with his left hand for a communication talisman. He was sure that no one would be able to get there very quickly and he didn't like the feeling that he was so exposed should anything happen. He worked quickily.

Scorpious was in a haze as he charged the pile of rubble. He had no wand, but his hands worked ferverishly as he began to pull the rubble away. He was panicked, he couldn't even shout, but he wanted to. He wanted to scream. He felt as if he could lift the whole building just to get to his friend. He kept digging. Nothing yet, he didn't know or care how far he had to go. He kept digging. He felt his hands being scratched, but he kept digging. He stopped when some dust struck his eyes. He growled at the interuption. His eyes watered, if from the dust or the desperate fear he was feeling it was hard to tell. He yelled wildly as he continued to lift debris.

He felt the ground shake, but he thought at first he had just imagined it. It happened again and this time he was sure he had not caused it. He stepped clear of the rubble and watched as part of the pile began to expand. It reached an apex and then, burst. revealing a gray bearded old man, carrying a small boy in his arms. He motioned to Scorpious to follow him and the boy did, though more out of shock than obedience. He was sure however that the boy this man was holding was not Albus, he was far too small and young looking.

Ron watched the man approach, having sent his message, he silently hoped he didn't have to do something drastic, he'd worked so hard to keep Harry alive. Harry was fading fast juding from the paleness of his skin and Ron knew that there was more internal damage than he had thought. He crused as the man carryin a small child and Scorpious closed the final steps between them.

"No need for worry Mr. Weasely, I assure you, I am a friend." The Man's voice was hoarse and weak and Ron had to strain to hear him. "I have a few things to finish here before I can rest again. If you would be so kind?" He pointed at Harry's body and Ron felt his spell break. He was about to object when he saw the man's hand extend as he knelt before Harry and Draco's bodies. A green energy emitted from his palms and Ron watched fearful. This seemed to make the man smile without leaving his work he spoke.

"I am healing their souls, these two have touched a deep and dark magic this day. Harry will have to be reduced in age by 20 years and Draco have to be healed, but his soul was not touched. However, as you can see, Albus here has been reduced to seven years old. I assure you, these precautions are necessary, however, they are only temporary. They should return to their normal selves within a month. Harry's physical injuries will also be healed."

"Who are you?" Ron managed to ask at last

"I am Merlin, very famous, all that. Yes yes." He smiled at Ron and that gave Ron the smallest sense of calm and he felt his tension relax. "I came here because I sensed an evil wizard and knew that my power would be needed. The proble, however is that my power is so vast I cannot just give it to anyone. This boy, I saw him a little over a year ago and I felt his pain as he watched some very beautiful creatures meet unfortunate fates. I knew then, this was the soul I could trust, so I waited until he came out of hiding." He still had Albus' form against his chest. "Unfortunately because it was so long, I had to remove some memory from him in order for him to forget me."

Scorpious looked very very concerned.

"This boy, he likes you very much young Scorpious, you shouldn't be so frightened of that." Scorpious blushed and looked at his feet. Then he slumped to his knees. "My job here is done, I must go." Ron had so much more he want to ask the man, but before he could even open his mouth the man seemed to disappear.

Hogwarts Fifth year

Draco held Harry, both of them naked laying in the heat of the bath water in the prefect bathroom, it had been the only place they had been able to be sure no one would find them. Draco sighed, he was still trying to figure out why a week had now gone by and left him no closer to admitting the truth. He had to stop this soon. The letter taunted him, through no fault of his mother's though. He'd be allowed to take the dark mark and then he'd be given an assignment, one that as she had put it, would probably ensure his death. Despite her knowledge, she did not work to change these circumstances, paralyzed by fear of Voldemort's wrath. He didn't want any of that to matter, but the fact was, it was fast approaching the end of school term and he knew what that meant. Harry nuzzled him and he shivered, coming back from his thoughts.

"Draco?"

"Mmmmhmmm?"

"Can we just sleep here for a bit? I don't really want to go back to my room."

"Sure, can you do the tranfiguration?"

"Yeah"

When the both laid down, Draco spooned Harry. This had to stop he knew it. Oh God it just had to.

"Harry, stop moving I-" and Draco couldn't stop. He was hard. He had avoided direct sexual contact beyond kissing because he didn't want to do this. Potter had confessed he was a virgin and Draco didn't want to take that from him, he couldn't not when he couldn't give Harry what he would need once that had been done, someone who loved him. Harry turned over. He looked at Draco and pulled him down into a kiss. Draco couldn't stop himself. He ground their erections together. He felt the steam from the water of the tub mixed with the heat of the passion that began.

"It's alright, don't stop" Harry moaned.

"No, I mean, I sho-" Draco felt himself slide inside Harry. Why couldn't he stop. What was wrong with him?

"Oh, Oh, I-" Harry pleaded his eyes never losing Draco's face. "Don't stop, it feels good." Draco couldn't stop even if he wanted to and the more he thrusted the more desperate and ashamed he felt. As the end neared they both relaxed into eachother arms and Draco was crying, this wasn't how it should have gone. He hated himself so much now.

"It's ok Draco, it'll be ok whatever it will be." And Draco wished he was dead because all he could do was protect Harry from the truth for the moment. This can't end well Draco thought as he shivered, so ashamed, yet more connected then he had ever been. He loved Harry, he couldn't lie about that anymore.

Present Day

Ron took several hours trying to round up the family and take them to the hospital. It had taken so long because he spent atleast the last hour explaining to Ginny what had happened to He, Harry, Draco, Albus and Scorpious. It didn't help that he didn't completely understand the events himself and trying to relay them just made it even more confusing. He was just glad when she finally just told him to shut up and left to watch Albus in the hospital room. Draco and Harry were in the same room and Scorpious had joined Ginny in Albus' room, so Ron, being the loyal friend went to stay with Harry.

Scorpious watched Albus intently, afraid that if the now smaller version of his friend was left unwatched, his small body would cease to draw breath. Ginny hugged him to her. He relaxed and it was the oddest feeling in Ginny as he said, "Mom" having forgoten that his own mother was dead. Ginny just ignored this. She was stunned as all of the sudden small green eyes found her.

"Albus, sweetie?!" She practically jumped from her chair and was at his bedside.

"Mommy?" The boy's voice was dry.

"Albus?" Scorpious had joined them. Albus eyes went big and then he pulled up the covers protectively.

"Who are you?" Albus asked softly. "How do you knowed my name?" His confusion was just as powerful as the shock on the other boy's face. Scorpious felt his heart break.

End Chapter 24 A/N: The next chapter is second to last and everything for the future is set into motion and Harry will find out just how much Draco loves him. Sorry for the shortness. Please review. 


	25. Feeling a memory

25

It had been a strange and confusing four days since Draco Malfoy had been released from St. Mungo's. He still could not return home to his own manor because it was still being courted off by the ministry. It didn't help his out of place feeling to be so welcome in the Potter home as if they'd been close for years. Draco had stayed away from anyone trying to sort out the confusing truth that had been the new memories recovered about he and Harry. Draco's heart ached so much, what could he tell Harry, he'd have to tell him, there wasn't any choice in that now.

"Draco, are you going to eat something?" Ginny had entered the room.

"No, that's alright. I'm not really hungry." Draco spoke very softly. He wasn't hungry, he was lonely.

Ginny had allowed Draco this space for the last few days. After what Ron had sort of explained, she thought maybe that was best, but the way Malfoy had shut himself in wasn't very easy to just stay away from him even with her thoughts. She had offered to take him by to see Harry with her, but he had so politely refused. She walked the length of the room and sat on the end of the bed with Draco who was just staring out of the window into her small flower garden. She thought for several seconds, trying to think of the best thing to ask him, but breaking the ice with someone you didn't know terribly well seemed impossible to her. So she went with a generic question.

"Are you alright Draco?" She reached out without considering it and ran her fingers across his cheek pulling some of his hair back. He was surprised but she still hadn't realized what she had done until she drew her hand back. She looked at it in awe, it had been a habit of hers to bring Harry out of times when he was distant.

"No." Draco said simply. He couldn't lie, he didn't have the will.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked softly, trying to make sure she didn't scare him away. It wasn't too unfamiliar to her. She had learned to be so gentle with Harry over the years, it was second nature to being coaxing and warm. She looked at his face, the side she could see and noticed it's paleness, but dead, cold features.

"You'll hate me, you'll all hate me." And Draco ran his hand up to his forehead. He tried to stop himself, but he'd denied the tears for the last four days. He started to cry. Ginny didn't even miss a beat in putting an arm across his shoulders to which Draco temporarily shrunk away from for a few seconds before allowing his face to turn and look at Harry's wife in the face. "You will, you should." Draco's face looked pleading, like a child looking for mercy for doing something awful and wanting to avoid the consequences. Ginny couldn't help but half hug him.

"Draco, why don't you tell me about this?" Ginny's voice was warm and relaxed, she took the mother approach.

"I don't think I know everything, but I'll understand if you want me to leave." Draco sniffed a bit as a few small tears fell off his cheeks and onto his lap.

"Draco, just tell me, alright?" Ginny's voice remained unchanged, but she was amazed that she could remain so patient.

Draco took a deep deep breath to try and relax and then he began to tell her everything as he could understand it. The memories, what they meant, the reason he had decided to hide the truth from Harry, just how ashamed he felt for doing this to her. He apologized it seemed every other word, but Ginny wasn't even mad. She understood exactly what Malfoy had done and she wasn't sure that in his shoes she could have done that so selflessly.

"I thought I was going to die over the summer." Draco said the words so carelessly. "I didn't want him to lose someone else." Draco breathed trying to keep the pain away. "He didn't need to protect me, but he would have tried, I knew that. I got the assignment to kill Dumbledore, but I couldn't because I knew he was protecting Harry. I was so scared after Dumbledore died, I thought Voldemort would sure kill him soon after that." Draco breathed in suddenly as if he was reliving that horrible memory.

"why did you keep the memories for so long, didn't you worry if Voldemort saw them?" Ginny asked suddenly. She wasn't exactly the most tactful. Draco smiled oddly.

"I wanted to remember, I was happy. If he found them I was dead anyway." Draco's smile turned a little more sad. "Sometimes I thought they'd be useful if I wanted to have Harry back in my life, to prove that we had been together." Draco looked up at her. "After I saw Harry with all of you at the train station, my memories were just too painful, he was happy without me, I was a wreck without him." Draco's eyes released fresh tears. "I didn't want to take away his family, I'm not worth that." Ginny could stop herself from giving Draco a hug.

"Draco, what you did was really special and important." She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "You deserve him Draco, don't ever question that." She said the words suprised by how much she meant them. "He loves you."

"I don't think he would knowing how much I took away from him." Draco looked so torn up. "But, I really thought I'd be dead and so I never thought this could happen." Draco looked at Ginny, now connecting who she was and had been to Harry over the last 20 years. "I wish for your sake I had died. I feel like I get everything and you're left with nothing." Ginny laughed softly.

"Malfoy, selflesness sounds so wierd from you, but you needn't worry. I was going to leave him anyway." Draco's eyes opened with shock. "Do you know how much he talked of you? How often he watched over you, from his office or from his prophet or Ron, his mind may have forgotten how much you meant to him then, but his heart never did." And suddenly she felt tightness in her chest as she said this. She understood the truth. Harry had feelings for her, certainly, but Harry's heart had always remembered Malfoy. She had never truly had Harry to herself.

"I wish things could have been different sometimes, but I am glad somethings turned out how they did." Draco said, his voice strained. "I love Harry, but I have to tell him everything. He has a right to know." Draco sniffed. Ginny put a hand on his knee.

"I'll be there when you tell him if you want me to." She offered gently. Draco could only shake his head no.

Albus was just a bit filled up by spirit when he had come home just a day ago. Now, attached to James' hip as he dragged his brother around making him play silly kid games. Lilly was shocked by the fact that James did not even seem to mind it at all. He seemed happy and for the first time since school had started. Scorpious was at a distance, knowing Albus didn't know him and hurting because of that, but not trusting James as far as he could throw him. He watched intently as the smaller boy shouted with excitement at finding a gnome.

"Come on James, get it, come on, I wanna see it." Albus whined, grasping at his brothers robes impatiently. James looked down and put his finger to his lips in a hushing sign and then he guided his brother quietly to where he could get a good shot at the gnome.

Scorpious eyes narrowed.

"Ok," James whispered. "Watch carefully." And James whipped out his wand in a quick fashion hitting a small gnome with a stun spell. Albus jumped in surprise. James went toward his stunned victim and picked it up. Albus looking on in amazement and a bit of fear, his eye's got wide as James brought the gnome's limp form to him and knelt down and showed his little brother the creature, careful not to scare him.

"Is he hurt?" Albus said worried. James smiled gently.

"No silly, he's just stunned, he'll be alright." He watched as his brother got closer and reached out a small hand and touched it for a split second as if the gnome was made of fire. He watched as Albus tried again, braver this time.

"His skin is funny." Albus said seriously. "Sorry mister gnome, we'll put you back now." And Albus looked at James. The older boy took this as notice that his brother was done being curious about the small creature. After he set it down gently where it would be safe until it awoke, he took Albus to do something else fun.

To tell the truth, James wasn't sure why he'd been so mean and angry with Albus over the last year. As he played with his brother in his younger form, he began to think hard about what had made him turn against the little guy in the first place. It was confusing and probably in the end it would be some horribly stupid answer. He enjoyed this simpleness even though it was temporary, he was a little shocked when his mother had explained what had happened and then he had seen Albus when the boy came home. He had reconnected for some reason he could not place.

When Albus seemed to yawn from nowhere, James knew it was time to go inside. He told his brother to climb onto his back and he began to carry him inside. He saw Scorpious and that's when it hit him. Albus wasn't his friend anymore. James and Albus had been best friends growing up, always getting into trouble and making their parents mad at them. He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of it. He looked at Scorpious who had now turned to walk inside as well, from the doorway where he'd watched them, never interupting them. James missed his brother, so suddenly had been the boy's acceptance of a new best friend that James had felt abandoned and he didn't even get a notice of it, he'd lost his best friend and he'd never been able to replace him. He was jealous. He thought of all he had done over the last year and felt extremely ashamed.

Scorpious was still dealing with feeling displaced by everthing, he didn't have a mom anymore and his father was more depressed then ever and he couldn't even go home, but no one seemed to be notice his problems and he just wanted to go, anywhere and just get these lonely thoughts out. He thought about his dad telling him about the funeral for his mom that would be next week. He wondered if his mom could see him. He didn't even have Albus anymore. He was alone.

He went inside and found his room that he and Albus had shared, he remembered meeting the boy first year because he was so shy he stood out. Scorpious Malfoy couldn't help it, being an only child, he decided to make as many friends as he could, but Albus was his first and his most special. Albus hadn't even really spoken to him for a month of first year, Scorpious had just decided they were going to be friends. He was full of himself, always trying to amaze the youngest Potter with tricks and pranks and things, he didn't know how friends should be. Then in the middle of first year the animal incident happened and Albus, still being very shy and lacking many friends clung to the Malfoy boy. The kids would have teased, but they knew Scorpious wrath was wicked and he had the ability to use spells of a third year. He didn't mind, but now, that clinginess seemed wierd, but if he admitted it, he liked protecting him. Weird or not.

He slid down to his knees and lit a fire in the fireplace looking into the fire and just trying not to think about anything. He was trying so hard, but it wasn't working. He was alone, he fought the stinging in his eyes as tears came, then he tried to stop his body from reacting, but it was like a dam broke and he started to cry, loudly, without an ablity to stop as he wailed in pain. He felt fire in his chest, his eyes blurry with tears and firelight.

He didn't hear anyone come in, but suddenly, he felt arms being flung around him. He couldn't tell who the arms belonged to, then the owner spoke.

"It's alright son, I'm here." Draco said softly on his knees holding his son protectively. He was glad he thought about looking for his son, because he'd gotten here just as this fit started. "It's okay, let it all out."

"Why did Mom have to go dad?" Scorpious was trying to get his breath but he was still crying, but less hysterically.

I don't know son, I don't know." He hugged his son tight, his own heart felt tight with pain. He didn't know how long they stayed that way before Scorpious fell asleep, but it seemed like forever and strangely, he felt comfortable more than he ever had as his rocked his son back and forth in his arms. He didn't remember a time when he had ever done anything like this, he knew that for now, he was all his son had. He kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead and said a silent prayer for his wife.

A few days passed and Ginny, who relieved Lilly and Rose from Harry's bedside. Ron had gone back to work to make sure Harry's injuries would not give his enemies the chance to move yet. Hermione was bed ridden at Ron's insistance since she was still recovering from the near miscarriage. Harry was still weak, but he had woken and was geniunely happy to see Ginny, with Draco in tow. Although he noticed that the man didn't look equally pleased. It was several moments before someone finally spoke.

"I think Draco has some things he wants to talk to you about." Ginny spoke, it seemed odd to Harry, no hello, just some serious talking. He wasn't in a position to object.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at Draco's face, which still had not looked back at him. Draco looked paler.

Draco took the breath of a lifetime, it was now or never. He began and didn't stop, still never catching Harry's eyes, his shame, fear, self hatered, were all too great. He told him everything, even how Blaise had designed the specific memory charm that stopped people from realizing Harry had been obliviated. He told him of the fight that had started it all and yet as he watched Harry's reaction it didn't make any sense, he was taking this far far too well. Not only that, he was a younger version of himself so Draco had to keep himself from believing this was a dream. When he finished he let out a breath and waited for yelling, confusion or anything from Harry. Draco put his head in his hands to prevent himself from making eye contact.

"Draco, look at me, come here." Harry said softly. He directed Draco to lay against his chest and calm down. "Thank you." Harry spoke when Draco was situated and comfortable.

"I took your memories, I wish you would be mad at me." Draco spoke sadly half into Harry's chest.

"You were right though. I know that I would have protected you, or tried, I mean look, I saved you from a fire in the room of requirement." Draco had forgotten that.

"I wish you could remember them." Draco sighed, feeling warmth from Harry's chest against his face.

"I can feel them, but I can't remember them." Harry said softly.

"What do you mean?" Draco looked at Harry in the face for the first time, taken back for a second again by the young face of Harry's.

"I used to feel these dreams, or what I thought were dreams, you know, the ones you wake up from and you try hard to remember them because they were good, but you only can remember the feeling?" Draco nodded. "Well, I used to have this feeling just on the edge of a dream where I was in love, I hadn't ever had anything like that, at least I thought not, but it was so strange that it upset me, I used to wake up, feeling like that and I would just cry feeling like I would never know what could make me feel that way." Harry smiled. "Now I know."

And Draco put his head against Harry's chest, hiding the tears of relief, mixed with even stronger guilt. What hell that must have been.

End Chapter 25 A/N: The story is just about done, I have one more thing to resolve, but I have no idea how long that could take. Please review and keep me pumped to get this story finished. I love the excitement and I am working on a new story, but I will finish this one before that gets posted. Hugs. 


	26. The Malfoy Temper

26

James had truly enjoyed the last three days with his brother, playing games in the house, getting into mischeif, it was like the old days again before school had so seperated them. He hadn't seen Scorpious around and part of him had started to feel guilty for just allowing him to be cut off from his best friend. At first, it hadn't really bothered him but after two days Scorpious not being around was really starting to ruin his good time.

"James, can we go pick on the girls again?" Albus asked innocently.

"No." James said sharpily and it took a few moments for Albus to ask another question.

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know." James was lying, he knew exactly what he should do.

"Come on, let's go swim in dad's special bath."

"No, Albus."

"Uh, you're no fun James, you're being grumpy!" Albus said in a huff.

"Albus?"

"What?"

"Shut up." James turned down the hallway toward his room and then he heard crying. He stopped at what he knew was Scorpious' guest room, since Albus had forgotten his friend, he slept in James' room since coming home, leaving Scorpious alone. A stab of guilt hit James hard. He opened the door slowly. He knew that Scorpious had probably not heard them come in because the boy's head was on his arms which were across his knees as he sat in the middle of the bed. James guilt turned to a sharp pain in his heart. His mother's funeral was in two days, he couldn't go home, his dad was as much a wreck as he was. James hushed Albus with a finger.

"Are you alright?" James asked softly as he sat on the bed, his younger brother standing at the side of the bed fearful and a bit perplexed by the strange events unfolding before him. He stood silently as James had asked him to.

"No, please leave me alone." Scorpious said through a sniff and a tough wheezing breath. James was unmoved, but now he felt even worse. "Just go ok, I don't need anything." Scorpious Malfoy was a bad actor if he wanted James to believe his words. Albus climbed on the bed, almost falling off until James noticed him and helped him up so that he would not fall.

"Why you crying?" Albus asked innocently. Scorpious was so thrown off by the sound of the voice he looked up from his knees, showing James the extent of his tears and sleeplesness. James wanted to hug the boy and it was the strangest emotion because he wasn't fond of the boy at all.

"I just want-I-just want-I wanna go home." And Scorpious returned his face to it's previous position. Albus put a hand on the boy's hair sweetly.

"You can't go home?" Albus asked curious. The boy with the hand in his hair shook his head without lifting it. "Well, don't cry ok?" Albus seemed like a mother and James had to resist the urge to interupt him by laughing. "You want me to ask someone if you could go home?" James imediately knew he had to say something.

"Albus will you come with me for a minute?" James spoke getting up from the bed. "We'll be back Malfoy." He spoke as he helped his brother off the bed. "I'll bring you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Scorpious' voice was so weak it sounded like he whistled the words.

"I know, I'll bring something anyway. We'll be back in a few minutes." James left the room followed by Albus who closed the door behind him a strange expression on his face. James was surprised that Albus kept quiet for the short walk to the kitchen. He had to think of a way to explain his plan to Albus so the boy of seven could understand just how much he was important without confusing him with the details of a friendship he did not remember, for now.

He spent several minutes just thinking around the kitchen as he picked out light foods that could easily be eaten by those who lacked an appitite. He set everything on a tray and then sat it on the table.He took a deep breath and Albus was waiting patiently at his side.

"Albus, you need to listen to me ok?" James looked down at his confused brother.

"'Kay!" The boy said eagerly and James figured that's because he thought they might be planning a trick.

"Albus, that boy in there needs you're help, ok?" James looked for an indication of understanding.

"Me? What coul' I do?" Albus' voice was confused.

"You're a nice kid, Al, he's very sad and you can help." James huffed, he felt like a fool.

"Why me, why is he sad?" And James was wondering if at some point in the future he could make Scorpious owe him.

"Bad people took his mommy away, he's alone right now and doesn't have a friend." James picked up the tray and started to walk. "Can you be his friend?" James voice was coaxing.

"Yeah." Albus said cheerfully. "But-what if he doesn't want to be my friend?"

"Trust me Al, ok? He will want you." James talked a bit more, including telling Albus how to try and get Scorpious to eat some food. The kid was very good at understanding things, James figured as they stopped at the door, this seven year-old boy was the right man for the job. After Albus entered the room, James closed the door and cast a listening charm that would go into his room if anything happened, so that his brother wasn't abandoned in case Scorpious wasn't in a pliable mood, though judging by the boy's reaction to Al earlier, he was only going to respond to Al.

"Ummmm, Sc-Scorp-I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Albus asked as he set the tray down on the bedside table. He struggled to get up on the bed and again, couldn't do it. "Ummm, Scorpos, could you help me?" And Albus was a bit surprised when an arm snaked out to grab on as he pulled himself up. "You're not crying so much anymore, that's good." And absently he kissed scorpious' temple and the boy shivered. "I will be your friend ok?" Scorpious at this looked up, teary eyed and nodded. "Kay, that's good." Albus' was too upbeat to get more than a simple response from his new friend who was still in a very poor mood. "Sometimes when you're crying, a hug is kinda good. Can I hug you?"

"Why?" Scorpious was so confused by this that he couldn't just say yes even though he wanted a hug, from anyone, forever until he became a part of the person hugging. Albus being seven, made it so awkward, but seven or not, Albus still reached him the same Way. "I guess, I'd like that." He ansewered so quietly he wasn't sure he said it. Mere seconds later he felt small arms around his neck and then he moved his legs so Albus could sit on his lap and hug him tighter. He couldn't help shivering and crying a bit more.

"No crying." Albus said gently hugging him. "No crying, cause then I will cry too." And for the first time in days Scorpious let out a sound that sounded like a laugh.

"I like hugging you." Albus said out of the blue. "You're warm."

"Errr-" Scorpious remembered when Albus had first told him that. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Albus said innocently, not questioning the hesitation in Scorpious voice.

It was almost an hour before Albus complained of being hungry. Scorpious passed food between them and he decided he could stand to eat one of the small cakes and drink some hot cocoa.

Draco Malfoy was a coward, he knew that about himself as he had avoided Harry since he'd been back from the hospital two days ago. He didn't how he was supposed to be, this younger Harry was so off putting. He couldn't meet the man's eyes. He felt insecure for the first time in his life as it related to something he wanted. He couldn't help how important Harry was to him and he couldn't help the feeling that Harry wouldn't love him anymore after a time. After all, he couldn't see Draco's thoughts about him and Draco had taken away most of Harry's first love memories save some hints. He stood at the front of Potter's modest home and looked out at the stars, feeling like he was those starts, reaching out through their light to be noticed.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Harry's voice was soft and warm. Harry hugged Draco from behind.

'Oh God' Draco shut his eyes, he was such a girl. He let himself wash away in the touch. Harry seemed to know that Draco couldn't speak so he started talking instead.

"I don't like people that hide from me Draco. If I'm going to love you. I need to see you, I need to know you. I need to look into your eyes." Harry began turning Draco. "Look at me Draco." He turned Draco around and despite his request the older man was looking down at his feet and looked rather small. Tears were spilling from his eyes. Then Harry listened intently as the man spoke.

"I can't," Draco tried to breathe. "You don't know how I feel about-" That wasn't what he meant. Harry didn't want to get in the way of him speaking, he had also decided that if Draco said anything stupid, he could forgive it. "I want you to-" Draco's frustration increased. "I must look so old." Draco wished he was dead. He knew he was being stupid, but his emotions were confusing him. "Harry, I wish you could understand what it's like to carry these memories of something the other person can't remember." Draco breathed deep.

Harry watched Draco, lonely, but unwilling to trust him. Harry thought it was cute, sad, but cute. He waited for his cue to close the distance between them. When it seemed Draco had stopped talking, he did just that. Draco still unwilling to meet his eyes and Harry eventually forced him to do so, which elicited more tears. Harry kissed Draco, softly, but enough to surprise him and Draco stared back into the green eyes of the man who was hugging him.

"I push too hard sometimes, sorry." Harry spoke softly.

"What?" Draco paled, a little confused by Harry's words. He couldn't possibly remember any of that. Pushing Draco's momentary confusion away, Harry lead the man back into the house. He was a teenager again, teenagers have needs.

James finally checked up on his brother and Scorpious after finishing the last of his holiday homework. School was in three days and James always liked the last minute pressure of getting his work done. He walked down the long hall and opened the door to the room they were in. He wasn't surprised to find them both sleeping. He smiled softly as he saw what his brother had done. He was laying half on Scorpious and half on the bed, but the hug was protective and James understood now how much Scorpious would eventually mean to his brother when he became his old self again. He went to pull the covers over them when Albus moved.

"You should go to sleep." James said in a whisper. Albus made to move and get up. "No, don't get up, you sleep here so you can be here when he wakes up, ok?"

"Kay!" Albus said in a too loud voice and James hushed him as he watched Scorpious shift at the noise. When he was certain that he could not disturb the boy, he pulled the covers over the two and left the room, feeling like he wasn't so bad after all.

Harry got Draco into their bedroom, which Draco had abandoned for the last two days. He didn't feel like he could face this situation. Draco started to panic. Harry pulled him to the bed. He was trying so hard to resist that Harry was becoming annoyed.

"No need to act like a prude Malfoy." And it was the way he said it, Malfoy sneered at him. 'There you are' Harry smirked inwardly. "It's not like you haven't done this before, what are you, a girl?" Harry watched confusion and lack of confidence replace themselves with anger and indignation. "Come on Malfoy, for Merlin's sake am I going to have to do everything myself?"

Draco closed the distance in rage, if he could have kissed any harder, he wasn't sure how. Harry had trouble adjusting to the furious kiss. 'Good serves him right. Draco thought as he pushed Harry back onto the bed and kissed him, pulling off the man's shirt in the process. Soon they were both naked, not focused on anything but the lust of it all. Draco sucked hard on Harry's neck getting rewarded with a desperate moan. Harry was in heaven as he writhed under Draco.

Draco was still mad, he wanted to punish Harry, so he did the only thing he could do. Using a lubrication he entered Harry and Harry didn't object, despite not being asked. Draco slammed into him so hard, Harry saw spots and the sting on his backside was like needles. Draco repeated this for almost ten minutes until they both shuddered from orgasam. Harry sighed when Draco collapsed on top of him.

'Well at least that Malfoy temper is good for something.' He thought as he kissed Draco's hair. Draco pulled himself so that he was beside Harry.

"Good night Potter." Draco said dreamily

"Good night Malfoy." Harry said softly pulling the covers up over both of them. It would be an interesting day tomorrow.

End Chapter 26 A/N: I have a few things to clear up. Harry didn't have any of his memories of the fight with Rasputin removed, only Albus did. So Harry has all of his memories, he's just younger for now. Albus will be a bit more of an interest because he did have his memories of that fight removed and it caused some side effects. Ron has a decision coming up and Harry will change his life completely. Please review and I hope you liked my love scene. I always imagine that between those two, it'd be angry a lot. 


	27. The Twin Hauntings

27

Draco tried to keep the feelings of dispair at bay as he walked with his son into a small church to his wife's funeral. He also had the deepest sense of Deja vu as he took in the enviroment walking inside the threshold. He felt like somehow he knew this place. Draco looked around and noticed that his wife's family was here for her funeral and though they had been supportive of their wedding. Draco could not meet their eyes. Harry and his family with some of Harry's friends were there. Ginny was home with Albus, she didn't do funerals. Draco didn't really have any relatives left to consider.

"We are here today to honor..." And that's as far as Draco got before he realized exactly where this was. A wave of pure dread swept him, he wanted to be sick, he wanted to die. The pain that seized his chest convinced him that he may die. He quietly slipped out of the sanctuary.

Draco did not get more than half way across a path from the building before he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to find Ronald Weasely there to meet his gaze. He looked down at his feet, he wanted to shove Ron and run, but he had no resolve to do so. He breathed out a heavy breath. The tingle of horror he was feeling was getting worse and he knew his skin must be getting more pale because of the horrible pain he felt in his chest. He felt a bead of sweat drip off his temple and all of the sudden he mustered all of his strength and shoved Ron away as hard as he could. Ron didn't lose his balance but was sufficiently forced back that Malfoy turned and ran instantly.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron said to himself straightening himself and staring at the retreating Draco Malfoy. He found it strange to watch as the man cleared the limits of his vision. Draco had a great terrified look on his face and looked to be very ill just before that. Ron wondered a bit about it but passed it off as just Draco being overwhelmed by his circumstances.

The emotion Harry felt when Ron spoke was one of instant need to go comfort his lover, but the smaller version of Draco, Scorpious, was fastened forcefully around his middle. Draco's outburst had clearly frightened him and he latched onto Harrry probably because he wasn't very familiar with anyone else. Harry hugged the boy firmly to make sure that Scorpious new he wasn't going anywhere. The truth of the matter was when he thought about it, Scorpious had not had a moments sanity since this had all happened and the incident with Albus was more disturbing because he had no one to confide in. Harry knelt down and looked Scorpious in the eye.

"He'll be alight, I promise." Harry tried to put on a calming face. "I won't leave you, alright? I'm staying right here." And Harry watched in heartache as Scorpious' face screwed up, in pain and confusion. Harry stood up and allowed the boy to hug him again, the shakes from the boy's silent cries, tore at Harry's heart strings. "Draco just where in the hell are you going?" He whispered.

Acrossed the grass and deep into the cemetary. Draco Malfoy slid down a tree and curled himself up his head leaned against the tree, the bark scratching at his head. The place had changed in 20 years, but he recognized the area none the less. He'd been here as a frightened boy and helped cause the death of two innocent children. Draco managed after a moments time to pick himself up and limp over to a spot, a spot he saw in his nightmares. He drew his wand and began to move pieces of earth with a simple matter pushing spell his sanity slipping with each determined slash of his wand. When he felt a hand grip him from behind he spun angrily hunched and unbalanced to find Weasely there to greet his twisted and insane expression.

"Just what in the bloody fuck are you doing, what's wrong with you?" his Wife looked purely enraged and didn't care to hear any of Draco's excuses about this situation. Draco sank to his knees once he turned back to face the rest of his work.

"I buried them, I buried them, they're so small and frightened. I have to help them." Draco felt himself as though he was no longer incharge of his mind but perfectly capable of understanding his actions, his words were no longer his own and as he went about trying to gather what remained of his inner strength and sanity. He could not hear his wife's words as the woman knelt beside him afraid.

When he felt he could manage it he gripped his wand tightly and apparated away. Despite his weakened state he arrived unharmed. The rage and depression was a battle of wills he'd fought for the last 20 years. He was determined to finally face these demons or die in the attempt. The time to contain and live with them had passed he was no longer a young man with the endless spirit to fight off his own private horrors. As he looked around the shattered remains of an old light house on the nothern Scotland coast he'd once seen with his wife before Scorpious was born. Draco let out the most painful howl no silence could ever hope to repel.

To say that Harry was distressed by Ron's news was to put it lightly. He went into a panic and Scorpious had to be ushered away to prevent the poor boy from becoming more upset than he already was. Harry fought the guilt that ate at him for literally just breaking a promise he made not more than ten minutes ago. He had to find Draco without question he had to. He didn't know where to start and that's what bothered him the most.

Draco began to break down with his voice unable to vocalize his anguish any longer a magical rainstorm soaked him thanks to the now pulsing flames of magic that erupted from his flesh. He clossed his eyes and threw his head up to the sky the rain mixing with a few tears. 'Stop this, it's alright.' A voice swept across his whole front, calm as a breeze calming his fire. He opened his eyes. Draco brought his face down from the sky to face a man he knew a long time ago, someone who's death had changed his life.

"Draco, I am actually here" Said the man. Draco blinked sure he'd gonna full on bonkers. There before him stood Albus Dumbledore. Draco's confusion calmed his senses and allowed him to take control of himself fully again. "This is where it has to stop, all of it Draco. If the world is to find peace, you and you alone must find the strength within yourself to fight and win, whatever the battle may be. You are rare Draco. My brother Aberforth watched over you at my request, teaching you about your rare magical gifts, but he told me many times that you didn't have the talent for battle. He's right, but need is a great replacement for talent. As you matured after the war, myself and Aberforth had many disagreements about what I saw in you."

Draco shook his head, surely he was psychotic. Dumbledore his old Headmaster was in front of him trying to convince him of something that didn't matter at all.

"They're dead because I killed them." Draco said solemnly. Albus' face transparent as it may be took on a caring look.

"Your demons are self inflicted I assure you. No one haunts your spirit those who you hurt have long since forgiven you Draco. Your sanity is your own to claim, as a sword in a stone. Whatever your destiny is my boy, you are much more if you just look at the right things." Draco bowed his head. Albus' voice washed over him like a tide.

"I can't let go of them." Draco said.

"Then don't." said the ghost of Albus Dumbledore, "But don't let those memories stop you from making things right for others in your life. Let go of your fear and self hatred they aren't doing you any good." Draco meant to respond but before he could he felt his body lose feeling and his vision faded before he ever felt his body hit the stone floor softly.

Children laughing, Draco distinctly heard the sounds of children laughing and he stepped into the blackness knowing what must await him. A little girl ran towards him and Draco froze with fear. A younger boy slightly trailed the sister, Draco knew they must be them. He didn't remember their faces well enough to be sure. The girl stopped about two steps outside of Draco's feet. The man knelt in from of them and started to cry. The next moment both children clapped their hands around him and hugged him tight.

"Mister Dumbledore said we should say hi, he didn't say you were so sad." The younger brother stated directly the girl sighed. "Mister you shouldn't be sad okay?" She took his face in her small hands and forced him to look at here eyes and then he looked at her bother's face and eyes. "My name is Mordra, my brother's name is Alexi, he's only 8, but he's really smart for 8. I'm 9, but sometimes people think I'm younger than him."

Draco knowing their names seemed to make it less painful seeing them. The kids he'd had a hand in killing. He felt obligated to know this, their names and it haunted him that he did not.

"I'm Draco." He said shyly.

"Hi." The two said in unision making Draco smile involuntarily.

Draco awoke some days later in a large bed, a fire burning wonderfuly in a fireplace and realizing he was in pajamas he found Harry next the bed, standing facing the window unaware yet of Draco's state of awake. Draco closed his eyes. He wondered what happened. He opened his eyes again and found his voice lacking strength as he called to his lover. The squeal breath pitch whistle that were the collections of sounds he made as he spoke Harry turned instantly and it took a moment for the reality to fight through the jolt of surprise written on the man's face. Draco smirked. He honestly felt better.

Harry spent the next few hours nursing Draco, but Draco hadn't really been on his mind much the last few days. He was thinking about a whole lifestyle change he felt tired and worn and just plain didn't appriciate where he was with his life. It was very complicated now. Ron had helped him locate Draco using a surprising amount of deductive reasoning on Ron's part and after they found the man they brought him back and let Scorpious know his father was ok. It was the stresses on his and Draco's family in the last five weeks that had Harry stretched to the limit and concerned about everyone's future. He had to make a call to someone and he couldn't tell Draco, not now, he wouldn't believe it until he saw it.

Harry left Draco's room and suddenly felt himself at peace with his next steps. He was surprised when he was undetoured by anyone as he walked into his office to firecall the only man that could help him set his plan into motion. He stuck his head into the flames.

"Lucius Malfoy please." Harry said.

"Yes, this is him." Draco's father answered confused not in his usual state of upitiness.

"May I have a few moments of your time?" Harry asked politely.

"What is it?" Lucius voice seemed a bit disinterested.

"I need a huge favor and you're the only one that can help." Harry said directly.

"I'm listening." Lucius Malfoy said softly.

Harry took the longest breath he ever remembered and struggled to find the right words to explain everything that had happened.

End of Chapter 27

A/N: The return of this story is a blessing to me because it's been almost 2 years since I really sat down and wrote. This is not the end, the shortness is more because the next chapter has some big final things going on and a lot of plot to fold out. This was the way to get there. I hope people still like this story as much as I liked writing it in my head right after I finished the final Harry Potter book. 


	28. The Malfoy Name

28

It took a while for Harry to fill Lucius in on events including his new youthful appearance, the man was suprisingly reserved about the whole package of news being thrown at him. Harry could tell though, when he had mentioned about Rusputin that the man was wavered just enough to make him appear guilty. Harry wasn't here for the man's explanations however, he was in the firecall because he needed Lucius Malfoy's help to finish this Death Eater mess once and for all. The once snobbish man, broken by fear for himself and his son saw him make overtures to Harry in times he could help following the war. Draco didn't know this however and as Harry finished telling Lucius about Draco's current state there was a distant and deep saddness when faced with the legacy he'd left for his only child.

"I want to talk to you in person, in my home, because I have a plan and I'm going to need both Draco and you to help me." Harry said closing the coversation on his end and waiting for the Blonde man, looking older by the minute to offer a response. Lucius sighed, he wasn't sure he could trust himself. He hadn't seen his son since Scorpius was born. He wasn't able to share the happiness because he could see the lonley eyes Draco wore. It was painful to see his son so isolated, on what should have been the proudest day of his life. Lucius sighed again. He looked to Harry and nodded, it was all he could do, the weight of his thoughts pushed down on him. Draco would probably be upset.

Lucius stood up and paced his study. Harry had been the one to arrange to move to Germany in exchange for some information. Lucius hadn't even made demands but Harry Potter, at the time a skilled investigative Auror, simpily guessed they all needed to leave Brittan. Draco had decided to stay behind but had never sat in on the days of meetings before the deal was struck and finalized. Draco had spent all of his time in a depressed state that had worried his mother to no end and deepily guilted his father. The night came and Lucius found with great frustration that he could not sleep much, tossing and turning and finally being kicked out of bed by his wife for his restlesness. He cursed bitterly but found a message had come through the night. The letter gave information on the meeting and even left a portkey. Lucius' patientce was giving way to anxiety, seeing his grandson, his son, Harry Potter, he only hoped the tightness he felt in his chest would subside to a managable level before he arrived.

Draco hadn't expected Harry to be so insensitive. As he sat on the sofa in the Potter living-room he eyed Harry with a furious gaze, but Harry was unmoved. How could Harry so blindside him like this? Harry had put some major plan in motion without ever telling him a thing and he had included an invatation to Draco's father, of all people. Not a word, not a 'Hey Malfoy, this is what I happen to be thinking.' Harry explained the plan in detail, but Draco wasn't paying attention to a single word because he'd not been consulted. Draco leaned forward, elbows to his knees, how complicated and fucked up had his life become after that single knock on his door. He exhaled fury and looked up to Harry his hands clasped just under his chin trying to hold in the words he was wanting to throw out at the green-eyed perfect Man-who-did-things-without-considering-others.

"Potter, did it ever occur to you to include me in your strange scheme?" Draco's face was wrought with irritation and Harry balked at it. Draco didn't have to be so bitter. Harry thought to himself forcing his own irritation away. Harry didn't really blame Draco for his reaction to Harry's plan. Harry, his reasoning being what it was, this had to be done the way Harry decided because it was fragile and Harry needed the plan to work for all of their sakes. Harry's future hinged on Lucius Malfoy cooperating and Draco's understanding without questioning. Harry would do this one last thing alone and then never again. He was so tired of carrying a world upon his shoulders, he had never asked for all that he got in his life. He never had any choices, after this, he hoped he might change that.

Draco's anger started to carry, his words were sharp but Harry only needed to stall. Lucius would be here within the next half-hour or so. Harry did not want a full blown argument where both men were emotionally spent by the time Lucius arrived making the interaction that much harder. Harry breathed calmly as Draco's anger justified as it was built to a soft roar and crackle, like a small camp fire. Draco's voice started to carry and soon they found themselves visted by a pair of boys.

"Dad, what's going on?" Harry cursed himself for not puting up a barrier to stop the community from interupting them. It was one of the poorer choices of having a modest living space instead of the glory of a manor, there were few places to hold a meeting in private without charms of some kind. Scorpius looked at both men, Albus was in toe, but didn't seem too terribly interested in his sorroundings. He had shoes, rather large, shoes on his feet and he was remarking them with the strangest of grins as he awkwardly moved in them.

"This is a private matter, Scorpius, please go play somewhere else." Draco was unable to control the anger and irritation he'd built up. He regetted it when Scorpius eyes went down in shame. Draco breathed a frustrated sigh, but before he could react a sound could be heard, a crack of appiration and Draco's body went rigid and his heart clenched up.

"Grandpa?" Scorpius was very confused, though he'd never really seen his grandfather in person he'd seen pictures. What was his Grandfather doing here? Scorpius didn't know what to make of it, but then he seemed to connect his grandfather's appearance and his father's attitude. He looked between them and then suddenly felt the distance close between himself and Lucius Malfoy as the man lightly absorbed him into a hug. It was something that shocked Draco and then Draco noticed the agonized expression of his father as he hugged his grandson.

"Hello Grandson." It was a simple greeting, but it was the fragile nature in which the words were spoken that killed Draco's anger all together. He felt pity rise up in his chest as his father looked over Scorpius' features. Lucius smiled down at him. "How old are you now?" The man spoke softly moving his hands to either shoulder and stablizing Scorpius who still looked confused.

"I'm twelve." Scorpius said uncertain, but seeming to relax he took more kind features and allowed himself to be surveyed. Draco felt he should interupt before things got too distracted, but found that he could not. However, Harry being an insensitive Griffyndor had it's advantages because Harry coughed audibly and Lucius seemed to come back to his senses and remember why he was here.

"If you boys would excuse us for now." Harry looked stern. Scorpius took Albus by the arm, the boy still facinated by his large foot-wear seemed stunned by the sudden physical contact. Scorpius started to lead the younger potter out of the room and then, as if he thought better of it, turned around and spoke, his face tense, but quite serious and something else Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You're going to talk about the guys who killed my mother aren't you?" It was only half a question and the three adults looked on in shock with the demanding tone this boy had taken. "I want to know, whatever this is, I want to know about it." Draco turned his face on his son, listening to him hadn't quite convinced Draco that this was indeed his own son. "I deserve to be here for that don't I?"

"Son, maybe later we can-" Draco started.

"That's alright, he can stay." Harry cut Draco off. "Trust me Draco, this way is better ok?" Harry pleaded with a tone that Draco recognized as pained, like he understood Scorpius' postion. Draco nodded his understanding now, but Harry would have to hear of this later.

After a breif moment where Scorpius took Albus out of the room and told him to wait for him, the three men and a boy sat down for Harry's meeting. Chaotic as it was and disjointed and uncontroled as it felt, Harry took command of the room with his speech.

"We know the facts are that the death-eaters are making their moves in some fashion because they feel this is the time to strike. For whatever reason they chose now to step out of the remains of the shadows and launch several offensive moves. Kidnapping Scorpius, releasing Rusputin to attack me and trying to move pieces within the ministry while I would find myself unable to act." Harry's face turned stone cold and he felt the bite of the next words before they hit his tounge. "I think it's time we played my game and this time I need you two to help me pull it off."

Scorpius looked on as the three men talked about catching the men who had so coldly erased his mother from this world. Scorpius was fascinated by the matter-of-fact way they spoke about trapping these men and how easily his father seemed to move in this conversation, they all looked, well if Scorpius admitted it, they all looked a little evil. Scorpius wasn't stupid though, brave Griffyndor, sure, but not stupid. He spoke when the conversation allowed him an opening and again was met with looks of shock.

"If you plan all that, shouldn't you also plan for our return to Hogwarts?" The boy said simply. Scorpius hadn't missed any details of Harry's plan, but he thought it flawed to consider themselves safe at Hogwarts. Harry looked down toward the floor in thought for a second. Scorpius was right and he'd almost failed to consider that even if he added some security the likely hood his children and Scorpius were attacked weren't something to go unconsidered. Harry looked up and asked a question he never thought an adult could ask a child.

"What do you think?" Harry's words were not coddling or coaxing they were direct. Scorpius stood up.

"Listen Chances are they try to get us again." Scorpius tried to control his fear as he spoke and force his thoughts about not knowing as much as the adults to the side. He had to have faith in himself. "This time it will be as a ransom instead of just a way to get you to come find us." Scorpius breathed out a frustrated sigh as his anxiety built up. "Let me contact my seventh year friends in slytherin. If this is a death-eater plot than history says that will be where the spies are for us. Let me connect the dots to who is truly involved."

Draco was truly stunned. Scorpius was quite intelligent and had probably just found a way to gather the identies of those invovled with the least amount of leg work. He smiled. Although Scorpius was taking a dangerous road though. It was the Griffyndor in him, Draco gussed and shook his head. Over the next two hours the three hammered at the basic plan of Scorpius Malfoy and fit it into Harry's more direct plan. Questions were posed and answered. Scorpius stood his ground fiercely, trying to convince everyone that he could handle this. After a little further brief exchanges Harry and Scorpius left the room at the request of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco tensed, he didn't want to talk to his father, he didn't want to face him. He survived on the anger disliking his father had provided him. Lucius didn't deserve his presence, but, he didn't want to seem like the helpless child he once felt he was under the thumb of his father. Draco would stay just to prove that Lucius couldn't make him surrender his space. Draco would not leave just because by staying he was making his point.

"Draco you don't need to say anything to me, but I want to let you know that I think you have become a good man of good standing in Brittan. You have succeeded despite the shortcomings of your surname and have done many things to make me very proud. I wanted to tell you this for a few reasons, but mostly, because I won't be in your life from this time on. You need a chance to succeed and make the Malfoy name yours and make your legacy a foundation for it's future. Draco, as my only son, I failed to teach you and present you with a name worthy of carrying, for whatever it's worth, I didn't understand the cosequences of a stained name. I say this, because you should not surrender your chance to become minister so quickily." Lucius allowed his words to settle and gauge his son's reaction before he spoke again.

"Your name, for what it's worth is important to the history of this scarred land. It has great value in healing those scars should the people choose you to lead them. Please think on this." Without a chance to speak Draco took in his father's words. He seemed geniune and at least, not distant as he'd seemed when he'd seen him twelve years ago when Scorpius was born.

Harry came back into the room and before Draco could say anything other than 'I will' to his father. Lucius seemed in a hurry, probably to avoid the awkward emotional fallout from talking with his son. He never handled saddness well and Draco looked more irritated than thoughtful. Lucius forced a nod in his son's direction as Harry lead him to the floo that would take him home. However, as Harry approached the kitchen he collapsed suddenly and violently against the wall and the last thing he heard before his vision went black was the panicked voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
-

When Harry awoke he could only sense a hand gripping his left hand. He couldn't for whatever reason open his eyes. He gripped the hand in an attempt to identify it. No luck, although he hadn't really expected it to work. The hand responded and he heard a voice. One he felt he should know but couldn't place it.

"Easy Harry, it's alright. Are you waking up?" The voice was so familiar but he had to take a stab, the sense of deja-vu hitting him like a brick.

"Draco is that you?" Harry figured he was in a room at St. Mungos as he smelled familiar medicinal smells.

"No, I can get him if you like Harry. Just relax, you're all right." And suddenly Harry could open his eyes. He fought his vision and then glasses were gently placed on his face. He turned to face the voice. To his pure shock and almost terror he looked on someone he hadn't seen in twenty years. He looked on the form, it wasn't the body he recognized because that was vastly different. It was the face and fair hair his hand which was still holding this man's hand now recognized it having fought it for so many years.

"Dudley?" Harry's voice said truly shocked and very confused. The man looked down on Harry and smiled a gentle smile. Harry started to try and find his voice so he could speak more than a name. The next moment however held more shock and confusion as a little boy no older than 5 years old ran into the room and was closely followed by Hugo and Rose weasley.

"Harry, what did I tell you about running?" Dudley spooke to the small child. The boy crumpled a bit, but didn't seem shamed.

"But I was just-" Dudley picked up the small boy to a delightful squeal and the man Harry Potter knew for his entire early childhood smiled

"No buts, I told you these floors are slippery. You'll bang your head." Dudley spoke in a soft, but stern tone. "Harry, I'd like you to meet someone." And Harry Potter tensed, embarassed by the fact that this boy shared the same name. The boy dutifully looked over still up in his father's arms at the strange man who had been sleeping as far as he'd been told. The boy was shy slightly and just scrunched his hand in a wave and Harry Potter laughed inaudibly to himself.

"Hello." The man said, his response almost soft as a breeze. "Dudley, I never thought you'd do the family thing." Harry wished he hadn't said it as the words left his mouth, but Dudley took them in stride and grinned slightly.

"It's David now cousin. I guess to be fair we have a lot to fill eachother in on." David as he finished speaking was met with the kind but tired eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, that we do." Draco said drawing both Harrys' eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Harry said sudden fear in his chest.

"Six weeks." Draco's words hung unanswered as Harry did the math. There was lots to find out and Harry was eager to hear it all.

End Chapter 28

A/N: Don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter. We see the kids return to Hogwarts and the election results after a speech that could tip the election away from a former death-eaters son or to him. Ron will finally find himself and his confidence. And James will learn why Scorpius chose his brother as a friend. And just what has Dudley been doing these last 20 years?

It's all next time on Harry Potter fanfic theatre. 


	29. Scorpius is Cunning

29

Draco Malfoy stood in a long central hallway of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry aprehensive of leaving his son to it's grasp. Scorpious needed to return now that the winter holiday had passed. Harry unfortunately was still hospitalized and in a coma and so their plans to draw out the death eaters would have to proceed without Harry's help. Draco was even more nervous because Scorpious insisted that he would do his own investigation. The boy was almost to a fault a match for Harry's heroism and Draco watched him from a short distance as he interacted with the odd passing student along the hallway. Draco was amazed by how many of those passers by acknowledged his son with a degree of concern and or a kind smile and nod.

It was clear to Draco Malfoy that his son was quite safe here, or at least well liked by many and so he wouldn't go missing easily, the man reasoned. Draco wasn't easy to comfort right now, too many things had happened and his wife had been murdered right in front of both he and his son. Scorpious was holding it all in, despite truly crying many times over the holiday, he would not speak on it and refused to face the moment his mother had died. Draco wanted to keep him safe forever, but Scorpious also wasn't afraid and so that made protecting him look more like an insult and not the love that it was born from.

The two blondes walked near step for step, side by side. It was one older version of a Malfoy and one younger version and anyone that truly stopped to look, might laugh at how similar they looked. If you added in Lucius Malfoy, they would even look more like they had been copied or cloned or that each had swallowed poly Juice Potions with different ages of the same person. Draco was lost in his thoughts about leaving his son behind when a boy about Scorpious' age ran into Scorpious and his shoulders causing them both to lurch forward and the boy almost fell almost face first, the rather heavy book he carried sliped to the ground sending some papers floating out from inside it.

Draco didn't react, but he had a strong urge to sneer and bark at the boy for being so careless. However, before he could finish his angry thought Scorpious had bent down on one knee to collect the boy's book while the boy collected himself and apologized rather meekily. Scorpious flashed a smile and accepted the apology rather readily, this did nothing to change Draco's irritation at having been so carelessly disrupted.

"Sorry." The boy said, his voice a mess of exasperation.

"What's wrong?" Scorpious asked, noting the tone that this first year used.

"I switched a class and I-I can't find it." The boy's voice broke as he fought back tears. Draco felt his old self start to gnaw at him.

"Here, let me help you out." Scorpious said kindly flashing another smile which seemed also to bring his father's brooding in check.

Scorpious stood up and approached his father and hugged him lightly. Draco was stunned now, because though Scorpious was always affectionate he never let that show much in public. Draco thought that recent circumstances had changed his son, or at least made him cherrish things a bit more. Draco embraced his son with a hug just as light in return.

"Bye Dad, duty calls." Scorpious laughed just a bit. Draco could not have been prouder of him. He wasn't a Griffyndor for nothing Draco thought to himself as he watched his son help the fallen boy collect his things and began to lead him in the direction of his class. This left Draco the task of Talking to the headmisteress Minerva McGonagal alone, which was probably better anyway. Draco sighed and slumped his shoulders just a bit and walked undisturbed this time until he was at the Gargoyle that lead to the head misteress' office. Draco spoke the password he had recieved from her in a letter ealier that week. Draco had written her, she had been aware of some events, gave her condolences on the death of his wife and agreed to make whatever accomadations she could for his son upon the boy's return to school. Draco sighed again, realizing that despite being out of school for nearly 20 years he still felt a bit of his old nerves related to this place.

"Butterscotch." Draco's voice didn't betray his nerves as he stepped through the threshold and found the office looking a little similar to his memories of it as a young man. The nostalgic thoughts warmed him just a bit and he smiled involintarily.

"Morning Madam." Draco spoke with a warm tone. The Head Misteress looked up from her dest and removed her Spectacles. Her face bore a bit of shock or perhaps amazement. Draco resisted the urge to both blush and smirk at her reaction as he moved forward and extended his hand. They both had much to discuss and it was better to dispense with all the pleasantries and nostalgia and Draco did just that.

Scorpious deposited the young David Brays into the classroom that David had been so desperately searching for. Scorpious learned that this hufflepuff, had switched three of his classes when he found them unsatisfactory in teaching their subjects. Once Scorpious had got the boy talking he almost wished he hadn't the kid talked his ear of for the few minutes they walked together. This type of thing wouldn't usually get under his skin, but Scorpious wanted to have silence. He had things to consider and actions to take and he wanted to figure out just how he should get started. He nodded in relief when they reached the threshold of David's classroom and as quickily as he'd gotten down on one knee to help the boy back in the central hallway, he left him behind just as fast.

Albus had been in the hospital for a few days, though his father, Harry Potter, was still there from what Scorpious' father had said. They hadn't seen eachother for a week and although they'd previously gone holidays without seeing eachother, Scorpious couldn't help the need that clutched his chest and clawed painfully at his heart to see that his friend was indeed alright. It was all he could do to maintain his composure as he went into the portrait hole not to bound into the common room calling for his friend.

Scorpious stopped this happy thought when he saw James Potter sitting on the sofa infront of the fire place and looking rather down. James hadn't noticed the boy's enterance at all and stared almost mesmorized into the fire. Scorpious called out in a soft tone, trying not to startle the older boy. It didn't work. James' head jerked instantly toward Scorpious, eyes wide in surprise. Scorpious threw his hands defensively to show he meant no harm and James collapsed in relief. The oldest Potter seemed to contemplate something for a few seconds and then he tapped the sofa cushion next to him.

"Come sit next to me." James said, his voice betraying the exhaustion he was feeling. Scorpious took note of that as he obeyed James' request never really taking his eyes off of the clearly troubled young man. James seemed to need to consider his first words several times as his body language showed turning toward Scorpious only to turn back toward the fireplace when he found his words felt incorrect. Scorpious patiently waited. He'd miss his classes today on the excuse his father was giving the headmisteress. "It's Albus." James finally spoke.

Scorpious heart lurched at the mention of his friend's name. He felt a wash of panic and then it started to change to terror. The look on James' face did not give anything away it was rather serious, but unemotional.

"What happened?" Scorpious finally asked realizing James was still having trouble finding the words to express what was going on.

"You know how the magic Allie used made him turn young again?" James asked, probably posing the question so it could be the starting point of the conversation he'd spent the last couple of minutes trying to start.

"Yeah, I do." Scorpious replied simply.

"Well, when he came home from the hospital, there were side effects from his transformation of whatever that was." James spoke in such a tense way that Scorpious had to try and fight the knots in his body that were now all throughout his body.

"What do you mean side effects?" Scorpious asked. Unsure he wanted to know, but by his own physical condition he needed to know. He clenched one fist to try and focus his tense feelings. James sighed a sad sigh. Scorpious watched as James pushed his hands through his hair still staring into the fire.

"When Allie-When Albus was really little he didn't speak at all." James said. "He was so small and weak. Our family went to a lot of hospitals and doctors to see about his small size and about his speech." James spoke in such a sad way and Scorpious pitted him, with his slumped shoulders. "He didn't really say his first words until he was almost six-years-old." James said, but now Scorpious was definitely not sure of what James was getting at. "Allie and I, we spent hours and hours together working with his speech and he'd try so hard to say the words." James features changed into something more sad and Scorpious was glad he only saw it from the side.

"He spoke with a terrible stutter for almost three years when he first started talking. Al, he was always shy because of this and was dependant on me and Lilly to watch out for him." James' face twisted up something awful and the frog in his throat threatened the pain of tears and sobs. Scorpious' tension rose even more. "Something happened when he came out of the hospital, he has this stutter again." James finally got to the heart of it, but Scorpious could not be shocked or sad, he was still too tense. "He's like my little brother again, but, I think this is somehow my fault." James breathed deep trying to stop the pouring of emotion that Scorpious didn't need to see.

"It wasn't your fault." Scorpious stated as a reflex. James eyed him bitterly.

"I don't need your pity Malfoy, neither does he." James' voice was suddenly dripping with some kind of deep anger. Scorpious didn't give a response, shocked by the sudden shift from what was just a second ago, a young man on the verge of tears. "Is that all he is to you, some kind of pet who you can worry over or guard like some kind of helpless flower? He doesn't need you to act like that. I-" Realizing he had lost his composure James closed his mouth and looked directly at Scorpious who was quite shocked.

"I'm sorry Scorpious, I should know better than that." James exhaled and looked down into his lap, his hands on each of his knees. "I just, I've taken care of all three of us since we were little. I tend to get defensive and angry. I don't mean to, but I've always had to do with our father being away and leaving me in charge. I guess I've taken it too far a lot. To tell the truth, Scorpious, I was angry after Albus went to you and found comfort and friendship after the incident with Hagrid's animals. I thought for sure he would look to me and I was ready for that." James tensed. "When it didn't happen I got upset because I was supposed to be there for him and he wouldn't even speak to me about it."

"Sometimes, he doesn't want to talk." Scorpious said out of the blue. "Albus just wants to listen and let others talk because he doesn't find his words very well. Albus, a lot of his mannerisms make sense based on what you just said, but he also listens to everything. He hears everything and he cares about what he hears. The truth was, when we first met he said nothing to me, but never gave me a indication that he didn't want me be his friend. I just decided I was because I didn't feel intimidated by him. At the time, his silence was what brought me to him because my name would tend to invite awkward conversation. He was a Potter, I thought we'd relate, but we're completely different." Scorpious shook his head and stood up.

"I came here to look for him, but I think I have to take care of something first." Scorpious said, his voice was tired and there was something in it James couldn't really place, but as James looked up to acknowledge Scorpious, he saw for the first time how tired and worn that face was. James felt his chest clinch, remembering that Scorpious was still grieving the loss of his mother. James stood up and stepped toward Scorpious.

"I'm Sorry." James said, he felt embarassed and pitiful. He hugged Scorpious gently so as not to scare him. "He'll be here when you come back, ok?" James released the hug and looked the blonde in the eye. Scorpious nodded his thanks and slipped out of the common room very confused by the events that had just transpired.

It was nearly four hours of sitting in the Library by himself before Scorpious was approached by a seventh-year slytherin boy who stood quite long and proud, his dark hair and deep brown eyes caught most in surprise. Scorpious just looked up and smiled when he saw the boy appraoch thanks to the subtle change in the surrounding lighting from the corner of his eye. The boy sat across from him at the table and folded his hands in front of him.

"Hello Thomas." Scorpious said simply. He leaned back a little bit, feeling the subject they were about to talk about required him to seem taller or at least more dedicated than hunched over a book. "Thank you for coming." Scorpious voice took a business-like tone. Thomas Thorne, he was head boy of Slytherin and a prefect. He was brilliant and a established strategist of school politics. He was a Slytherin in the truest sense, but he was someone Scorpious trusted. Thomas never did anything without reason in normal circumstances, but one moment had cemented his casual relationship with Thorne. He had been the one who had found Albus, the middle Potter boy had frozen in fear behind some bushes, he'd taken to visiting Hagrid's hut at night to feed the animals while Hagrid was away.

Thomas had told the headmisteress who the boys were who had perpatrated the killing and torture spells. He had brought a frightened a tense Albus Potter back to the Griffyndor tower and talked with the boy a little bit, but being non-responsive Scorpious took control of the conversation and the two from that point on were at best casual friends. Scorpious didn't know if he had the right to make any requests, nevermind one so direct and dangerous. He felt older than his almost thirteen and he didn't really have confidence now that he was faced with this decision to involve someone in his scheme. He let out a breath and forced his thoughts down to why he was here and cut out his emotions as best he could.

"I'm sure you heard what happened over the holiday." Scorpious felt as though every word was dropping like a giant rock.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't know you were going to go to the heavy subject." Scorpious was shocked by how quickly Thomas derailed him, but before he could feel disappointed, the boy stood and walked to where Scorpious sat. "Let's go to my quarters. We can talk in private there Silver." Scorpious nodded in relief. Thomas had given him the nickname of Silver because of his eyes and Scorpious felt himself blush and relax in the oddest way when the older boy used it when he spoke.

Scorpious followed Thomas as they went to his Prefect quarters. He was finding it hard to keep up his nerve the longer he was waiting to talk. Scorpious had to force his feelings under control as he almost felt like running away as they both neared the door to Thorne's room. It wasn't that he was a coward, but he began to question his trust in Thomas.

Thomas kindly lead him into his quarters, which scorpious found rather humble considering Thomas' family and the way the Slytherin carried himself. It was rather dimly lit with browns and greens ruling the room in sort of a woodsy kind of look. The bed, which was large and also awash in dark greens with a bit of a soft shine. Scorpious was brought out of his silent reverance by a hand clapping his shoulder lightly.

"Now," Thomas spoke in a normal tone, but none the less, Scorpious Malfoy was startled rather harshly. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Silver." The boy said softly and with clear guilt in his voice. Scorpious shook him off. "So now, let's talk shall we?" Thomas pulled out a chair from a desk near his bed, but directed Scorpious to sit on his bed while Thomas himself took the chair.

"What is this about?" Thomas said, his face a reflection of kind consideration.

"My mother was killed by men claiming to be the last death eaters." Scorpious' face was now serious and free of all the turbulent emotion he'd felt up to this moment. "I need your help Thorne. Chances are you'll be able to hear things because of where you are." Scorpious winced because he knew how he must sound to his friend. Scorpious had wanted to keep the accusation out of his voice but he couldn't, despite his efforts. He hoped Thomas would understand. The boy's face showed no indication that his tone had done much harm.

"I'm sorry about your mum Silver. I did hear about it, it was in the prophet and on the wireless. Your dad also withdrew from the election?" Thomas raised an eyebrow that indicated he was asking for Scorpious to confirm it.

"Nothing is in stone, as far as I know he hasn't withdrawn." Scorpious said not really sure if he was speaking the whole truth, he'd been very isolated from his father despite the holiday and shared home.

"I see, but let's talk about why you asked me here in such a cryptic letter. What is it I can do for you?" Thomas' prompting was an attempt to help Scorpious stop stalling and finding reasons not to do what he'd come here for.

"I need you to listen for anything on your end. Your family had connections in the dark times if my memory serves from previous talks. It's dangerous, I'm not sure I have the right to ask-" Scorpious found himself cut off by the downward gaze of Thorne.

"You don't have the right-" Thomas said, holding up his hand to halt Scorpious from launching a preemptive defense of his need to ask. Thomas then looked at him deep in the eyes. "I know I can help you, but that's all I will say about it, you'll get no specifics about it, if I take this risk for you Silver, it'll be on my terms, my way, no questions." Thomas Thorne's face was stone serious.

"I understand." Scorpious said weakily.

"No, I'm not sure you do, but that is all right." Thomas stood and approached a drawer within his bedside table and opened it. Inside was a vial and he handed it to Scorpious. "You look like you haven't had a really good sleep in a while. It's a dreamless sleep draught." Thomas folded it into one of Scorpious hands which had opened to take it.

Scorpious left by himself. Confused and somewhat angry at Thomas' reaction to him and his request. He'd have to trust him now, because he didn't have a lot of choice, Thomas was the anchor to his plan and he realized a plan B would have been smart, but he had to think of one first and now, his brain burned horribly with exhaustion even though it was early afternoon just after lunch.

Scorpious made his way to the Griffyndor tower. He didn't really want to think about starting classes the next day he felt awful and generally unintrested in the idea that learning potions or history mattered when considering the reality of his life being so radically changed by the first day of what should have been a nice holiday.

He entered the dormitories not caring who he saw there just now. He wasn't feeling up to anything right now. He wanted to sleep maybe just maybe to try and forget for a time about all that had happened, but then, the fates interviened and Scorpious found himself near his bed before he a small form sitting in the window as grayish sun washed over him.

"Albus?" Scorpius called out to his friend. He found that the idea that Albus was now in front of him made him tense and nervous, moreso than when Albus chose to get too close sometimes or say things like 'I love you' for some reason this was a different kind of tense, it felt good. Scorpious figured when Albus didn't respond that the boy must not have heard him. "Albus?" Scorpius repeated calmly but a bit louder.

"H-h-hi Scorpio-o-o-o-" Albus slapped his hand up against his mouth, it was hard enough that Scorpious winced in pain himself. Scorpious approached slowly.

"Your brother told me what happened. I understand if you don't want to talk, but are you ok?" Scorpious asked concern on his features, focusing on Albus taking his mind away from his own troubles at least for the moment. Albus nodded a bit and if Scorpious' attention had been even the least distracted he would have missed it. However, he watched as Albus slid down from his seat in the window and came up and hugged him. Scorpious caught his breath in shock slightly as he returned the embrace softly. "I'm not feeling well right now, Albus. I'm probably not good company he confessed." Albus pulled away concern searching his friend's face and the returned to hugging him.

"Al, I can't sleep. Do you mind if I just talk for a while. I just, I just need to talk for a while." He repeated the exhaustion and desperation clear in his voice and words. Albus nodded kindly. Scorpious lead both of them to his bed and he sat on his bed pulling Al in beside him as they sat against the headboard. For the next two hours Scorpious talked and Albus listened, not out of boredom or humoring him, but really Al listened to every word and returned his words with nods or the occasional rub of his freind's shoulders or upper back.

Scorpious talked about everything including what he had seen when his mother was murdered, to the torture he'd faced after being kidnapped. He cried a little, but like a Griffyndor, he conquered the tears quickly. He talked so much that he finally fell asleep without realizing it. Albus slowly guided the sleeping Malfoy to a better position and pulled the covers over his friend. He bent down and kissed Scorpious' temple and then left his side and went back to the window where he could watch the sky darken.

Albus was awoken from his own sleep by sharp hisses and groans coming from Scorpious Malfoy's bed. He decided to wake up more fully and slipped out of his bed quietly. He stepped quietly along the floor to the side of his friend's bed. Albus tried a gentle shake, the boy in front of him was covered in sweat and his hair covers and clothes were all reflections of the turmoil going on in young Scorpious' dreams. Albus tried more forcifully and then gave sharp whisper and then his friend shot up fully awake eyes full of fear. Albus caught him by the shoulders and steadied him and allowed the blonde to come back to his senses. Albus then decided to push himself up into his friend's bed and knelt next the the boy's knees and looked him in the face.

"Bad Dr-Dr-Dr-Dream? Y-y-y-" Albus tried to speak softly hoping his tone would somehow correct his words, when he found they did not he slapped his hand against his mouth again with the same force that had made Scorpious wince once before. Scorpious reacted by pulling Al close to him. He pulled Al's hand away from his mouth and found with a lack of surprise that the boy had in fact split his lip this time.

"Look what you did, now you're bleeding." Scorpious chided in a voice slightly louder than a whisper. He reached for his beside table where he just happened to have a clean hankerchief setting on it. He brought the soft silk to Al's split lip and saw with some agony a small shimmer of early tears start in his friend's eyes as he pushed the cloth lightly and with the other arm directed Al to sit beside him in the bed. "Don't do that. Come on Al, it's ok." Scorpious tried to be reassuring but he had no idea how to talk about Al's new problem. He realized with some guilt that he never asked Albus to talk about anything. He allowed him to talk when he wanted, but Scorpious never forced Al to talk and never prompted him either. Perhaps James had been right.

Al tried to get control of himself, but he didn't know if he could. He couldn't talk to anyone. He was already very shy and when it came to the few friends he did have, he couldn't talk to them properly. Al was so frusterated he welcomed the pain of his split lip a change in his body feeling weighed down by fear.

"You don't have to talk sweetheart, but you shouldn't hit yourself like that." Scorpius said. The Malfoy boy was unaware of what he had said in total until Albus looked at him totally confused, or perhaps in shock. Scorpius suddenly realized what he had said, but he wasn't regretful in the least he simply smiled and hugged Albus to his side allowing the Potter boy to take the hankerchief he addressed his words.

"My Mum used to call me that a lot when I was frusterated by things or was mad about something. She said 'Sweetheart you need to let go' or something like that." Scorpius spoke to Al innocently. "Al, thanks for being my friend." Scorpius said out of the blue after a minutes silence. Albus leaned against his friend's shoulder to indicate he felt the same, soon they both parted ways, Al back to his bed and Scorpius back to a much better dream of the time he had taught Albus how to swim.  
-

end Chapter 29

A/N: So a couple of things. For the love of Merlin! I realize after nearly 75 thousand words typed that I've been Typing Scorpius' name as Scopious. I'm pretty freaking dense. I apologize. Also Harry a Draco will be the dominate characters in the next couple of chapters as we find out everything that happened while Harry was at St. Mungos in a coma. Draco's speech for Minister was going to be in this chapter, but it turned out this chapter was really super long already.

Also as a personal note, the conflict I wrote for Albus in this chapter is very personal for me. I actually did not say my first words until I was four. My brother spoke to me every night for hours when we were both supposed to be sleeping. I'll always remember my mom describing my five-year-old brother as a determined teacher my first word being cookie, followed by Budder (meaning brother). He spent all those nights from the time I was 2 and a half until I spoke my first words driving my mother crazy by whispering sharply "Josh, say brother." Thanks brother and thanks in advance for your reviews! 


	30. Brothers Reunited

30

James sat on the stairs leading up to the Griffyndor dorms and thought. He thought about everything that had happened. He felt as though somehow he had lost his ability to really think in the last year. So much had happened between he and Albus and he and his father. James, when he truly faced reality hated being Harry Potter's son. It wasn't really because of the fame, or the late work nights or the sometimes depressed state that his father put forward, it was in fact the distance his father took with the family. James hated Harry POtter the legend, because the man was some kind of fraud, people always remarked to James how amazing it must be to be the son of the most famous man in the wizarding world. They didn't even begin to understand how painful a life he, his brother and sister lead.

James thought back to when he realized it was his responsibility to look out for his siblings. He took on this task without ever being consulted or asked. He had to take it on, because if he hadn't done so, Albus might be lost and Lilly might get into Merlin knows what kind of trouble. James was eight years old back then and he didn't really remember feeling that young. He put his head down on his knees and remembered that day in every detail he could.

Albus and James and Lily were all walking along with their parents through Hogsmeade and looking at some things through windows or just going in to some stores for a few minutes so their mother could rumage through things. James was excited, he was an outdoors type and so he was making sure to tell Albus about all the nice things in the stores and even got Albus to say some of the names of the stores. Lily tried to cause some trouble picking through things but James made sure to tell on her everytime which earned him Lily sticking her tounge out at him. He laughed at her as the exited the joke shop which had been so fun he was he had looked down for only a second in gathering himself from his fit of giggles that he was stunned stiff by the large crowd that was before them.

"Fuck." Harry swore softly perhaps hoping his children didn't hear it. They had, but the crowd had prevented all three of them from remarking on it. Lily was shocked and instantly went to their mother's side and clung to it. James felt Albus' hand start to tighten in his painfully, he tried to say something but the shock of the crowd was still too much. Then the flashes started. The papers had not seen the entire Potter clan together ever before and the camera people greedily snapped endless photos of them.

"Boys, take each of my hands." James was unable to protest. Ginny Potter had hastily picked Lily up and guarded her instinctively. Harry growled a low sound that didn't sound like words, more like an expression of what James thought was anger. After several seconds of coaxing from James, Ablus unclinched his hand from his and went to his father's free hand. Once Harry had both boys by the hand he walked carefully through the people the cameras were still flashing uncaring of the distress that they were causing. James heard Albus whimper, he wanted to go protect his brother but his father had said to take his hand. He obeying and then the crowd became compressed and moving became slower and harder and the crowd was now shouting questions and praise and other things James couldn't make out.

Harry tried to hurry as best he could and without realizing it, Albus' hand had slipped from his. James tried to let his father know that his baby brother had fallen behind. He tried shouting but Harry didn't hear him and then they were stuck and James heard the histerycal crying that was unmistakably his brother's and actually bit his father's hand to wrench free and then darted to go find Albus quickily. He slammed into legs and arms and finally found Albus less than ten feet back, crumpled on the ground face turned in pain, red, covered in tears and shaking James hugged him as tight as he could.

"I'm right here baby brother. You're okay. I'm right here. Shhhh." He heard his father bark something extremely loud and then a crack of magic of some kind was heard, but James didn't care at all. The next thing he knew his parents were right behind him Ginny giving some kind of pained sob of Albus' name and his father rather angrily grabbing him up and then carelessly jerking his younger brother up off the gound and Carrying him without any regaurd to the boy's condition. James fumed.

When they all got home Albus was inconsolable. He cried and cried and cried until a very frustrated Harry sent the children to their rooms. Harry was just as upset and broke down in Ginny's arms, saying how stupid he had been, how careless. He was crushed by his youngest son's reaction and puzzled by his oldest one's. James had bit him, not hard, but enough to break his grip and then flew to his brother's side. Harry hurt, he didn't know why this hurt so much, but it did.

James and Lily stayed in Albus' Room comforting him James holding him and Lily holding one of his hands. Though she was five, she was as protective of her brother as James was. James had become more aware of Albus' needs and fears and tried his best to look out for his younger brother from that point on. As he thought on events now, he didn't really understand why jealousy of Scorpius had allowed him to taunt and be cruel to Albus. Sure he teased him but he never wanted it to go as far as it wound up being during the winter holiday. Tears slid down his face as he remembered their first day of hogwarts.

They shared a car on the train and Albus blustered against James' teasing with the zeal that had James snickering. He was really though trying to get Albus to concentrate on something immaterial so that the impending clash with a large crowd wouldn't affect him as badly. If he was irritated James had thought that that might help as a barrier. He hadn't been too concerned when Albus had turned to their dad for support. The younger boy tended to reach out when he didn't have any way to fight back.

James kept a calm eye on his brother's mood all through the ride and then as he parted ways with him James gave Albus one more slight jeer which earned him a huff sound that sounded like a cat sneezing. James moved along as Albus made his own way to Hagrid who was gathering the first years. James let go of his thoughts about his brother when he met up with his fellow students and his best friends.

Soon enough Albus and James saw each other in the Great Hall. James took note of how his brother looked. Though his gaze was downcast Albus seemed to be moving okay and with a purpose. James sat down quickily after this so as to not draw attention to Albus' presence. The sorting hat came soon after and James then found himself with his own tension about his brother's fate. James saw that his brother sat isolated and alone at the end of the table his smallish hands working forcefully against each other. James hoped the skin in the palms wouldn't blister as it sometimes did.

Scorpious Malfoy's name drew attention when it had been called. Everyone in the school eyed the short blonde who oozed confidence as he walked up to the chair to sit and be sorted. The silence that followed the announcement of the house for the Malfoy air was painful as if the air had been halved and then heated. The sorting hat might have been tampered with. James watched in shock as Scorpius simply took a seat right next Albus, a bright smile on the Malfoy boy's face. James didn't know what was said, but when Albus name was called his youngest brother looked pitiful. James wanted to reach out and reassure his younger brother, but he realized that he'd waited far too long to do that. He silently willed his brother on to whatever awaited him.

Albus sat face toward his lap and a hand upon each knee. James tried to project his thoughts at his brother. James was surprised when Al's face shot up with a half-grin and nodded to nobody in particular. The hat must be telling him something James thought and then as he began to wonder about what could have been said the hat shouted.

"Griffyndor!" Albus slid off the chair. Though most of the students' eyes were on him, the younger Potter paid them no mind. He sat back down and was greeted again by Griffydor's surprise addition. James concentrated on his own life for the duration of the feast and then all the students headed to their dorms.

Albus quietly entered the dorms and into the fray of boys picking their beds, money being exchanged and trunks being opened and chaos all over. Pushing the tenseness of the situation out of his mind, Albus was happy to find that his trunk was next a bed awash in the light of a window. He loved moonlight and the soft touch of dusk. He smiled to himself as he began to unpack for the year. He locked into his own world for several minutes until he realized that right next to him two boys had began a fight over the other bed near the window next to his. Albus felt his insides twist as the fight grew more heated. He knew they weren't talking to him, but he still felt their words in his chest. Albus froze, fearful that soon the fight would turn to him and as the volume picked up and he felt the presence of other students around him, he cried out in pain.

"Stop it! I'll move! Just, please-don't yell. I can't stand yelling." Albus tried to look up from the crumpled kneeling position he had taken beside his bed. "I just get so frightened when there's yelling." Albus frustrated and ashamed because now he was crying found the push he needed in his legs to carry him out of the dorms and all the way outside Griffyndor tower.

James was carelessly awoken from a half sleep as he listened to other students' soft speech about school the next day and classes and so on, because one of them had shaken him forcefully.

"James-ey, ain't that your little brother standin' outside after curfew?" Asked his best friend Scottie Finnegan. James got out of bed calmly and slowly made his way to the window where his friend stood looking down over the grass in the front of the tower. Some trees stood there sporatically placed as if by someone just placing them there full grown. under one of them was Albus, who's hair gave him away. James huffed and stepped into his shoes still in his Pajamas sliding on a light coat he calmly slipped down stairs to go see what had happened. It wouldn't look good if he had to explain to his mother why Albus had gotten a detention on the first day for breaking curfew.

James was angry as he hit full-stride his feet crunching the lawn a bit damp from a light rain earlier during the feast. He stopped at the tree albust leaned against and took an short breath. It was when he completed the act of standing face to face with his brother that he realized what probably happened. Albus was shaking stiffly, trying to force his tears away.

"Albus," Was all James could say before his brother spoke between sniffles.

"I-I-I tried to get along, I-I-tried to get along. I thought I c-could get along but-I'm sorry." Thick tears fell down Albus face. James didn't say a word, he didn't dare. He felt absolutely awful. He hugged Albus instead, trying to collect his own emotions before trying to coax his brother back inside so he could futher help Albus figure out what had caused this. James felt like he was ready to take charge when Albus spoke once more. "Hey James, I didn't get put in Slytherin." Albus said this with such happiness and with such true kindness and sincerety that James heart broke and his eyes swelled. He fought the tears painfully.

"Oh Al," James said, hoping he didn't sound sad. "It's okay, I didn't-I was just teasing you okay?" James hugged Albus tightly, but not enough to cause discomfort. "I would still love you no matter what." James was not sure where all these feelings had been hidden and so the more he talked the worse it got for him to try and regain control of himself. Albus didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude." Both boys looked over at a blonde that it took James a second to realize was Scorpius Malfoy. The boy was crouching down in an attempt to avoid startling the two boys as he snuck up unintentionally on them. He always practiced this when trying to capture wounded creatures to heal. "But I think you two should come inside. The prefects will start their rounds soon." James nodded in appreciation. He also took note of the calmness in the boy's voice despite knowing neither of them well. "Albus, you can come up to the dorms now. No one will be doing any yelling, I promise you." The younger Potter seemed apprehensive. James used this moment to compose himself. "I can take him up to the dorms if that's alright with you...uhhhh?"

"Uh, James Potter, sorry, this is Albus, but you know that already. I guess I'll leave you to it." James didn't really remember feeling desperate to flee like he felt just then. As he looked back at it now, he trusted Malfoy with his brother without knowing the slightest thing about his motives. How had everything gone so out of whack. James dug his hands fiercely through his scalp in frustration. He tried telling Scorpius about his past and his feelings toward Albus, he still had to make one more apology, to Albus himself.

Later on the first night at Hogwarts. Scorpius tucked Albus in. None of the students mocked this, Scorpius had icily laid into the room after Albus' outburst about Griffyndors and pride and loyalty and generally better manners. He was so forceful that some of the students looked as if they were walking on eggshells as the offending parties from earlier apologized to Albus under the watchful eye of the Malfoy heir. Thus, began Albus' and Scorpius' friendship.

James knew what he had to do as he climbed the stairs to the dorms where his Brother and Scorpius were. He had to make a true and proper apology. It wouldn't be easy but he knew more than ever than things had gone too far beyond his original rationale and he was also tired of the heat he got from his father over all of it. A weight seemed to surge up and off his shoulders and his speed picked up as the excitement for the freedom he would soon gain wrapped around him.

James opened the door and instantly knew something was wrong. There was someone there in a hooded cloak. He had a wand pointed at Albus and Scorpius before James could properly react to this however, the cloaked figure turned swiftly, pointing his wand.

"You'll come with me as well. Drop your wand on the floor." James did as instructed.

End Chapter 30

A/N: I finally finished this chapter. To tell the truth, this story is disappointing to me. When I wrote it, I really only wanted to explore Harry's deep emotional wounds that in my mind are always simply whisked away in the books. Even the explosive moment where he wanted to take on Dumbledore are never truly explored and so I sat down with this idea after book seven and thought I had a grasp on what I wanted.

I added a Draco/Harry Wrinkle I thought likely. I think they would understand eachother through Jealousy on Draco's part and anger on Harry's the dynamic was really not about them, but their backgrounds that made them compatable. I mean, to me Draco has always wanted to prove himself great and Harry has always tried to downplay what people say is his own greatness. So everything made sense to me. Then as I wrote James, Albus and Scorpius, I started to understand even more about Harry in a way at least my view of Harry. Now this plot has got so many forks it feels like I'm lost and traveling roads only half way hoping to find my way back to the story I wanted to write in the first place. I hope you can hang on because I think I've found the road again.

Sorry for the cliffhanger and the bad news is that the next chapter will be exclusively Harry/Draco. 


End file.
